Team Rongo
by VVG
Summary: Ron Stoppable taps into and unlocks his true potential. He drops the mask of a buffoon and accepts his role as the chosen one. He's part Team Possible and Global Justice, but what if he wants to do his own thing. What if he found someone to be his partner? Someone with powers that were tied to his. Comet! Powers! Love! New Evil! and a whole lot of Action! Team Rongo is on the case!
1. Chapter 1 Out of the Blue

******Disclaimers: Kim Possible and all related characters, likenesses, etc. are the property of Disney. I do not own nor will I ever own Kim Possible. There is no profit being made and this is purely for the purpose of Rongo.**

**This was something that was inspired by several stories I'm looking out for and read. These are really great stories here a two**

**The Human Element**

**Bad as she wants me to be**

**This is a Genius, Powerful, ****Independent Ron because that's how I like my Ron.**

**Beta read by espacole**

**********Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**

* * *

_Team Rongo_

Chapter 01: Out of the Blue

Ron Stoppable opened his eyes and immediately his senses with off. He felt pain in his body and dirt on his face. He tasted blood and sweat on his lips. He was in a very dangerous situation, but he didn't panic or act. No. Ron couldn't panic his training wouldn't allow him to. Panicking solved nothing and would get you killed. Ron closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Think first act second.

'_Never panic,'_ Ron thought. _'Take ten seconds to assess the situation.'_

One…Two…

He was trapped and was badly wounded. He could feel his left arm, but was unless at the moment. He felt his chest and winched in pain. A few of his ribs were either broken or badly bruised. He had a few cut and bruises over his body, but nothing serious. He could feel that his right leg was twisted and his left leg was broken.

…Three…Four…

Ron used his right arm to assess his gear. He remembered the times when he would normally go on mission with nothing, but that had changed. Ron had the means to make and use new gadgets. He had the lotus blade on his black and his utility belts. His med pack was on his lower back. His watch was working, but showed no signal for outside communication or ear piece. His HUB glasses were busted and he took them off.

…Five…Six….

He wasn't low on MMP so healing himself fully was an option at the moment. He completed his training to use his power under Master Sensei. He focused on channeling his powers through his body at a steady pace. He felt his powers slow course through his veins. While he did that he gathered his thoughts and remembered how he got in this situation.

…Seven…Eight…

He was on another mission alone to foiling another one of Dr. Drakken's evil plan. Kim was on a dating with some guy he didn't care about. She didn't know that Drakken as at it again. The mad scientist had created an army of giant robots to take over the world. The plan seemed full proof, but like all of Dr. Drakken plans there were a few a major flaws.

…Nine…

One was that while he did create an army of robots they needed pilots. He had henchmen, but they were pretty dumb and cheap. Shego was too busy fighting Ron. Two, Dr. Drakken didn't field test his robot so after a while of fighting it shut down due to power lose. Three, was Dr. Drakken incompetent and always installed a self-destruct button. It wasn't hidden or coded. It was a big red button in plain sight that read **Do Not Push.**

…Ten…

The rest was Ron fighting Shego after handling Drakken's henchmen. Ron found an opening and pressed the button and the whole place was coming down. Normally there was a few minutes interval, but the place immediately came down. Ron saw that Dr. Drakken abandon Shego and she was trapped. Ron ran to save her, but he was too late and the place fell on them. He remembered yelling, falling, and then nothing which bring him to his situation now.

'_Okay, assessment complete,'_ Ron thought. _'Heal myself and move with caution.'_

His master had told him about his powers and one of his abilities was healing. He could heal minor and broken bones with ease. Everything else like poison or anything chemical base took more time. He learned about the human body so healing became easier. He knew what to heal and how to do it without wasting time and power. Downside to his healing was that he felt what he was healing and it was painful.

He carried around a medical kit for when he couldn't heal himself. It saved him many time and he kept it fully stock for every mission. With today technologies Ron pack dozen of supplies into medical pack on his belt. He could go without the Lotus Blade and few gadgets, but he never parted with his medical pack. It saved his life too many times.

Ron didn't heal his minor wounds because that was a waste of power. He would do that later. He focused on his right leg, left arm, and ribs. It was going to be very painful, but he didn't to move.

Ron braced himself as his left arm and right leg started to glow. He felt his bone and skin piece themselves together. After that he healed his rib as a steady pace. He heard his bones crack into place as he grunted in pain. Healing was just as painful as getting hurt. When he first started to practice healing the pain was too much to bear. He studied medicine so that he could lessen the pain of heal. It didn't last long, but it was still very painful.

The pain stopped and his gently gave himself a once over. He flexed his arm and legs and tapped his ribs and nodded. He was good and was at hundred percent. He was a little drained, but that would last a few seconds.

"_Okay legs and arm are usable and ribs are better."_

Cautious of his other injuries Ron slowly stood up. He was unsteady for a bit, but got his balance. Ron slowly scanned his surrounding and there was nothing to see. It was darkness all around him. Ron wasn't afraid of the dark, but this was just creepy. He could move, but he wasn't without light.

Ron channeled his power into his hand and into blue flame. The ethereal blue flame lite the area around Ron. Using the light he made his way through the destroyed lair.

In the meantime Ron had to keep moving. Looking around the destroyed lair and concluded that he was deep in. There were a few layers of rock and rubble.

Ron had been training with Sensei with dreams and astral projection to master his powers. After the incident with Monkey Fist Master Sensei found and trained Ron. Kim started dating, and living her high school life leaving Ron with little to nothing to do. Besides going on mission with Kim here and there Ron was pretty much on his own. He longed quit Cheerleading squad.

Ron was feeling more focus and shined his light a little brighter. He was in the main area of lair with a high ceiling. Ron looked around with his flame and found destroyed robots. He lowered the flame when he did a seeable exit. He decided that it was time to see if he was alone or not. Ron stood in the center of the room and flexed his powers in an Aura Pulse.

Through the eyes of Ron he saw a sphere of blue light expand around him. The effect was immediate and dark emerald aura appeared. Ron recognized the aura of Shego and was very surprised. Ron thought that Shego would escape on her own after saving her.

Ron walked over to her and shined his light over her. Ron took in her appearance with a frown. She wasn't in good condition. She was alive from her very slow and breathing. What was worst was that she was caught under a rock.

Shego had blood running down her head and a busted lip. Her shirt was ripped showing her part of her chest. Ron was not a pervert or a hormonal teenager. He mind was focus on the task at hand. Ron moved a bit of her shirt to check her for any more wounds. She did show signs of bruising and maybe fractured ribs, but he didn't know the real damages were. What did concern him was that she legs. From the blood around her she was slowly bleeding to death.

Ron knelt down and dimed his flame. He didn't want anyone to know about it. The only person that knew of his abilities was Yamanouchi School, Kim, Rufus who shared the same powers. Though it was only Rufus and Master Sensei that knew what Ron was capable of. Unfortunately he had a feeling that Shego was going to be the next person to know.

"Shego…" Ron whispered.

Ron very gently shook her shoulder and winch at how cold she felt. She was going to be in a lot of pain.

"Shego," Ron said a bit louder.

Shego slowly opened her eyes and saw darkness and a dim light around her. At first she thought she was dead and going to hell when he felt a sharp pain in her side. She tried to reach for her side when a voice stopped her.

"Don't move you're hurt."

Shego ignored the voice and was reward did with pain shooting through body. The only thing that kept her from thrashing about was two firm hands on her shoulder.

"I told you not to move," The voice said. "You are in bad condition."

Shego stopped moving and glared into the darkness. "Who's there?"

"It's me Ron."

"Stoppable!" Shego said and coughed up blood.

Ron could see better in the dark and narrowed his eyes at the blood. Was it internal bleed? No. She would be dead by now? Ron didn't know what the problem was, but he did know that it was a problem that needed to be fixed.

"Shego stop moving," Ron ordered. "I'm serious you-"

"Get back," Shego hissed.

"No," Ron without hesitation.

"What!" Shego growled. "Listen here-"

"No, you listen!" Ron said cutting her off. "You are in no condition to be ordering anyone. You are slowly dying I can help you. So let just cut the crap and get you fixed up. After that you can act like you usual do."

It was dark and silent between the two. Shego was thinking about her options. It only took her a few second to realize that she had none. Ron was waiting her answers. Ron was going to help her whether she wanted it or not. It just would be easier if she cooperate.

Shego didn't need to see to know that she wasn't in any condition to for anything. All she felt was pain. "I feel…like shit."

"Not for long," Ron said. "I'm going to fix you up and here something for the pain."

Ron dug into his medpack and showed her a little bottle of pills. He placed two pills in her less injured hand. "What are these?"

"Those are fast acting painkillers," Ron said.

"And you expect me to just take these," Shego said.

Ron slowly took both pills and swallowed. He opened his mouth to show that his mouth was empty. He was sure Shego saw him in the dark. He didn't plan on taking any, but he need to move this along before something bad happened to Shego.

"See," Ron said as he dropped two more pills in her hand. "They're painkillers and nothing more."

Shego hesitated, but took the pills. Fast acting was an understatement because she could already feel the pain lifting.

"Thank you," Ron said. "Now both your leg are broken and bleeding. I can fix that, but I need to move the rock your under. When I move the rock I want you to pull yourself out."

Ron didn't wait for her to replied and stood over her. Pressing his shoulder against the rock Ron lifted the rock as hard as he could. Shego grunted and slowly inched from under the rock. She was thankful for the painkiller because this would have been impossible otherwise. When she was cleared enough Ron dropped the rock and fell next to her.

"Okay, let's fix you up," Ron said. "But I need you to do me a favor please."

"What…"

"Don't attack me when I start healing you," Ron said.

"What…are you talking…about…?"

"I have to touch you," Ron said. "And I don't want you jumping to conclusion."

"….Fine…"

Ron nodded and got to work. He needed to clean her wound first. Ron used hydrogen peroxide wipes to clean dirt and remove rocks and bits of glass. When he was done cleaning he placed sterilized gauze pads along the gash. The gash wasn't long, but it was deep. As he applied pressure he used clean bandages to wrap the wounds hold it in place with clips. He repeated the action on her other leg.

This was pointless because he was going to heal her but it really needed to stop the bleeding. She lost a lot of blood and still might need a doctor.

"There you go," Ron said.

Ron gave a tired smile while continuing to clean her up. Shego had a confused look. She had been silent while Ron treated her wounds. She had been trying to figure out what the sidekick angle was. She had been wondering what happened to the blond.

Shego remembers the fight they had and it was one of the toughest fights she ever had. He was able to switch from tactical fighting, ninjitsu, and Tai Shing Pek Kwar in an instead. Shego couldn't forget the power he had. That blue flame or whatever he called was dangerous.

"What are….you playing at?" Shego asked.

"Huh?"

"Helping…me," Shego said.

"You need the help."

"I'm not stupid….You're the hero….I'm the villain….You don't help your enemy."

"Me? Hero…? No, I'm just Ron," Ron said. "As for you being my enemy..."

Ron shrugged at the thought. He was part of Team Possible and seemed as Kim's sidekick, but Ron's opinion on that was very different than what many people believed. Ron's opinion on a lot of things was different. Ron was very neutral when it came to good and evil.

"I never thought of you as such," Ron said. "While I don't like you hurting Kim I personally don't have anything against you."

Ron was sure Shego noticed that she it was hard for her to breathe. Ron wasn't a doctor and could only guess that maybe her ribs were harming her lung or lungs.

"You should stop talking," Ron said. "I don't know what it is, but your breathing is impaired. Save your strength I'm almost done."

Ron out took off his vest and shirt and handed her his shirt. "Here take this."

She just stared at him. Ron shrugged and placed he items next to her. Ron sat with his back to her and put on his vest. Shego looked at the item and then herself. The upper part of her jumpsuit was barely holding up.

"You didn't try…anything…did you?" Shego asked in a warning tone.

"If you mean did I cop a feel then no," Ron said. "That would have been awkward."

"You could….be lying," Shego said accusingly.

"What does it matter," Ron said. "To you if I didn't touch you I would be I'm lying. If I did touch you I'm telling the truth. I gave you a once over and nothing more."

"So you did….touch me," Shego hissed.

"Yes," Ron said frustrated as he faced her. "I touched your ribs and leg not your chest. It was unavoidable for me not to see your chest in your current state. I'm sorry, but it was an emergency. Now please put on the shirt."

Ron didn't back down from her accusingly glare.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to you are too good," Shego said putting on his shirt and wrapped the ice pack on her ribs.

"Good…" Ron chuckled bitterly at the word.

"What's so funny?"

"Just that word," Ron said getting up. "Now I'm serious I'm going to heal you and it going to be painful, but you need it."

"What do…you mean?"

"I think you're slowly dying," Ron guessed. "At first it would have been from blood loss, but now I believe you'll die from the lack of air. I think your broken ribs are crushing your lung maybe both."

"So…I'm dying," Shego said.

"Yes, you are," Ron said.

Ron didn't mean to be blunt about Shego dying, but he needed to get her out of here or somewhere with air ventilation from outside. Stale air wasn't life threatening, but Ron factored in chemicals and toxin in the air from Dr. Drakken laboratory. There was also the gunpowder from the robots.

"Then forget…healing me…leave…me…here," Shego breathe.

"I can't do that," Ron said.

"Why…not," Shego wheezed. "Rescue is coming…for you…not…me….and I'm dying…anyway so…what the point?"

Rescue wasn't coming because Ron came here alone. No one knew that he was here.

"Shego, you're not going to die," Ron assured her. "I'm not going to let you die."

"That…nice…to hear….but it…late for me…."

Shego turned away from Ron. She wasn't looking for a way out. Shego wasn't suicidal, but she just looked so defeated. She just had given up on even thinking about surviving.

Ron wasn't going give up and he couldn't leave her here. If she died knowing that he could have save her it would haunt him for the rest of his life. He didn't know Shego and wouldn't even think of calling her a friend, but he didn't believe that she deserve to die like this. Trapped like rats in the dark waiting for the air to because poisoned.

Ron checked his power reserves. He wasn't at full power because of the healing of himself. It was still enough to heal her and more. Ron channeled his powers to his senses. He felt the air shift and blow to the left. He only needed a small shift in the air to lead him in the right direction.

'_I can't leave her here to die.'_

Shego looked over random spot with a hopeless expression on her face. Shego grew up unwanted. She was an outcast in her childhood. Label as a freak. Left here to die by the one man she almost trusted. Shego just didn't care anymore. If she died it's not like anyone was going to miss her. Hell, she was sure that some would even celebrate her death.

Before Shego could fall any deeper into depression she felt flaming hands touch her legs and her chest. Before she could do say anything she felt pain in her leg and chest as her bone snap back into place. Ron felt the damage to her body and healed everything he could. He stepped back and let his power do their job at mending Shego's body.

The flames danced over her body and were absorbed into her. The pain vanished as Shego stood up feeling much better. She felt better than ever. She ignited her plasmas hands and the green glow shined with Ron's blue flame. Shego was glaring at him as he had a neutral expression.

"I felt a draft-"

"What was that?" Shego interrupted.

"I just healed you," Ron said. "I told you that it would be painful."

"Why?"

"What does it matter," Ron said. "You're healed and now we can find a way out."

Shego stared at the sidekick with a glowing glare. Ron didn't glare back, but also didn't back down or break eye contact. Seeing as she wasn't getting any answer Shego asked something else.

"Why did you save me?"

Ron didn't know what Shego deal was. She was healed and would live to see another day. He wasn't expecting a thank you, but hope she just dropped the subject.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Ron said.

"How would you know?"

"I don't," Ron said. "But I had the ability to save you and I did."

"Why…"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Ron replied. "You were dying and I could heal you."

"For the wrong person," Shego countered. "You're only doing this to feel better about yourself."

"I don't need to save a person to feel good about myself," Ron said.

"Then why do it."

"Because it's the right thing to do," Ron repeated again.

He was saying that a lot because that was how he felt. Shego wasn't he enemies and she wasn't a killer so he didn't see anything wrong with healing her. Ron's master told him that don't do thing for good and evil. Never pick a side and stay neutral. Act upon your moral, honor, and duty, because it was the right thing to do.

"You did it because you're the _good guy_," Shego spat.

"There goes that word again," Ron said shaking his head. "Anyway, while you are the bad good I don't think you deserve to die like here alone in the dark."

"You don't know shit about me," Shego said to him.

'_She's still going on about this.'_

"I don't," Ron said honestly. "All I know is that you're Shego international thief and Dr. Drakken's sidekick."

"Ex-sidekick," Shego corrected. "I saw Drakken abandoned me."

After everything she had done for the blue bastard. She stuck by him fail plan after fail plan. Yeah they had their falling out, but it never lasted long. It actually hurt that Dr. Drakken didn't even look back when she called his name. She knew that he was a coward, but he didn't even spare her a glance as he ran.

"It's still no reason to leave you behind," Ron said.

"It's even more reason to leave me," Shego said then growled at her. "Or do you get some sick satisfaction watching me suffer. You want to remember me in pain."

Ron frowned at her. Ron didn't like to see anyone suffer and would help anyone if he could if it.

"I get no satisfaction out of that," Ron said. "I don't know what the problem is here, but we should get out of here."

Shego scowled while Ron walked away using his blue flame to light his path. They fell into silent as Ron followed the draft in the air. It was slow, but Ron felt the air shift around more meaning that they were getting close.

"This is your fault," Shego said trailing behind him.

"What makes you say that?"

"If you didn't save me we wouldn't be in this situation."

"True, but then you would have died," Ron said.

"I just ended up dying slowly," Shego said.

"Yes, you _were dying_, but not anymore."

"Why, so you can brag that you saved Shego from a pathetic death."

"I couldn't leave you knowing that you would've die," Ron said. "It would've haunted me knowing that I left a person to die."

"I doubt you would care if I died."

"I wouldn't know," Ron said. "But I know that in that moment I saw that you were going to die and I did what I did to save you."

"You could have save yourself and been with_ princess_," Shego spat.

"I could have, but I didn't."

Shego ignited her other hand for better lighting. She watched to see Ron reaction and there was none. He didn't even finch.

"I'm not going to thank you," Shego said.

"I didn't ask for your thanks," Ron said. "Though, what I want is for you to keep my powers a secret if you please."

"And if I don't," Shego smirked. "What would happen if princess finds out?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "She probably won't even believe you, but I don't want to take that chance. I just hope you have the decency to do one favor to the person that saved your life."

Kim knew about Ron's mystic monkey powers. She was there when he got them. Ron just didn't want Kim finding out that he could use his powers at will. Ron knew Kim too well and if she knew about Ron's ability it would be a few problems.

"Are you going to hold that over me," Shego growled.

"No," Ron said honestly. "All I want is for you to keep it to yourself. Act like it never happened."

Ron walked on in silent. Ron's powers were something he wanted to keep to himself. He only used his powers when he was alone or on missions on his own.

"Tell me about your powers and I'll keep your secrets," Shego said.

"What? Why?" Ron said.

"Call me curious," Shego said. "Call me curious about a lot of things."

Ever since Kim Possible started dating that some boy Shego saw less of Kim. She thought this was good because she really hated her. The less of Kim she saw the better.

Lately it had been Ron that had been doing missions. He came alone and from what she saw not even their nerdling was aware. She thought this would make Dr. Drakken plan easier, but she was wrong. Suddenly Dr. Drakken plans became harder and Shego actually found fighting Ron harder than fighting Kim Possible.

She never thought of the sidekick before, but now he had caught her interest.

Ron looked at Shego then kept walking. If Shego wanted to be curious then so will Ron. Something had been bothering him for a bit. He didn't ask anything because it wasn't his business, but now he was as curious as her.

"Why were you so bent on dying," Ron asked.

"Huh."

"Early you were really ready to die alone in there." Ron said. "Why? I'm sure someone is going to miss you."

Shego gave a bitter laugh. "No one is going to miss me."

"Maybe a friend or partner."

"Never had friends and I work alone."

"Boyfriend…"

"You would be surprise that green skin is a turn off."

Ron frown again as he noticed a bit of sadness in her voice. Ron thought that Shego was gorgeous. The pale green skin just made her look exotic.

"Family?"

"Hell will freeze over before they miss me."

Ron's life wasn't that harsh when he was younger, but it got better. He now lived alone with Rufus; he had his master and Kim even if he saw little of her. Ron was very content with his currents life. His training with his master was completed and he access to his money in the bank because of Bueno Nacho.

His life was good because his master and surprisingly Betty Director told him to stop holding back. If he had the talents for something why not use it instead of wasting it.

Then there was Shego. From what he heard she had no one to miss her if she died. If Ron wasn't here to help her she would have die and no one would have try to come and save her. She would have die alone in this world. That was a horrible existence.

Ron suddenly stopped as his blue glow shined with Shego green plasma. They didn't notice that their flame mix slightly making a seablue flame. It was a very small change, but it was there.

"So you have no one…." Ron said sadly.

Shego noticed his tone and scowled at him. "I don't need your pity?"

"Nor am I giving it to you," Ron said shaking his head. "But…seriously no one."

"Trying to get information about out of me," Shego said. "It doesn't work like that."

Ron wasn't trying to push or pry into her life.

"No, no," Ron said. "It's just I just assumed that someone like you would have tons of friends."

"What would make you think that," Shego said.

"I don't know," Ron said with a shrug. "You just look like a person that has plenty of friends**, **or at least people you could count on. You seem like you're very popular. I mean you got the looks for it."

"Oh yeah I'm queen bee," Shego said mockingly. "I have girls jealous of me and boy eating off my ass. I had people wishing to be me. Ha! What a fucking joke."

Shego's bitter laugh echoed in the cave. It was eerie and made Ron shiver.

"My normal life ended when I was hit by that comet," Shego glaring at Ron. "I went from Shego the whore's daughter to Shego the green freak! They didn't let me forget about it either! Children can be very cruel with words. Green Bitch, Frog Slut, Green Devil or Slime Skank! I couldn't fully control my powers so I couldn't defend myself from bullies and perverts."

Ron blood ran cold and his eye flashed in anger. He had been doing mission alone for a while and dealt with many things. He mentally prayed that what Shego was implying didn't happen to her. Ron believed that she was too strong a person to allow that to happen.

"Shego please don't tell me…."

"That I was raped," Shego finished in a cold chuckle. "Oh they tried some even got close. Many tried to get a piece of me to claim the green witch, but it seems my powers are fueled by rage and hate and boy did I have a lot of that."

Ron looked at Shego as she gave him a cold smiled. Ron didn't like that smile at all. It reminded him of thing he wanted to forget.

"Hands, arms, legs, dicks, all burned away. It didn't stop there oh no they blamed me and called me a monster! What was worst was they all believed it because who's going to believe the daughter of a whore over somerich normal kids. No one is! So, yes I was very popular everyone's favorite freak to torment!"

Ron had to deal with bullies or a long time. It was an everyday occurrence until he stopped relying on Kim and stood up for himself. He just outsmarted them and used big words. But from what Shego was telling him she was worst then bullied.

"Your family…"

"Did nothing!" Shego spat at him. "Brothers are supposed to protect their sisters not abandon them! They knew what was happening and did nothing to stop it. Hell, they even believed that I was the monster everyone made me out to be! Why wouldn't they!? I'm the black sheep of my family the green stain that won't go away!"

Shego gave a humorless laugh that echoed through the cave. Being alive or dead didn't matter to her anymore. Of course she didn't want to die, but it wasn't a very big deal to her. Shego felt her body shake, but she didn't cry. She was Shego and she didn't cry.

Ron thought over her words in sadness. Shego had no one from the start. Ron family life wasn't great, but he Sensei and Mrs. Possible as parental figures. He had Kim and Rufus and that was all the family he needed.

"I would offer a sorry, but I don't think you care," Ron said.

"Good because your apologies mean shit to me," Shego said. "You could have done me a better favor and dropped me somewhere to die."

"If I did that you would've died," Ron said sadly.

Shego noticed the hints of sadness in his voice. Stoppable had a big heart, but it wasn't big enough for a villain...was it?

"You're point," Shego said. "Me dying is of no consequences. I would've died the same way I was born alone and in the dark…."

"No," Ron said firmly. "I wasn't going to let you died."

"I don't need you or your shitty help," Shego said.

"But you do need a friend," Ron said. "Hell you need someone looking out for you."

"I don't need anyone!" Shego snarled. "Not a family or friends!"

"Well I'm going to fix that," Ron said picking up the pace as he followed a drafted.

"Enough of your hero crap!"

"Again I'm not a hero," Ron said.

Ron came to the source of the draft. It was a large crack in the wall. Ron peeked through the crack and saw the night sky outside. Ron looked at his watch and communicator. His watch showed one bar signal and his communicator showed two bars. It wasn't enough and he needed to get higher to put a call through.

Ron patted the crack and stuck his fingers through the crack. The wall was wasn't strong and as thick as the length of his pinky. Ron unsheathed the Lotus blade and with four quick slices a piece of the wall fell down. Ron felt the night air of Middleton.

They were in Dr. Drakken Middleton lair. Why did Drakken have a lair so close to Global Justice and Kim Possible was beyond him? He was surprised Wade never found the place. It must have been one of those very rare chances that Wade wasn't near his computer.

"Alright Shego here's what I'm going to do for you," Ron said. "You said Dr. Drakken left you behind and that you have no one…well you have me now."

"I don't need you," Shego growled.

"And like I said before you do need a friend."

Ron dug into his belt and took out a pen and notebook. He wrote on the page and threw piece of paper at Shego which she caught. Shego opened her hand to find an address, but there was also a key.

"What the hell is this?"

"The address and key to my house," Ron said simply.

Shego eyes widened as she looked at the piece of paper. She didn't know if Stoppable was stupid or not. He just willing gave her a key to his house and thought nothing of it.

"Why are you helping me?" Shego asked. "Are you hoping I change my ways."

"That would be nice, but I'm not forcing the issue," Ron said with a shrug. "I just think that we have a lot in common."

Ron focused his powers into his arms and legs. He placed his hands on the Plateau side and lacked on to it. Ron slowly stood up until he was standing on the side of the mountain. Shego watched with wide eyes as Ron walked on the side of the mountain. Ron jumped a few times making sure he wouldn't fall.

"How are you doing that," Shego asked amazed.

"That's a secret~" Ron teased.

He gave Shego a smile that lite up the whole night.

"I'm not a hero," Ron said. "And I don't think of myself as a sidekick. That's the label you guys gave me. I'm just Ron. I may not know your whole life story, but I believe that you deserve a second chance. You were denied one and that is unforgivable. So, I'm offering you a hand in friendship."

"I don't need friends!" Shego snapped.

"And look how far that gotten you," Ron said with a frown. "Alone and with a villain that only wants you for as long as you are useful. You're young, beautiful, and have so much talent, but after all these years what do you have to show for it."

Shego remained silent and fought down a blush as she looked at Ron. She was also angry at Ron for calling out her lack of achievements. She also was taken aback that Ron actually looked concern her. That was very new to her.

"Look I'm not telling you what to do with your life," Ron said. "If you think you're fine without friends than who am I to say otherwise. From the brief rant you gave me early maybe you really don't want friends."

Ron knew what it was like to not have friends. All he had was Rufus and Kim. He tried to make friends, but who wanted to be friends with the biggest loser of school.

"I want to be friends," Ron said. "Why? I honestly don't know. Honesty I think it would be pretty kickass to have you as a friend. Beside that this is completely out of the blue."

Ron looked at Shego for a long time before he ran down the side of the mountain. Ron used his powers like a magnet and it kept him from falling. He hoped Shego took him up on his offer. Ron really did think that having Shego has a friend would be cool.

Shego watched Ron sprint down the side of a mountain like it was nothing. Healing and now running up walls. He had powers and he could take down scores of Henchmen with ease. He could fight her evenly and Shego was believing that he could fight better then Kim. What else could the sidekick do?

What really confused her was Ron's offer of friendship and this second chance. She thought over their conversation and she didn't see and feel any sort of deception. He even looked concern for her wellbeing. Ron really wanted to be friends with her. All she had to do was accept his offer.

This was Shego's first offer of a genuine friendship and it was offer from Ron Stoppable the sidekick of Kim Possible. Shego looked at Ron's address in her hand. Could she trust this or better question was could she trust Ron. Through her experience the answer was an obvious no, but this time she felt…well she didn't know what to feel.

'_Let see where this goes…'_

* * *

**This story will be updated faster then my other story because it follows the Kim Possible series after 'Exchange.'**

**It will have its own plot that will follow the series, but there will be some differences. I will not use every episode, some will be out of order, and I some will be used latter. This is a lot easier to write because Team Unstoppable has its own plot while Team Rongo it slight AU.  
**

**********Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**

**********LONG LIVE RONGO!**


	2. Chapter 2 His Own Man

**I got some good reviews and some questions from Coldblue one of my favorite reviewers.**

**1.) What the age difference with Ron and Shego?**

_**Shego is 22 and Ron is 17 so they're 5 years ****apart. When it come to age gaps in my stories its always 6-5 years apart. In my opinion Shego is a lot older than she appears, but...who care she hot! :)  
**_

**2.) Will Ron meet Shego brothers in this story?**

_**Hell Yes, he will them and very soon...hehehe...you're going to enjoy that chapter.**_

_**3.) Will Ron and Shego create a Business Empire that profit from legal and illegal activities?**_

_**No. I will not reveal how they will work together. I'm pretty sure you and more other readers know they will team up. I mean the title of the story was a give away. I just won't tell you how their partnership works.**_

_**4.) Will there be character bashing of any kind?**_

_**This isn't a bashing fic. There will be blunt and honest truth, but everyone will get a fair chance.**_

_**Not Team Go...their screw.**_

_**************Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**_

* * *

_Team Rongo_

Chapter 02: His Own Man

_Ron's House_

Ron grabbed a bite to eat at Bueno Nacho before heading off for home. Ron and Kim had their licenses, but Ron was the one with a car. He let her borrow it a few rare times, but not too much it was his baby after all. Ron was fully able to buy Kim a car, but would wait until her birthday. He also had to do it without Kim finding out it was from him. Kim couldn't just accept a car as a gift from her best friends.

Kim saved the world nearly every day and had her license. Ron didn't see anything wrong with getting a hero a car, but she wasn't having it.

Ron pulled into his drive way and parked in his garage. Ron walked into the living room and used his Aura Pulse. Rufus's bright pink aura was upstairs so he was mostly likely asleep. Ron did noticed that a dark green aura was above him. With Aura Pulse no one could hide from him because you can't hide your emotions completely. The only people he knew that could were Master Sensei, Yori, and surprisingly Betty Director.

Ron was actually surprised to see her so soon. Part of him expected her to show up weeks from now. The other part of him didn't think she would show up at all. He shrugged as he took off his gear beside his pants leaving him shirtless. He didn't feel like taking a shower because it was his house and he could do whatever he wanted.

"You can come out now," Ron called out as he stood in the living room.

Ron walked into the kitchen as Shego landed in the living room. She looked at him with surprised and confused. She was confusion because she was very well hidden. She didn't make a sound and stilled her breathing. Shego was surprised because of Ron well defined upper body. It wasn't the greatest she seen from magazines, but for someone his age he was looking pretty hot.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I guessed," Ron lied.

"You're clearing lying," Shego said.

"I know," Ron said. "I gave you a key so you could have used the front door."

"What's the fun in that," Shego said in a lighter tone.

"You didn't break anything," Ron said a bit annoyed.

"I'm a master thief," Shego said. "If something broke you wouldn't even know."

"Riiight," Ron said rolling his eyes. "…Still could have used the front door like normal person…"

Ron took a seat at the dinner table while Shego stood at the other end. Ron noticed the smell of ham and especially cheese. Ron also noticed what that she wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his sweats from his room. He also noticed the smell of soap from her hair. She must have been in his plain room and took a shower. He had no problem with that since she needed one. Head and Shoulders smelled better than blood. This was also the first time Ron seen her without the jumpsuit.

"So what are you doing to do now?"

"I don't know…" Shego said.

"You got anywhere to go."

"No."

Shego didn't meet his eyes as she answered him. Ron looked at her and sighed. Ron could see that she didn't like this one bit.

"That's okay," Ron nodded. "Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want."

"What do you mean?"

"It's exactly as it sounds," Ron said then held up his Bueno Nacho bag. "Are you hungry? It's just a few Tacos and a salad."

"I'm good," Shego shook her head. "I had something while I was here."

"Like my shirts, and sweats," Ron point out. "Did you like the shower?"

Ron laughed when the only response he got was low growl telling him to back off.

Shego took a seat and gathered her thoughts. When Shego came to the address she was expecting an apartment not a house. It wasn't great or anything, but it was a nicer two story house placed right in the middle of Middleton and Upperton. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and even a pool. She had already searched thought the place and used Ron's bathroom and borrowed his clothing.

"Why do you want to be friend with me?"

It was sudden question, but didn't catch Ron off guard. It was a valid question. Why would Ron want to be friend with his best friend arch enemy?

"Well, I think it would be interesting," Ron answered. "And you also could use a friend."

"Friends abandon you," Shego said with a slight growl. "What makes you thank I need someone doing that again?"

"You don't," Ron said. "That's why this is a choice."

Ron sat there and met her gaze with and honest smile. Shego stared at him trying to find some kind of deception or scheme.

"Is that it," Shego said. "You don't want anything like information or for me to stop my life of criminal."

"It would be great if you did Shego, but…I don't want anything from you," Ron said. "You give what you give on your own accord and when you want."

"So that's it," Shego said puzzled. "You want nothing from me. You're not going to convert me to the life of good. You just want…to be my friend."

"If you're willing to give me a chance," Ron said. "If not well…I tried."

Shego didn't know what to do and Ron saw that. It made him angry that Shego didn't know what to do when someone was trying to be friends with her. It also saddened him that Shego was never offered the hand of friendship in the first place. Ron thought about it and smirked. This was not Kim, but was Shego. If he wanted to be friend with her why not treat her differently than Kim.

Suddenly Ron realized that this was Shego and maybe he could be his other self around her. There the Ron that Kim knew and then there was the Ron no knew. Maybe Shego could fit into the Ron that no one knew.

"Hey do you want to see something that I haven't showed Kim," Ron asked with a grin.

"Watch it Stoppable," Shego said.

"What do you…..Oh no?!" Ron blushed. "I don't me that!"

"You sure~" Shego smirked.

Shego wouldn't denial that Ron was cute when he was acting goofy. Now she was see him without the goofy mask he was very handsome.

Ron didn't know how to answer that. Shego was very attractive. She was drop dead gorgeous in his opinion. The long black hair, dark green eyes, her pale green skin made her look different, but it was a good kind of different.

"Do you want to see it or not," Ron said fighting down his blush.

"Something Princess doesn't know about," Shego said. "I doubt that."

Ron smirked. "Follow me."

Ron walked into the kitchen and began moving the refrigerator. With the refrigerator moved Shego saw a flight of stairs. Ron clicked on a switch to light the way.

"What is this?"

"This leads to my den," Ron said heading in. "It is my home away from home within my home. I think you'll like it in here."

Shego stepped in and Ron moved the refrigerator back in place. Ron walked down the stairs and hall with a confused Shego following him. The pathway lead directly under the house to Ron's little sanctuary.

"This better not be a trap Stoppable." Shego warned.

Ron stopped in front of a coded door and looked at the mistrust in her eyes. Ron was again surprised that she even followed him.

"The code is 3459 to get in and 9543 to get out," Ron told her. "We are directly under the house so a well-placed plasma blast above you and you are home free. I hope it doesn't come to that."

"We'll see," Shego nodded. "Now what is this place."

Ron grinned and typed in the code on the door. Shego hear the door unlock.

"This is my little piece of heaven," Ron said. "This is where I can be the me that KP doesn't know about. My sensei, Rufus, and you are the only people that knows about this place."

"I feel so special."

"You should, but let's not wait."

Ron opened the door and headed inside taking off his shoe. Shego followed after and when he stepped into the room her jaw dropped. It was a man cave that any teenager would dream about.

From what Shego saw the room was about the size of his master bedroom just a bit larger. The walls were white with soft carpeting. The ceiling had fluorescent light turned on one at a time. To the right as entertainment center with a large TV, two recliner chairs, and a leather couch. Over to the left was a modern bar that was shocked with drinks and alcohol. There was a bed, closet, bookcases and comic books. There was an advance looking desktop and a lab top. There was also another door that where somewhere else. The room had everything a guy could ever want and more.

"How…What…"

"I know right," Ron said grinned.

"What the hell…"

"I think that everything I come here," Ron said. "…In a good way."

Ron walked over to the bar and stepped behind the counter. He turned on the TV and a movie came on. It was the Fearless Ferret movie _Ferret Rises_. Shego took a seat at the counter and gazing at the many drinks and cups. Finally her eyes stared on Ron who was watching TV.

"What is this place?"

"This is my Ron Cave," Ron said with pride. "It was just a bunker from the previous owners when I bought the house. I gave it a little Ronshine and now you have what you see before you."

"What do you need a lair for?"

"_Ron Cave_ and nothing bad or good," Ron said. "It's just my place I built for when I want to get away from the world. It is a place where I come to think or just hangout."

"And princess doesn't know about this," Shego said.

"I would love to show her, but she too…."

"Good," Shego said gesturing towards the bar. "Law abiding."

"Yes, that word," Ron nodded. "I would show her, but then she would complain about the bar and I'm not changing anything in here."

Ron would love to show Kim this place. The reason that he didn't was that would raise too many questions that Ron didn't want to answer.

"Yeah about the bar…" Shego questioned. "Aren't you a little young."

"Wow an international criminal is questioning me why I have a bar," Ron laughed. "Shego, I drink as a hobby. It's a habit I picked up from cooking. I learned that I'm a really good at and built one to practice the art."

Shego saw the many drinks and glasses. Ron had everything a bartender needed. "How good are you?"

"Pretty damn good," Ron said with proud confidence.

"Are you now…?"

Ron smiled at her. "Name a drink and I can make it."

Ron stood up and put on his black apron.

"Come on Shego any drink," Ron said.

"How about a Cosmo?"

"Easy."

Shego didn't ask what kind of cosmopolitan she wanted so Ron made her a classic.

Ron placed two glasses on the counter one a normal cup and the other was a Martini glass. Ron placed ice in the cup and a squeeze of lime dropping it in the cup. He added an ounce of Vodka and orange Triple Sec. Ron then added Lime Cordial and Cranberry Juice. He started to shake it up to get that lime taste and poured it into the Martini glass. Ron placed a spice of lime on the rim of the glass and it was ready to serve.

"One Cosmo," Ron said.

Shego was impressed and when she took a sip she nodded at the taste. "This is good Stoppable."

"Of course it is I made it."

"Someone is a bit cocky," Shego said taking another sip.

"When it comes to cooking and drinks I am."

Shego watched as Ron made himself a Kamikaze on the rocks. Ron had powers, his own lair, and was even a drinker. Shego didn't know what it was, but she was happy that she knew something that Kim didn't. Shego finished her drink and asked for another. Ron quickly made it and they drink together.

"Why show me this place," Shego said.

"I don't know really," Ron said honestly. "I can think of a few reasons. One being that you're not Kim."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"With Kim I have to be good," Ron said. "I can pull a few pranks, but ultimately I have to been the good guy. I don't have to be that around you."

"You only started getting to know me."

"And yet I'm very comfortable sharing a drink with you," Ron said with a smile. "Rufus can't drink much without passing out."

"You drink with your pet."

"Not much," Ron shook his head. "Rufus can have a few shot glasses of a very light drink and then he's out."

Ron made himself another Kamikaze on the rocks. Ron liked tasting and making drinks. He liked to experiment with different kind of drinks and making new ones. Ron wasn't an official bartender, but he approached the art like cooking. Ron treated this like cooking and it excelled at it. He saw that he was good at it and wanted to do it more. Thus answered the question of the bar in his Ron Cave.

"It nice to drink with a friend," Ron said.

'_Friend…'_ Shego thought. "You don't have friends?"

With a sad sigh Ron answered, "I only have Rufus and Kim."

Ron didn't bother with lying to her. Ron didn't have any friends outside of Kim and Rufus. Ron didn't have any problems with Monique outside that she was a huge gossip. She was really Kim's friend. Zita Flores was his first girlfriend, but he screwed that up and rarely saw her. Yori saw Ron as the chosen one.

"What about the other reason," Shego asked looking over the rim of her glass.

"You need this place more than Kim does."

"I can just go to any other bar," Shego said. "This is nice and all, but a bar is a bar."

"I don't think it's that easy for you," Ron said. "I'm sure that there is a bar or two that will serve you, but do you feel the heat whenever someone walks through the door. You can never really enjoy a drink if you're always ducking at shadows or a siren. I'm sure it even more difficult with men undressing you with their eyes."

Shego listened to the words of Ron and didn't know what was going on. She didn't know if it was the drink or not, but Ron was right about her bar situation. There were very few places that served her. Those places weren't in great neighborhoods so cops came around a lot. She wouldn't mind the cops if the drinks were good, but they weren't. Guys stared at her a lot despite her pale green skin. Men would bang anything and one if they got the chance. Shego always attached the weird ones.

"What and you're not…" Shego said leaning over the bar.

Ron eyes roamed over her and it was very clear that Shego wasn't wearing a bar. He looked back at the TV with a blush. He didn't have a problem with girls after growing a back bone, but Shego wasn't just any girl. It was very clear to Ron that Shego was a woman.

"I don't trust myself to answer that," Ron said.

"Why not," Shego said playfully. "I don't bite."

"You're punches say otherwise."

"Don't be like that," Shego said. "I always thought you were kinda cute."

"Thank Shego," Ron said with a brighter blush. "And I think…."

Ron blushed even more and mumbled something into his drink. Ron glanced at Shego who had her head cocked to the side. Ron eyes widened because even though the gesture was out of character it made her looked cute as hell.

"What was that Ronnie?"

"I…think…well…I always thought…that…you looked...you know...gorgeous," Ron admitted.

"W-What…?"

"I say…you look gorgeous," Ron repeated. "I always thought that about you. I mean Kim is pretty cute now and seeing her mom she will be beautiful, but…you. Shego you're gorgeous."

It was silent between them as Shego blushed and Ron fiddled the rim of his glass. Shego looked at Ron with shock and surprise evident on her face. People said that she was beautiful, but it always mockingly. A insult on her green skin. It was clear that hearing Ron's word were a first for a first for her.

Ron didn't look at Shego because he didn't trust himself at this moment. Ron wasn't a lightweight, but drinking gave him a loose tongue. The last thing he wanted was to piss off the woman that could sling plasma from her hands. This bar was not cheap.

"Do you really mean that," Shego asked. "If that is a joke…"

Shego lite her right hand, but was shocked when Ron ignited his right hand in a flame of ethereal blue. It was like her powers, but instead of a violent green and black it was calming blue and white. Ron gasped her hand and their green and blue flame made a seablue flame.

"I wasn't joking." Ron said seriously. "You are gorgeous in every sense of the word."

The seablue flame danced in their hands. Shego looked into the gentle brown eyes of Ron. Ron looked into the dark emerald eyes of Shego. Ron saw a woman that needed someone to find trust in. Shego saw a lonely man that was reaching out to someone like him.

The flame extinguished, but the still kept holding hands. It felt nice reaching out to someone and finding a person.

"Thanks…," Shego whispered.

"Don't thank me," Ron smiled. "I was just telling the truth."

"Still it's nice to hear," Shego said. "I'm not used to it."

"You'll keep hearing it…unless you suddenly turn ugly."

"And if I sudden did."

"Then you're gorgeous on the inside…where it counts."

"Wow." Shego laughed. It was an actual real laugh.

They enjoy their drinks and casual conversation. Ron asked simple questions that he could answer himself, but wanted her to answer. Ron wanted Shego to feel comfortable and welcomed. Ron didn't baby or tiptoe around her. He just let her control the conversation.

Ron showed her his bartending skills and made several drinks and shots. Making drinks wasn't that hard if you knew about alcohol. It was about what a good mix was and how to mix it. It was about matching the drink to match with a person's mood. This was his first time making a drink for a person, beside Rufus, but he was happy with the results. He like sharing his skills.

"So this power of yours…." Shego draw out.

"I can't tell you Shego," Ron said. "At least not yet anyway."

"Oh I'll find out eventually," Shego said. "I'm wondering why it's a secret."

There were many reasons why his powers were a secret. It was a powerful and unknown source of energy. It was guard secret of a ninja school. It was tied to a prophecy about him. It was too dangerous for people to know about. The list weren't on.

"I have many reasons," Ron said. "I don't want people to know because they don't need to know. I shouldn't even be telling you."

"Is it…Do you have cosmetic power?" Shego slurred a bit.

"What," Ron laughed. "I have freckles, but I think makeup can cover that…can it?"

"What do your freckles have to…oh hahaha very funny I meant cosmic powers?"

"Cosmic what," Ron was clearing feeling his alcohol.

"The powers that I have you moron," Shego snapped.

"OHHH…No, I got them last years," Ron said. "I had been trained to master them."

"How's that going?"

"I'm done,' Ron said with confidence. "I just had to realize that I have potential and talent that I been wasting all these years."

"Is that why you're suddenly doing the lone wolf thing," Shego asked. "I noticed that you been doing some mission lone these past few months."

Ever since Ron realized what he could do he stopped playing the fool. He been doing mission and stopping Dr. Drakken before Wade could even know what was up. He even had been doing a few secret missions for Dr. Director. Ron loved being part of Team Possible, but lately he been coming to terms that he could do great alone. He didn't want to be alone, but he knew he could if he wanted to.

"I have," Ron said. "With Kim dating and looking for a boyfriend I have a lot of free time."

Shego all most spat out her drink. "Wait! Princess is dating someone and it's not you!"

"What's not supposed to mean!"

"Cool it tiger," Shego said. "I just believed that you two would hook up."

"I thought so to for a while," Ron said. "But after some thinking I could see myself dating Kim."

"Oh…" Shego frowned.

"But not for long," Ron continued. "She is very cute and I had a crush on her for as long as I could remember, but now I can't see us together for long. She's more like a bossy sister to me than anything else."

"So you don't have feeling for her?"

"I do," Ron admitted. "I love Kim I really do, but not in a romantic way."

"Really…" Shego said then thought. _'Good.'_

Shego filed this away in her mental Ron file. She had a file on Kim and wanted one on Ron, but with hackers like Wade and nosy people like Dr. Drakken she couldn't create a file on Ron. It would be embarrassing if people thought she was 'stalking' Ron Stoppable.

"Anyway let's get down to business," Ron said.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what the future holds," Ron said. "But clearly that's going to be difficult with you being villain."

Shego didn't know what she wanted to do. She really wanted to just sit here and enjoy the peace she had at the moments.

Ron took out a beer and headed over to couch. Ron cracked opened the can and relaxed into the comfortable cushion. Shego took her Manhattan Cocktail and sat next to Ron. The intoxicate blond hardly noticed how closed Shego sat next to him.

"I'm not going to ask about your work with Dr. Drakken," Ron said. "I'm also not going to reveal anything about KP."

"Well then what am I doing here," Shego said with a laugh.

"I don't know," Ron shrugged. "You can leave and I won't say word about us meeting."

Shego looked at Ron and their faces were very closes.

"What kind of sidekick are you?" Shego asked. "You save your best friend arch rival, let me into your home, show me your lair-"

"Ron Cave," Ron corrected.

"Whatever!" Shego said. "Then you make me drinks."

"And now we're sitting here watching TV." Ron added. "I'll admit that I didn't plan on this happening, but I'm glad I did."

"You are the oddest man I ever meant," Shego said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Meh normal is pretty boring," Ron said and smirked. "And you got to admit that you're enjoying yourself a little or else you'd have left already."

Shego face didn't show it, but she was enjoying the company. It wasn't great or life changing, but sitting here with Stoppable, watching TV, and having a nice drink. Shego felt more relax then she had in a while. She felt good, welcomed, and most of all she felt…normal.

"Beside Kim has her friends in high school," Ron said. "She is going to have a life of her own and so am I. She doesn't need to know everything about me and what I do or who I hang with."

Kim was already one of the most popular girls in school. Ron was tempted to say the most popular person in school, but she wasn't around because of her hero duty.

"Doesn't your parent know about this," Shego asked. "If must have cost then a shit load to pay for all this."

"I live alone with Rufus," Ron said.

Shego move closer to Ron. "They kicked you out."

"When I was done with high school they would have," Ron said. "I didn't let them get the chance. Lucky I got to my money."

Normally Shego would ask how much he got in the bank, but at this moment she could care less about money or anything else.

"Sounds like family issue," Shego sympathized.

"They just didn't really want me," Ron said sadly. "They wanted a girl and got me. They still took care of me and raise me, but I could tell they didn't love me like they would have if I was a girl. They were never around and always busy. When they were around they were somewhat emotionally distance. Not cut off, but not close either. They made big decision for me without even thinking how it would affect me."

Ron rarely saw his parents or talked to them after he moved out. They were against him moving out, but with help from his Sensei he got his freedom and a new home. He heard that they moved to Florida and were thinking about having another kid.

"Do you miss them," Shego asked. "They were still your parents…"

"I can't really miss people they were around," Ron said a little bitterly. "I'll admit that after I moved out I was a little lost, but I don't need them."

Ron keep track of them because even if they didn't click as a family they were still his parents. They may not fit well together, but he would be there for his parents if they needed him.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Ron answered. "I'll be eighteen in a few months."

"Seventeen and living on your own," Shego said. "You don't know how lucky you are."

"The thing is I know how lucky I am," Ron said. "I have tons money and two great parental figures in my sensei and Mrs. Possible. I have Rufus and Kim even if she not around as much."

Ron had money, a car and a motorcycle, Rufus and Kim, a house and a pool. He had powers and knew how to use them. He was smart and handsome. He was seventeen and was already set for life. He didn't need school or college. The world was wide open for Ron.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I think I grew up to fast," Ron admitted. "Ever since my training and moving out from my parents I've freed myself from depending on Kim or anyone."

"About time," Shego said with sly smile.

"I agree," Ron grinned. "But anyway. I have all this yet I'm still a loser and still alone. I changed my way, but I don't feel like anything really changed."

Ron wasn't drunk, but he was making himself depressed. This was his first time drinking with another person and he was whining about his sorrow. Ron shook his head scolding himself. Ron didn't bother people with his problems. He thought his problems were selfish and important.

"I'm sorry Shego," Ron said. "I'm complaining about nothing. I'm sure your life was way worst then my so let me shut up."

"No, no it's okay," Shego said. "I'm not one to compare life's hardship like that."

"You can talk about it if you want," Ron said. "I won't push or pressure you and I'm not as wise as my Sensei, but I'm a very good listener."

"And if I didn't want to talk," Shego said.

"Then we can just watch TV," Ron said holding up the remote. "Over one thousand channels with-"

"Nothing I want to watch," Shego said pressing against his side.

Ron started to blush like an apple. "Well…I don't know if you're into video games-"

"I'm not," Shego said turning off the TV.

Ron lips started to dry and his palm were sweaty. He tried to look away and think of something. But he was sure Shego had something else in mind. Beside her eyes were too beautiful to look away from.

"Shego…I-I…"

"Let's be honest here."

Shego straddled his lap while keeping eye contact. She rested her hands on shoulders and head on his forehead. Shego right roamed up and down Ron chest.

"We both feel something here," Shego said as she pointed between Ron and her.

"I'm not going to denial that I don't," Ron said.

"So why don't we do something about it."

Shego started to kiss his neck feeling the muscle on his arms and chest. Shego had a good feeling about Ron. She felt comfortable around him. She felt relaxed and so welcomed here. Ron made her feeling normal and even with her history he didn't judge her.

Ron started to get into the action stroking her thigh and pressing her close to him. He wasn't lying he said that he felt something between them. He felt draw to her back in the cave in. He was about to place his own kisses on her, but stopped. This felt great and god he wanted to take that big leap, but…this wasn't right.

Ron felt it everything Shego kissed his neck. She never touched his lips or looked him in the eyes. He felt her hesitate very slight as she tried to grinded against him.

"Shego…this is nice...fuck…this is great but…I'm going to have to stop this."

"What!"

Shego jumped off Ron with the look of hurt on her face. Yeah, Shego had been drinking and had a few shots, but she wasn't anywhere close to drunk. She was in control and was offering herself to Ron. She knew exactly what she was doing and it was something that she had never done before. Shego had chances with men and being a villain people were in to some kinky shit, but she never took that leap yet.

"Why not!" Shego yelled. "We both feel something here. It doesn't have to be love, but it's enough to fuck!"

"It that what you want," Ron said standing up. "To have sex…"

"Isn't that why you want to be _friends_," Shego reminded Ron. "Be friends with Shego, get in close, and then get a quick lay."

"No, that was never my intention," Ron said.

"Why isn't it!?" Shego snapped at him. "You bring me down here to your _Ron Cave_, give me a few drinks to loosen me up, then we fuck the night away."

"I didn't bring you here for sex," Ron argued.

"Isn't that how it works," Shego said. "Isn't fucking the hottest girl you can find every guys goal. You may be a good guy, but you're still a guy."

Ron was very disappointed that Shego thought of him as such. Ron had urges like any one guy his age. The different between Ron and most guys was control, feelings, and morals. Ron was too much in control of himself to give in to his make urges. He was a sensitive type so he couldn't just have sex with a girl and just drop her. Ron also respected women too much to see then as a mean of release and nothing more.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm not attached to you because I am."

Shego was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

"But I'll be damn if I'm compared to every man that hurt you," Ron said.

"Then what is it," Shego asked. "You're not into green skinned freak. I should have known just when I thought…I just thought I found...someone to give myself to."

Ron thought over her works and frowned at the word freak. Ron could see her green skin, but to him Shego was just really pale. Then he thought over what she said after and his eyes widened.

"Give yourself to…"Ron repeated. "Shego…are you a virgin?"

Ron didn't need an answer from the look she gave him. It was a hurt look from many rejections and people trying to force their way on to her. Ron thanked god that they failed and were punished. Shego's flames were very unforgiving.

Shego frowned releasing a bitter laugh. Yeah, she was a virgin. It was one of the biggest secret she had. People have tried to forcibly change that and failed. When she was looking for someone they were always put off by her green skin. When Shego thought she found a nice guy he was taken. She acted the part of an experience woman well, but Shego never felt the touch of a man. Shego only felt the cold sting.

Shego lost her composer and fell to her knees. It was a cycle of rejections and crushed hopes. She wasn't going to give herself to some creep pervert just to lose her virginity. Shego was a villain, but even she dreamed of the one guy to sweep her off her feet. Who didn't want that one guy that would take the pain of being alone away?

Just as the tear began to fall Shego felt strong arms wrapped around her. Shego looked up to see Ron smiling at her. He wasn't judging, mocking, or any kind of deceit. Shego could felt the sincerity as he held her. Shego just gave in to his embrace.

"Let's go to bed," Ron said.

While still holding her, Ron and Shego walked over to the bed. Ron and Shego got under the covers and lights turned off with a clap. Ron pulled Shego closed as she wrapped her arms around her. The only thing lighting the room was the dim glow from the bar.

"Ron," Shego whispered. "Why doesn't anyone want me?"

Shego felt so small in his arms. Ron remembered the confidence Shego that would sling plasma at anyone that crossed her. She was a villain, but she was a confidence villain. Now she just felt so fragile and the slightest thing would break her.

"I ask myself that when it comes to my parents," Ron said. "I asked that when Kim is too busy. When I'm alone on a Friday or Saturday night I ask why I am alone."

"How do you answer that?"

"I don't have a verbal answer," Ron said. "I just remember that I'm not alone. I have my Sensei, Mrs. Possible, Kim, Rufus…and now Shego."

"Thanks…" Shego said with a smiled.

"No problem," Ron said lightly kissing her head. "You're free to stay and use this place for as long as you want. If you leave tomorrow or in the middle of the night that's fine just remember that you have a place to come back to. You're not alone anymore."

Ron smiled and went to sleep making sure to he held her close. Shego looked at Ron peaceful expression. His best friend arch enemy was in the same room and sleeping in the same bed. He held her close and made her feel at home.

"You better not screw this up Ron…"

Shego gave Ron a small kiss on his cheek and fell asleep. She didn't know that Ron wasn't a sleep yet and heard her final words.

'_You can count on me Shego.'_

**Scene Break**

_Friday the next day_

Ron Stoppable left early in the morning for school. It was a Friday, but he was too tried for so he slept in. He received a call saying that he needed to show up cheer practice. He had gotten the same call gotten a call early this week when he didn't show up last time. Ron wasn't part of the cheer squad anymore and was curious as to why he needs to be there.

He didn't want to wake Shego over something like school. When he woke up and saw her he just couldn't. She looked so peaceful that it would have been a crime to wake her up. After last night Shego could use some alone time. They said a lot last night and emotions weren't high, but they could use some cooling off.

Ron just left a note, and some breakfast. The note was his number and telling her that he left for school. He shouldn't be there long. She already had a spare key because he had a feeling that Shego needed a place to stay for a while. Also he didn't want her breaking into his home all the time. He gave her a key in the first time so she didn't need to break in the first place.

In the meantime he was driving his car to school. Ron drove a Mustang Shelby GT500. It was black with red racing stripe to make it go faster. Ron gave it the latest in upgrades both legal and illegal. He also threw his in own parts to make the car his pride and joy. He had a motorcycle a black Suzuki GSX-R750 that he upgraded as much as his car.

Kim had asked how he was able to afford his car and bike. It should have been obvious really. He just told her the truth about his royalty check from Bueno Nacho. He gave money to various charities and outreach programs so she couldn't really company. Though, he did swear her to secrecy. He didn't want anyone to know about his money.

Ron parked the car and walked into school heading straight for the gym. When he entered the gym he saw that the squad had formed a pyramid. He waited until they were finished, but he was very confused about the formation of the pyramid. He had seen them preform the pyramid hundreds of times, but this one was a mistake.

There were already five cheerleaders forming it and only the top spot was free. Ron knew that since Kim was cheer captain she was supposed to be on top. That would complete the pyramid, but where would Bonnie supposed to go. Ron would have told them the problem, but it wasn't his problem to deal with.

"Hey Kim," Ron said walking up to her. "Cheer trouble."

"Ron?" Kim said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, no one invited the loser," Bonnie mocked.

"You can shut the hell up because no was talking to you," Ron said to Bonnie. "Oh and KP your pyramid is falling."

"What?"

"Bonnie! Kim!" The cheerleader yelled as they fell.

Ron winched as they landed on each other. "That is gonna to leave a mark."

Kim shook her head in shame. What was the point of being cheer captain if the team didn't listen to her? With Bonnie trying to one up her no one knew who the leader was out of Kim to Bonnie?

"I don't want to deal with this," Kim said.

"You don't have to," Bonnie said. "All you have to do is quit and give me what should be rightfully my."

"And let the team go to hell I don't think so."

"I'll lead the team better then you can."

"Lead it straight to the ground," Kim said. "You care more about your looks then the squad."

"I do not!" Bonnie said looking over her face with a hand mirror.

"Bonnie you're fixing your make up while you're arguing with me," Kim point out. "Who does that!?"

Bonnie flipped her hair with a huff "Well someone needs to look good for the team."

Ron didn't want to hear the woes of cheerleaders. Ron was a good listener at letting people vent to him, but this was stupid and unimportant.

"Anyway!" Ron cut in. "KP, do you know anything about me being here. Last time I checked I wasn't on the team."

"Good we don't need a loser god ruining us," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie the adults are talking," Ron scolded her. "Go chew on a lipstick or whatever stupid girl do."

Bonnie glared at the Ron as he waved her away like an annoying child. Kim laughed at Bonnie and addressed Ron.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Kim said. "But I don't know about anyone calling you here. Who did call you?"

"It was early this week and this morning," Ron told her. "I got a call from Barkin office telling me to come here."

"Shouldn't you check with him then?"

"I would, but he told me to come here," Ron said pointing at the gym.

Kim wished she could help him, but honestly she had no idea what Ron was talking about. She did want him to rejoin the squad. They were down a mascot and only Ron could really pull of the mad dog image.

Ron quit after his time in Japan. Ron did a lot of time differently after he came back from Japan. Over the last few month He changed his looks and posture. He moved out of his house and was living on his own. Ron was still Ron, but he had changed from what she was used to. She thought it was the money or because she was looking for a boyfriend, but Ron just didn't care about that. His new found money never went to his head like she thought it would.

"Ladies…where is Stoppable?" Barkin asked as he walked into the gym.

"Somewhere he doesn't want to be," Ron said looking at Barkin clearly annoyed.

Ron and Steve Barkin never liked each other. It started over one misunderstanding and lead to Barkin riding Ron ass since day one of high school. Ron put up with for a while, but not anymore. The man was out to get Ron and it was pushing pass the point of mere annoyance.

"Why am I here Barkin?"

"Stoppable," Barkin said showing the same annoyance. "I called you here because you were invited to cheer camp with the squad."

"Is your old age catching up to you I quit weeks ago."

"Watch it Stoppable. I remember it very well," Steve said. "I didn't want you to come, but the Middleton Cheerleading Association invited you. I just don't see why they want to invite a quitter."

"What's your deal old man!?" Ron snapped. "I quit for my own reasons and they have nothing to do with you or this damn team!"

"Once a quitter always a quitter," Barkin said. "You're just slacker like I say years ago."

"And you're an ass that doesn't know when to back off!"

"Cool you mouth or I'll see you in detention!"

"I guess you're going to be in a room alone again," Ron said. "You should be used to sitting in a room alone by now."

"One more words Stoppable and I'll-"

'What!" Ron interrupted. "You'll call my parents! Go ahead see if they care because I sure as hell won't!"

Ron and Steve glared at each other. Ron could deal with bullies that was easy, but Steve was another issue. Ron could hurt a bullies in self defense or when he was helping someone. Ron couldn't do anything like that to Steve. He had to endure him because he was a teacher, but he was really push Ron's the wrong way these past few weeks.

"Okay guys that enough," Kim said stepping between them.

"What the hell is your problem with me Barkin?" Ron asked.

"I wouldn't have a problem with you if you weren't such a punk."

"Punk," Ron spat at the work. "I have done nothing to you yet you kept bothering me."

"Ron that's enough," Kim warned.

"Fine," Ron said, "But know this Barkin you need to back off. You have a whole school of bullies and punks yet to single me out. I'm done with you slapping detention on me for breathing. I'm not threatening you and I hope it never come to this, but if you keep push me I will push back and I can promise you that can push a lot harder then you can."

Ron turned his back towards a stunned cheer squad and walked away. He did flipped Barkin the bird as he walked through the door. Ron quickly made it too his car and was pissed that he just wasted his time coming here. Why does he bother coming to school when shit like this happened. Him rich being had nothing to do with it. He was too smart for school, and had little patience for bullies and power abusing teachers.

He got an offer from Betty Director to join Global justice. She clearly saw that Ron was wasting his time in high school. He had enough gear and skill to do his own hero work. He could join his Sensei clan and be a full ninja. He had some many option in life yet none of them interested him.

Ron made it too his car when he heard Kim called out to him. "Ron!"

"Yeah KP," Ron said leaning on his car.

"What happened back there?" Kim asked. "You went crazy on Barkin."

"Barkin pissed me off," Ron said.

"But you started it," Kim argued. "He a teacher and vice principal you can't just snap at him like that!"

"But it's okay for him to harass me every day," Ron counted. "It's okay for him to slap a detention on me for showing up to school five minutes late."

"You shouldn't have been late."

"It's five minutes Kim!" Ron said. "We have come from missions hours late to school, but I'm the one getting weeks' worth of detentions."

"I'm saving the world," Kim said. "You can't give me detention for that."

"And I'm not," Ron said. "I'm not taking credit for your hero gig, but I help to."

"Well you're my sidekick," Kim said. "I usually have to save you."

"So I don't do anything," Ron said annoyed. "I just come along for the ride and for you to save me from hurting myself."

"Ron you do more this that, but you're the distraction," Kim said. "It's always been that way I don't see the problem now."

Ron said with a shake of his head. "I'm not just the distraction or your buffoon of a sidekick. If you think that's all I am then I've clearly overestimated my place on Team Possible. I don't need saving anymore."

"This isn't about the Team Possible," Kim said. "This is about Barkin and you. Ron you can't just snap at him you did quit the team."

"I have my reasons!" Ron said. "I quit for my own reason that I don't have to explain to anyone. AGH! This is useless!"

Ron opened the car door, but Kim stopped him. "Ron you can't leave. You have to apology to Mr. Barkin."

"I don't have to do anything!" Ron snapped at her.

Ron hated yelled at Kim, but he wasn't going to just roll over and do as she told him. He had been doing that for seventeen years. Master Sensei told him to stand up for himself. He wanted boy that was like a grandson to have a backbone. He didn't say so bluntly and used ancient wisdom, but the point was very clear. Stop being a bitch and grow a pair.

Again, not so bluntly said, but that what Ron got what he was saying.

"I'm tire of letting people trying to walk all over me," Ron said in controlled anger. "I don't care about fame or people knowing my name. I'm my own man and I won't let anyone tell me what to do anymore! I'm not going to sit back and let people insult and push me around!"

Kim stepped back as she saw the angry in Ron's eyes. No, angry was the wrong term because Ron rarely ever got mad. It was like he was trying to make Kim understand something and she just wouldn't listen to reason.

"KP...I got you back no matter what," Ron said in a calmer tone. "But if you think I'm just a distraction and a pushover…then I'm sorry, but that not going to happen…"

"Ron listen-"

"No KP." Ron cut her off. "We're both not in the right mind to talk now. You're making me very upset and…and I don't want to say anything I'll regret later…see you later…"

Ron jumped in the driver seat of his car and drove off leaving a stunned Kim behind. Ron didn't want to yell at her and hated it, but something she could be so damn stubborn. Ron loved Kim, but she could really make him mad. Kim had never thought to see things from Ron's point of view.

He would apologies, but right now he didn't want to be near Kim Possible.

* * *

**Another chapter down of Team Rongo.**

**Ron having a bar and drinking alcohol will not make him a drunken alcoholic. He treats it like cooking and is great at it and nothing more. Ron is very responsible so I don't see a problem with him having a shot or two with a beer. DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE!  
**

**As for Shego being a virgin it is part of the story and her character. I personal don't believe that Shego is a virgin. She is not a slut, a whore, or anything else of the like, but I believe that Shego has slept with a guy or two. Give your opinion on the matter because I'm curious what you think on the subject. It is an odd topic, but...well I'm curious.**

**Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**

**LONG LIVE RONGO!**


	3. Chapter 3 Metal X

**Next chapter, but first some questions and answers!**

**1.) How great is Ron with inventions/gadgets if he can use them on missions/vehicles he has?**

_**He is as good as Zorpox before he change into him. This story takes place before Zorpox make s a appearance. Remember it has been hinted that Ron has brains before changing into Zorpox. **_

**2.) Will Ron and Shego become Allies of Global Justice and Yamanouchi Ninjas when being called for Back up?**

**_Ron and Shego haven't even teamed up yet and Shego does have a criminal record. Yamanouchi isn't a problem, but I won't reveal how they will handle Global Justice._**

**3.) Will Ron find some Lorwardia/Alien technology and reverse engineering their technology?**

_**Read this chapter**_

**4.) Will Ron and Shego kill in this story?**

_**I won't reveal anything about Shego, but you got remember in this story Ron doesn't side with good or evil, but for what is right. What that means for killing is up in the air.**_

**5.) Ever thought of making a Crossover story with an AU Ron Stoppable in a DC/Marvel universe?**

_**I have no problem with that and its a great idea. I know DC and Marvel, but there are a lot of characters I won't be adding in this story. Some character will make the story too complicated. Other are too damn powerful (Superman). If I add a character he or she will not have powers or if they do it will powers equips to Ron's and Shego. This is Ron and Shego story not DC and Marvel.**_

**I hope that answers your questions and keep them coming.**

**************Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**

* * *

_Team Rongo_

Chapter 03: Metal X

_Ron House_

Shego was watching TV down in the _Ron Cave_. She had a bag of chips and a soda. Shego could have made herself a drink at the bar, but it was too early for that. It was a Friday, but it was still early for that. Who drinks on a Friday alone? Not, Shego that's who. After last night she was a bit put off with the thought of drinking for a bit.

Shego woke up annoyed that Ron wasn't in bed and even more annoyed that he went to school for Kim Possible. The only reason she wasn't truly anger was because he say he wouldn't be long. She didn't know why she was acting like a love stuck teenage when it came to Ron. Though, for some reason the thought of Ron being with Kim bothered her. They weren't dating and they were best friends, but it still ticked her off.

Shego flicked through the channels letting her mind wandered. She was thinking about what to do with her life. She wasn't going back to Dr. Drakken after he abandoned her. Going back to the life as a villain was very tempting, but something was off about it. Yeah, she had tons of freedom, but what did she have to show for it. A very large bank account and that was it. She had a few jewels and fine gems in her safety deposit box, but nothing great.

Shego had no desire to be the good guy. The world didn't bother saving her so why save it. Her time on Team Go taught her that she wasn't appreciated. It not like she wanted to join, but her moronic big brother pressured her to. Back before she didn't have a backbone. They wouldn't dare bother her now knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against her.

Shego dropped the remote with a sigh. She didn't know what to do anymore. She hadn't been so lost since she…well ever. She was actually wishing Ron would show up so she could have someone to talk to. Shego was very bored. Luckily she didn't have to wait long.

Ron entered his _Ron Cave_ carrying his mission gear. He left it in the living room last night. Ron shouldn't have done that. His outfit was very advance and was not cheap or easy to make. He needed to keep his mission clothing in his lab for calibration and upkeep.

"How was that thing at school," Shego asked.

Ron jumped in surprised. Ron was deep in thought and forgot Shego was still here.

"Oh...bad, they wanted to go to this cheer camp."

"That's it," Shego said. "It can't be that bad. I thought guys were into cheerleaders."

"They're not that great," Ron said. "Anyway I quit the squad."

"Why?"

"I joined so I could be closer to Kim," Ron said. "That was a really dumb reason for joining a team if you ask me so I quit a few weeks back."

"What were you the mascot?"

Ron gave a mock bow. "Middleton's famous Mad Dog and football team punching bag."

Ron thought over his time as mascot and it was a really dumb idea. Yeah, it got him closer to Kim, but it just made him a bigger target for bullies.

"Anyway I got into with Kim and Barkin then left."

"Oooh you chew Pumpin out," Shego said with glee. "You got to tell me."

"It nothing really," Ron said. "It started out with just me and Barkin going at it and I stormed out giving him the finger."

"Nice," Shego praised.

"Then as I went to my car Kim chased after me and started saying I should apology to the asshole. It wasn't happen."

"That's all," Shego pouted. "Come Ronnie tell me more."

Ron blushed and looked away from her pout. He knew Kim puppy dog pout was dangerous because she was cute and he had a crush on her. Shego was gorgeous; he was attracted to her, and abnormal which was an odd turn on for Ron. Shego's puppy dog pout would break Ron.

"Maybe later, but I got to repair and do some calibration on my equipment."

Shego saw the bundle of clothing in his hands. It was his shirt, vest, glove, and pants. She remembered wearing his long sleeve shirt, but didn't see anything special about it.

"Why do you need to adjust your clothing?"

"My mission gear and clothing are very special," Ron said.

"The nerdling final letting you play with some toys," Shego said. "I thought he only make things for princess."

"He does," Ron said. "But…It's better if I just show you."

Shego followed Ron to the door she been curious about. Ron opened the door and it led to another hallway that divided into two. The right led to his underground garage where he worked on his car and bike. The left led to the backyard where his laboratory was.

It was started from his Ron Cave. He needed a place to work in private so he expanded. This whole hallway and two room cost him a few millions. Adding parts, wiring, ventilation, power and it took a chuck out of his accounts. He still had plenty of money, but he wasn't going to do this again.

"This is so an underground lair," Shego commented.

"Ron Cave," Ron reminded her.

"Whatever," Shego dismissed. "You can call this place whatever you want it's still lair."

"You make it sound like I'm a villain," Ron said.

"Are you?" Shego asked.

"No!" Ron said. "I just needed a place to work."

"Then turn a room into a study or something," Shego said. "You don't need all this."

"I actually do," Ron said. "Some of the things I do aren't very…legal."

Shego stopped before Ron could enter his laboratory. Underground lair and doing something that isn't legal. Shego knew Ron was a good buy…maybe. She wasn't sure at the moment. Now she was having the slightest belief that Ron was a villain.

"What do you mean not legal?"

"Some of the parts and things I need and do are illegal," Ron said. "I don't feel guilty about it because I'm not using it for evil purpose, but it's still illegal."

"Then why do it," Shego asked.

"Because it is necessary," Ron said seriously. "Evil doesn't have to worry about the law and neither do I. I may have more limits then a villain, but I'm never unprepared."

Ron typed in his code and the door opened with a by itself. Shego and Ron walked into a room of white. Shego looked around in awe. This place put Dr. Drakken lairs to shame. It wasn't as big as his, maybe bigger than his backyard, but it was way better than Dr. Drakken lairs. It was like stepping into a science fiction book. Okay, it wasn't that advance, but it wasn't far off.

To the left was what looked like a chemistry setup? Shego wasn't a chemist, but could recognize the different elements and formulas. There plants and bugs, tubs and beakers. Ron was a regular mad scientist. To the right was Ron's equipment. Ron must really like gadgets because he had enough to last him like good while. She had seen a few of his toys, but it was clear that Ron kept the good stuff hidden. In front of her was a large monitor with a circular control table. Shego had seen Dr. Drakken's computer and it looked ancient compared this this.

"Okay enough!" Shego said. "Are you a villain or not…I'm mean seriously!"

"What's the big deal," Ron said.

"The big deal is that you have a lair and you're seventeen," Shego stressed. "Why do you need all this if you're just a sidekick?"

"Maybe I don't want to be a sidekick," Ron said. "Maybe I want to do my own thing."

"Like what! Take over the world," Shego said. "Because that's what it looks like."

"The Fearless Ferret had a lair," Ron said. "He the good guy so what's wrong with me having a lair."

"You're not the Fearless Ferret!" Shego shouted.

"…."

"Ron….No…"

"Actually…" Ron started meekly. "Due to some interesting circumstances, which you would find hilarious, I am…The Fearless Ferret. Well the next one…"

Shego pointed out him, but no word would come out of her mouth. Shego always had something to say to Dr. Drakken, but this…Ron being the Fearless Ferret….

"I'm not really the Fearless Ferret," Ron said. "I met the guy and had a grand adventure with him. Then he appointed me his heir or something like that."

Shego took a calming breathe. She breathed in deeply and out slowly. Shego was a little confused and frustrated. Ron was just a sidekick before, a friend now, but this…this was a bit much. It was a little overwhelming that Ron Stoppable had a secret lair. That he was the next Fearless Ferret or something like that.

"I'm sorry," Shego said calmly. "It's just…this lair-"

"This is the Ron Lab." Ron corrected her.

"That's a stupid name!" Shego yelled quickly losing her cool. "Just because you add your name to it doesn't make it sound cool."

"Shut up! It's a cool name!" Ron shouted. "Rufus and I thought it up!"

"That doesn't make it better!" Shego yelled at him. "What's next you're going to call this the Rufus Cave!"

Ron blinked "Rufus…Cave…"

Shego had to suppress the urge to start slinging plasma at the man. She really wanted to, but she was concern for the lab. She was more interested in the equipment and purpose of this then hurting Ron. He acted like a moron something, but it was clear that it was a mask and nothing more.

"How about you just tell me the purpose of this place," Shego said with a fake smile. "Before I hurt you…"

Ron quickly decided it would be in his best interest to do as he was told. He suddenly felt like Dr. Drakken…he shivered at the thought.

He walked over to the white table and placed his clothing on top of the table. He placed shoe first then the pants. He placed the shirt right above the pants and the vest to the side of it. Last he placed his gloves at the end of each sleeves of his shirt.

He began typing on the controls on the table then a blue light started to shine over the clothing. Ron let the computers do its work while he looked at Shego. She was gazing at the table trying to understand what was going on.

"This place is my lab," Ron said. "This is where I experiment and create me gadgets and other inventions."

"That's what a study is for."

"I had one for a moment," Ron said. "But I started to expand my experimentation and they started to get dangerous."

The experiments and gadgets started small, but they started to get more dangerous and complex. Working with dangerous chemicals, plants, and animal was hazardous to him and the surrounding area if something went wrong. In his Ron Lab everything was clean and secure. Ron could work in private and not worry about if something went wrong.

"All my clothing and gear are specially made," Ron said. "I use an unknown material and nanotech to allow my clothing and equipment to be powered by my powers."

Shego was impressed and her face showed it. The closest she got to this was her catsuit that didn't burn away when he used her powers. "What kind of material did you use?"

"I using this metal/alloy like subsistence I find from a falling star," Ron said. "It looks like silver."

"A comet," Shego interest was peak again.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "After running numerous tests and experiments I was sure it wasn't silver, mercury, or anything other element."

"What is it then," Shego asked. "I use the left over from the comet that gave me my powers to make my suits."

Shego's brothers had a machine that mixed the rainbow comet into their suits. When she needed a replacement suit she would sneak in and make another one. She was in and out and they never caught her.

"You got your powers from a comet," Ron said surprised.

"A rainbow comet that fell on us…." Shego said. "I don't want to go into the detail."

Ron really wanted to know about Shego past and her powers, but won't pry. Shego would tell him when she wanted to. Maybe then Ron would tell her about his powers as well. He did file away the 'us' part.

"Okay that fine," Ron said. "Anyway, I don't know what it is, but it isn't any known element that can be found on Earth."

"How is that possible?" Shego asked.

The comet that hit her house was cloaked in high level of solar radiation from different parts of the universe. While it did give off an alien look the comet was clear from this part of the solar system. It was just a rock that traveled the universe for an unknown amount of time.

"The comet that gave me powers was made of element from this universe," Shego said. "It could be just a new element made from other elements."

Ron smiled at Shego. She wasn't just good looks.

"I thought that too," Ron said. "But I would have found traces of metal, gas, liquid, or any other known subsistence. I found none. Not even the comet is from our solar system. Even if it not it should still whole trace of other element, but I found none."

This gave Ron a lot to think about. He believed in aliens because the universe was just too big for Earth to be the only planet to sustain life. He highly doubted that humans were the only being in this vast cosmos. This comet and element inside just proved this theory more.

"I don't know Shego," Ron said honestly. "I did everything I could and scan the out reaches of space using government satellite and space probes. I did everything, but I found nothing on this new element I called Metal X."

"Metal X?" Shego repeated. "Is there a meaning to that name?"

"Nope," Ron said. "It just sounds cool."

Shego followed Ron to a white storage chest that was sealed tight. Ron typed in a code, gave a finger print scan, voice recognition, and even a little blood. The chest opened very slowly until Shego saw a very large rock. The comet was the size of a very large medicine ball. The comet was what a comet should look like, but with a giant gash that showed the inside. Ron reached inside and broke off a small piece of the Metal X inside.

Ron closed the chest and headed over to his testing table. Ron placed the metal on the table to show Shego. It was a rock about the size of a baseball.

"This is Metal X," Ron said. "In the state you see before you it is completely unless. You're better off trying to use plastic to make a steel katana."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know.'

Shego looked at the rock trying to see what was special about it. Beside that it looked silver it didn't look like anything great.

"How do you use it," Shego asked.

"This metal is easily the worst kind of material to use for anything other than a paperweight. But if I add a touch of my powers…"

Ron touched the rock with a glow finger and it sprang into life. It literary jumped off the table and land in the same spot. Shego was not impressed until it formed a prefect sphere. Ron picked of the silver sphere and held it in the palm of his hand.

"Now it is the strongest metal in on earth," Ron said. "It's more malleable than gold, mercury, or iron. It might as well be rubber. It tougher than any metal or alloy I can think of. It shows great conductivity for electricity and heat. I test it and when I use my powers a tank couldn't move it an inch. Shego, what I hand in my hand is maybe the most valuable material on earth."

Ron placed the small ball into Shego hands. Shego had stolen valuable gemstones and jewelry. She stolen tech for Dr. Drakken or anyone willing to pay for her talents. She had seen powerful player of the world kill over the smallest of objects. But as Shego held the small ball of Metal X in her hand she felt that nothing could compare to this.

"This must be worth a fortune," Shego said. "Why keep it for yourself?"

"Because no one is able to fully use it," Ron said. "Like I said before it useless to anyone unless…but maybe…"

Ron held the ball with glowing hands. The ball reacted and he started to form and stretch it into different shapes. Ron started playing with it before it formed into a perfect sphere. Ron powers reacted to Shego cosmic power and formed a seablue flame. Shego got her powers from a comet as well.

He looked at her lingering over her body and looking deeply into her eyes. Shego was truly gorgeous in Ron's eyes. Her powers also interested him as well.

"Shego catch," Ron threw the ball her. "Use your powers." Shego caught the Metal X and lite her hand. The reaction was immediate and very interesting.

Metal X seemed to eat her powers and formed a silver glove over her hand. Shego was about to tear the metal off, but Ron stopped her. Metal X started to change from silver to green and black. It pulsed and formed a black and green claw that was glowing with her powers. It formed a sword, a spiked ball, hand shield, and then back into a glove.

Shego and Ron eyes widened at the reaction.

"This…this is amazing!" Ron said. "I never seem it react that way!"

"Okay that fine, but how do I get it off!" Shego asked.

Ron grabbed Shego hand with his blue flame. Shego felt Metal X slide off like water and form a ball again. Shego look to see Ron staring at the ball with childlike wonder. Shego blushed a bit as she caught herself from staring deeply into his bright brown eyes.

"This is incredible!" Ron said with awe. "With my powers Metal X becomes malleable, stronger than any metal or alloy, and highly conductivity. It is able to channel my powers like the Lotus Blade."

"Lotus Blade?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Ron said.

Ron had been meaning to show Master Sensei Metal X because it was able to channel Ron's mythical monkey powers. The only known object that had that trait was the Lotus Blade. Master Sensei was the only one that Ron trusted enough with Metal X. Ron trusted Betty Director, but she was the leader of Global Justice. That wasn't a bad thing, but Ron didn't want the government getting their hands on Metal X.

He wanted to discuss Metal X with her, but that was up in the air for now. Maybe when he understood Metal X better he would, but for now it was his secret.

"Shego with your powers it appears to be more symbiotic," Ron said. "Like an armor or second skin of sort…"

"Symbiotic...? Oh hell no!" Shego crossed her hands. "I do not want some parasite leeching off me!"

"No, no, no," Ron said. "Metal X isn't an organism. It is completely inorganic."

"Then why did it react that way," Shego said. "There are only a few things that can contain my powers. This Metal X ate my plasma."

"I noticed that," Ron said. "And I don't know I'm seeing this for the first time."

Metal X was a metal thus the name. It wasn't alive thus inorganic. It could channel Ron's powers like the Lotus Blade. Now it acted like a second skin, but why didn't it form weapons. It also changed from silver to green and black. Out of all the colors in the world it changed into green and black. Those were Shego colors and Ron didn't think that it was a coincidence.

Ron was going to have to study Metal X more with Shego's help. He felt he wouldn't get any answers out without her help.

Ron was looking at the ball and looked at Shego. "Are you okay? Are you feeling any different? I hope Meta X didn't affect you harmfully."

Shego looked at her hand. "No I'm fine."

"Well let's be sure," Ron said.

Ron took Shego hand and channeled his healing powers into her. Shego finch a bit from the feeling, but it started to feel good. Shego squeezed Ron hand to get more of the feeling. Ron suddenly felt a power rush through him as Shego hand flared up on its own. Suddenly they stood very close to each other as they're powers filled each other.

They had no idea what was going on, but it felt good. Ron's powers were like cool water on her hot core. Shego's powers were like a fire was burn inside him. They opened they eyes and power rushed stopped. They were very close to each other now. Ron and Shego looked into each other eyes. They leaned in closer whiling closing their eye…

"Ron…"

"Shego…"

"RON!"

Ron and Shego blushed a shade of deep red and broke apart as Rufus rushed through door carrying Ron cell phone. They both cursed as Ron picked up his little buddy.

"Rufus what's up?"

"Wade! Kim!" Rufus said. "Trouble!"

Ron looked at Shego who had her back to him. Ron didn't know what was, but it felt good. It was like when he first truly used Lotus Blade.

"Thank buddy." Ron said as he took the phone. "Hey Wade."

"Ron!" Wade said or the phone. "Where have you been?"

Ron removed of the tracking chip from his body. He didn't destroy and carried it around because it was useful to have. He could turn it off, on, or completely block the signal when he wanted to. He was pissed when he found out about it, but thinking back at how he was he could see why it was needed. It was still wrong though.

"I'm at home," Ron answered. "What the problem?"

"It Kim's," Wade said. "She won't listen to me about the cheer camp."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "Isn't it been held as a college?"

"No, the cheer camp is being held at the rebuilt Camp Wannaweep," Wade said. "I did a scan over the area to check for any abnormalities in the water and area."

"What did you find," Ron asked.

"Nothing," Wade said. "The water is clean of any pollution and radiation, but I did find a small creek that was left over and it is even more toxic then lake is!"

"And I'm guessing Kim not going to check it out," Ron said. "If it is not causing any problems then just call emergencies services."

"One word or name," Wade said. "Gil."

At first Wade was expecting Ron to panic about the camp and the Gil thing. Ron didn't do anything, but now he was seeing the problem. Gil was at camp with a toxic pool that turned him into a swamp monster. Kim really should have checked it out, but it seemed she was too busy with cheer camp.

"Does Gil know about the pool?"

"I think he does," Wade said. "I spied him wondering the camp."

"It is only been a day."

"He was there before the cheer camp started," Wade told him. "I used the camp limited surveillance and found that he been coming to camp for the past few days."

"He's looking for a way to get his swamp powers back," Ron guessed.

"He had plenty enough time to find it," Wade said. "I tried telling Kim, but she more worry about cheerleading and doesn't see Gil as a threat."

Gil wasn't a threat anymore. He was now an annoyance, but that didn't mean he wouldn't cause problems. This wouldn't be a problem if Kim would just listen to Wade.

"Okay I'll see what I can do," Ron said. "Try to tell Kim what's going on and I'm on my way."

"Do you need a lift," Wade asked.

"No I'm good," Ron said. "I'm heading out now. I'll call you when I reach the camp."

"Thanks Ron and good luck," Wade said hanging up.

Ron put off his phone with a sigh. This was something Kim should be handling since she was there already. If Wade said something was wrong then he was most likely right. He had never been wrong so far and Ron was sure he was right about this.

"Hero duty," Shego said.

"That word again," Ron said. "Yes, Kim ignoring Wade's advice to investigate Gil and Camp Wannaweep. He wants me to see what's up."

"Princess is slacking off," Shego said smugly. "You're going to rush off to her rescue?"

"Hopefully I won't need to rescue anyone," Ron said.

Ron walked over the table where he left his mission clothing to repair and adjust. His mission clothing were adjusted and ready for action. The repairs were just adding a removing nanites. The very tiny robots were made from Metal X and were used to harness and circulate his powers through his clothing and his body. It sounded simple, but it wasn't. If it wasn't for the Metal X this would be impossible.

Ron removed his clothing to Shego pleasure and started to get dress. He put on his pants, utility belts, and his shoes. He put on his gray long sleeve shirt and tactical hooded vest. Lastly was his black glove. He reached under the table of his sheath and strapped it to his back. He summoned the Lotus Blade and in a flash of blue it appeared in the sheath on his back.

He walked over to the gadget table and grabbed a set of HUB glasses. He filled his belts with gadgets and medical supplies for his medkit. Ron didn't need much, but he still ready himself for anything.

Ron channeled his powers through his clothing and testing his HUB glasses and the controls on his forearm. He linked to his computer and his powers were at one hundred percent. After another system check Ron was ready to go.

Shego had been watching in stunned amazement as Ron went from buffoon sidekick to Ron Stoppable tactical agent/hero/ninja. It was hard to think that this man had been Kim Possible sidekick. It looked like Ron was more dangerous than Kim. Screw it! Ron was more dangerous than Kim Possible.

Ron caught Shego eyeing him up and down. "Like what you see~"

Shego blushed and scowled at him. "I'm just kidding."

"Not funny," Shego said looking away from him. "Don't you have a princess to save?"

Ron walked over to her with a smirk on his face. "Shego…you're not jealous are you?"

"No I'm fine," Shego said firmly. "Go save your princess."

Shego growled as Ron playfully pecked Shego on the cheek. She swung at him, but Ron jumped and landed by the exit. Shego hands were lite, but Ron gave her a brilliant smile. This caused Shego to lose her anger at the blond.

"Don't worry Shego I'll be back," Ron said. "Oh and Kim is my best friend not my princess….you could be thought."

Ron winked at her and left her alone. Shego couldn't help, but blush and it irritated her that the blond may her feel this way.

* * *

_Camp Wannaweep_

Ron rode his motorcycle at top speed to Camp Wannaweep. It was the middle of the night and the camp was empty. Ron parked his bike next to the camp sign and used his Aura Pulse. There wasn't anyone around him and the cabins were empty. There wasn't anyone swimming in the lake either. Ron trusted Wade words when he said the lake was clean. Ron clicked his glasses and Wade appeared in the corner of his HUB setup.

"Ron, are you at the camp," Wade asked.

"Yeah, I just got here," Ron said getting off his bike. "No one is around right now."

"They're at the stage for the introduction I think," Wade said.

"And Gil?"

"I lost him," Wade said. "But I can guess where he is going."

"And I know where he'll be. Thanks I'll take it from here," Ron said cutting the connection.

Ron power walked through the camp until he came to the stage. Ron got the stage and found a mascot dancing through their routines. There were cheerleaders from different schools cheering them on. Ron walked down the step getting looks from the cheerleaders until he found Kim. Her aura was blue and the brightest out of the people around him.

"Kim!"

Kim Possible looked behind her and found Ron deck out in mission gear. She had seen Ron new outfit, but this was super-agent Ron.

"Ron! When are you doing here," Kim asked. "And what with happen to your clothing."

"Not importance," Ron dismissed. "Did Wade call you?"

"Yes he did," Kim said. "Something about Gil looking for polluted water."

"Which you didn't check out," Ron said.

"I didn't need to," Kim said. "Gil is in the clear and the lake is clean."

"Wade did say that he found a small pool of leftover pollutant," Ron told her. "Gil has been looking for it for a week before cheer camp started."

"I had other things on my mind," Kim glared at Bonnie.

Bonnie rolled her eye at the redhead. "Whatever pay attention to G. over here."

"I'm going to let you get mutated now," Ron said.

"What?"

"Gill is back," Ron said looked at the stage.

A mascot that was a lizard or frog or something walked on the stage. Gil ripped off his costume and revealed himself as Gill. There are two L instead of one. Also he had real gills so his name made sense…kinda.

"It is I GILL!" Gill roared. "I have returned to have my revenge!"

"You got the spirit!"

"Way to show your school pride!"

The crowded just with along with it and started cheering him on. Ron was starting to question why he ever wanted to be a mascot and joined cheer squad.

"Listen! You FOOL!" Gill commended. "You will my mutant army ready to take over all of Middleton and then the WORLD!"

"Yeah, spread school spirit all over the world!"

"We can do anything!"

Gill was going to continue his rant, but why bother.

"…Screw it!"

Gill roared and started spitting green muck at the audience. A few campers were caught in the slime and changed into mutant animals. Ron glasses scan the muck and gave him reading that it was toxic, but the effects were curable if treated in time. Gill wasn't ruling the world, but this muck was a danger to the people at the camp.

"Kim, get everyone out of here," Ron ordered. "I'll handle Gill."

"Alone!" Kim said. "You can't do that!"

"I wasn't supposed to," Ron snapped. "This could have been avoided if you listen to Wade! You are not prepared, but I am. Now get everyone out of here!"

Ron leaped into action and landed on the stage. Gill looked at the strange man, but remembered that blond hair and freckle anywhere.

"Hey Ronnie," Gill said. "You're looking good."

"I ditch the foam mask dawn something more…kickass."

"No wonder why you did show up," Gill said. "I was sad when you didn't show up for cheer camp. My invitation went to waste."

"I quit being a fool," Ron told him. "I have better thing to do then play idiot for the masses."

"Ronnie I'm a mascot and that hurts my feelings."

"As fun at this banter is I'm going to have to ask you to stop I don't want to hurt you."

"Not as much as I'm going to hurt you."

Gill jumped at Ron while spitting toxic muck at him. Gills aim was so bad that Ron didn't really need to move to dodge the flying slime. Ron sidestepped out of the way and tripped Gill with a leg sweep. Gill quickly stood up and started to swing at Ron. It was easy for Ron dodge and weave out of the way. Gill tried to chomp Ron and missed leaving himself opened. Ron took and the opening and pelted Gill with timed strikes and body blows. Ron hit Gill with an opened palm uppercut lifting him off his feet. Ron ended the combo with an elbow thrust that knocked Gill off the stage on his back.

That was the thing about fight most villains adult or teens. Most really didn't know how to fight. The relied too much on powers or gadgets and that was their downfall. Without using Ron's powers Gill was easily stronger than Ron physically. He was sure that his mutation altered his senses to his advantage. But Gill couldn't fight to save him life. Swinging wildly and yelling like a mad man made him very predictable.

"It's over Gill," Ron said jumping off the stage. "You can't beat me and the police are on their way so why don't you just give up."

Gill slow stood up and was confused as hell. When did Ronnie learn how to fight? Why wasn't Ron acting like the coward he was? Gill was stronger and faster than him so beat him should be easy. Why were his mutant senses telling to run and stay away from Ron?

"I am Gill!" Gill shouted. "And I will turn the world into my mutant utopia!"

"That's not going to happen," Ron said confidently.

"You may have gotten a few luck hits, but I'm still better then you."

"Are you," Ron said taking a step forward while Gill took a step back. "I'm pretty confidence that you're going down."

Gill spat at Ron which he dodged easily. Gill ran into the forest spitting at everyone and thing that was in his way. Ron saved as many people as he could from the slime, but he had to stop Gil. Ron gave chase following Gill slime green and brown aura. The chase ended with Gill jumping into the forest and Ron standing by the lake.

"Gill," Ron called out. "Give yourself up so we can get you some help."

"Hahaha!" Gill laughed echo around Ron. "I don't help from a _human!"_

Ron really didn't like went this was going. Gill was thinking that he was more than just a human. This was true, but the power was going to his head.

"I'm beyond that of a mere human," Gill spat. "Thanks to toxic genetic mutation I'm am the next step in human evolution!"

"You're talking crazy," Ron said. "What you're doing are hurt innocent people."

"I'm just sharing my gift and why shouldn't," Gill said. "I'm just one mutant I want to share this gift with the world!"

"That's insane!"

"Is it?" Gill echoed. "I'm stronger, faster, more powerful this any human. Why wouldn't I want others to join me?"

"This isn't right Gill," Ron argued.

Gill was using some kind of mutant camouflage to blend into the forest. Ron was using his aura to follow him and his HUB glasses to keep detail track of him. Gill was cold blood so he had to follow his toxic trail he was leaving. The reading his glasses were giving him was that Gill new mutant form was…permanent. He was barely human and his DNA was showed a mixture of frogs and lizards.

Ron could heal a lot of wounds and ailments. Some diseases he could heal others he couldn't. Mutation of ones DNA was something he couldn't fix.

"I'll start with the surrounding camps," Gill explained. "Then Middleton and soon the world will be part of the new age of mutant children!"

Ron jumped back as Gill appeared. "And I'll start with you!"

Ron ducked as Gill spat at him. Ron slid under Gill and jumped up with a round kick to the back of Gill's head. Gill snarled as he lunged at the blond. Ron reached into his belt as he let Gill tackle him. They tumbled through the forest coming back to the stage. Ron kicked Gill off his threw two disks that sunk deep into the slime on Gill's chest. Ron closed the distance and uppercut him and followed up with a knee to the face. Ron kicked off Gill and landed on the stage.

Gill spat his long tongue catching Ron's arm. Ron wrapped the slimy tongue around his arm and got a good grip. Gill gave a powerful pull lifting Ron off his feet. Ron let himself get pull and connected his fist to Gill's face in a powerful punch. Gill feel back, but Ron still have a hold on his tongue and pull Gill back up to give him another punch. Gill freed him and gave Ron a powerful backhand punch. Ron lessened the blow with block, but was knocked back.

Gill tried to jump on top of Ron, but he rolled out of the way. Ron kicked off Gill back jump high into the air. Ron flipped while kicking his leg up. Gill got up to attack, but was too late as Ron bought his leg down in a powerful axe kick. Ron tripped Gill and jumped away landing on the stage again.

"Ron, the police are here," Wade said over his HUD glasses. "I'm sending them to you."

"Thanks Wade," Ron said. "I'm just finishing up."

Gill weakly stood up while Ron sat at the edge of the stage. Ron shook his head while Gill faced him. The fight was over and Gill lost, but he would just give up.

"Gil is over," Ron said. "Just stop please."

"Mutant…utopia…" Gill panted.

"That's not going to happen," Ron told him. "I don't want to hurt you more than I already have. Please just give up."

"No human…can hurt…me," Gill panted weakly. "I…am…GILL!"

Gill used the last of his strength and lunged at the blond human. Ron didn't move because he saw it coming a mile away. Ron pressed a button on his right forearm activating the two disks in Gill slimy chest. Gill was shocked with high voltages of electricity. Ron's Stock Disks worked just like a Taser or a Stun Gun. The only different was that his Shock Disk had a bit more kick to them. Nothing fatal, but Gill wouldn't be getting up for a while.

Gill went down as Ron placed handcuff on him. The handcuffs were made of a very little Metal X so he wasn't getting out of them. The police could have them because they were just normal handcuff to them. They were very strong handcuffs, but just handcuffs.

Ron went to pick up the mutant villain when he heard running and cheer.

"He did it!" a voice cheered.

"Ron kicked his ass!"

"Ron saved us!" Another said.

"He looks so cool!"

Ron looked to see Kim, Bonnie, Barkin, and the rest cheer squad behind him. Bonnie, looked a little regrettable now. Ron had saved the camp and beat monster. What was weird was that he looked good in his mission clothing. Yeah, she cracked a joke, but now seeing him in action was making her reconsider making fun of the lose…Ron.

Barkin never liked Stoppable from the moment he met him. He was a slacker and a quitter that followed Kim around. Suddenly Ron got a backbone and started pulling his weight. He just thought it was a phrase and wouldn't last long. Now after seeing him in action he could see that this wasn't a phase at all. He still didn't like the punk, but Ron earned some respected from Steve Barkin…not a lot.

Kim looked confused as how Ron was able to easily beat Gill. Ron could fight she knew that, but he wiped the floor with Gill. Then there was his equipment and clothing. Shock Disk and his glasses clearly had a purpose then other than looking cool. Kim knew she hadn't been there for Ron lately, but what could have changed in the last few months.

"Ron that was…that was amazing," Kim praised.

"It was nothing," Ron said then scolded Kim. "But you should have listened to Wade."

Kim winched slightly, but nodded. "I should have…"

Ron shook his head and sigh. "Don't worry about it KP. Gill is finished and that's what matters."

"Yeah," Kim said. "Look Ron about early I'm sorry…"

"Don't." Ron cut her off. "We were both heated and didn't mean what we said. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"And Barkin…"

"Is an asshole," Ron glared at the man. "I'm not apologizing to him."

'_Well at least he not angry at me,'_ Kim thought.

"Well Kim I have to get him to the police so enjoy cheer camp." Ron grabbed Gill and started to drag him away.

Ron walked off, but Kim stopped him. "Ron, why don't you stay?"

"Why would I do that?" Ron asked.

"Come on Ron," Kim begged. "You're the mad dog! You're the only one that can pull of the mad dog routine."

"I quit KP," Ron reminded her. "Find someone else."

"Ron you can't just quit," Kim pleaded. "The team needs you!"

He looked at the team then back at Kim. He will admit that he had some good time being the school mad dog. But it wasn't worth the bullying and the mocking.

"Thank, but no thank KP." Ron said.

Ron hugged Kim, waved bye the team, and glared at Brakin. He wanted to go home. The Firemen would handle the damages. The police and scientist would take care of Gill and the polluted creek. The mutated camper would be cured. In a matter of hours cheer camp would be back in action. There was the police statement, but Ron job was done here. Kim could handle that.

"What happened to Stoppable," Bonnie asked Kim.

Kim watched Ron drag Gill off. Something was off about Ron. Nothing bad, but something just didn't feel right. Kim loved Ron improved self, but it was different then the Ron she used to know.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

_Ron's House_

Ron came home through the garage and just wanted to eat and go to sleep. Ron was tempted to make something for him and Shego. He didn't know if she ate or not, but the smell of cheese stopped him. Ron could never mistake the smell of pizza. Since Rufus didn't greet him at the door he was most likely eating. He had hoped that there was pizza left over. Knowing Rufus not likely, but he was hopeful.

Ron quickly took a shower and dressed in sweat pants. He never wore a shirt to bed. He head down to his den following the smell of pizza. Ron typed in his code and walked to see a sight that he only saw in his dreams. Instead of Kim it was a dark hair vixen. He long stopped dreaming about Kim. Shego looked at Ron and all his exhaustion vanished.

Shego was standing wearing one of his old red jerseys. It was too big for her, but small enough revealed black panties. In her right hand were six boxes of pizza that smelled divine. In her left hand was a six pack of beer. He wasn't in the drinking mood for beer, but in Shego hand it looked so damn welcoming. Her surprised looked turned into a smirk and Ron heart skipped a beat.

Ron should place his equipment in his Ron Lab, but he really wanted Sheg-Pizza! Ron really wanted the pizza she had.

Shego had just ordered some pizza for the house that arrived five minutes before Ron did. Shego wanted to do something nice for the blond for all he done. Shego wasn't known for her niceness, but Ron earned it. She knew he might be hungry so bought him something he would love to eat. She was about to chill on the couch when Ron showed up.

"I brought pizza…" Shego said setting the food on the couch.

Rufus took a box for himself and Shego didn't stop him. Ron didn't when or how Shego and Rufus to became friendly and didn't care.

"I got a six pack to share," Shego said. "I took it from your bar."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Ron said not break eye contact.

"Me or the pizza," Shego said.

"Both."

"I feel so special that I'm on the same level as pizza," Shego shook her head.

"If it makes you feel better I like you better than pizza," Ron said with a smirk. "And _really_ like pizza so I must really like you."

"Oddly…I do feel better." Shego didn't really know how to feel that she was better than pizza in Ron's eyes.

"Also you're wearing one of my old jerseys so that adds more points," Ron said. "So be happy knowing that you beat pizza."

"Okay…I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm strangely happy of that."

"Eat some pizza it'll help," Ron advised.

Ron and Shego sat on the couch. Ron eye lingered on Shego bottom as they walked. It was kinda hard not too because…well it was right there in front of him. Ron had train control over himself, but…come on who wouldn't look at Shego's ass!

(A/N: Seriously who wouldn't look...I mean seriously?)

They took a seat on the couch and started watching TV. They talked, ate pizza, and drank beer in a casual manner. Last time Ron didn't notice how close Shego sat next to him. Now, it was very obvious. Shego wasn't on his lap or anything, but she was in a lean back position. Her hair smelled lightly of vanilla.

"How was your mission?" Shego asked.

She didn't care about Kim and was mostly asking out of concern for Ron.

"Easy," Ron said. "Kim could have handled it if she listened to Wade."

"What happen?"

"Mutant swamp monster," Ron said like it was an everyday thing. "He tried to turn everyone at the campers into mutants and failed."

"Sounds fun," Shego chuckled.

"It wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron said.

"Well you're the good guy," Shego said.

"Yeah…good guy," Ron said shaking his head.

Shego glanced at Ron as he said good guy. This wasn't the first time she noticed the way he say it. It wasn't bad or good. He said it like he didn't fit the title of hero. It was almost like he didn't see himself as that. This was odd because in Shego's honest opinion Ron was a good guy and a hero. He appeared a somewhat the reluctant one, but a hero and good guy in her eyes.

"How do you feel about being a hero?" Shego asked.

"Where did that come from?" Ron asked somewhat surprised by her question.

"I'm curious about you," Shego said not bothering to lie about it.

"Ohh…and what's so curious about the Ron man."

"Just indulge me," Shego said with a slight smile.

Ron thought about it and thought back during his time at Yamanouchi Ninja School. His training under Master Sensei was more than just mastering his powers. He taught him to think for himself and grab hold of his life. He taught him that good and evil didn't suit Ron. Doing what was right and just was what suited Ron.

"I'm not a hero," Ron told her. "At first I wanted to be one like KP. I wanted people to know my name and be the popular guy, but as I thought about it. I mean really put some thought into it. I realized that I don't want to a hero and I don't care about the whole good versus evil."

Don't do things for good or evil. Never pick a side and stay neutral. Act on your morals, duty, and honor. Believe in doing the right thing. Ron was at his best following his heart.

"If you're not a hero then what are you," Shego asked puzzled.

Ron clearly wasn't a villain, but he told her that he wasn't a hero. Ron was a good guy on the surface, but did he have a bad side.

"I am…Ron Stoppable," Ron said. "When I'm on Team Possible I'm not Kim sidekick. I'm her best friend that got her back. When I stop the bad guy I'm doing it because what they're doing is wrong not because you're evil. Good and evil are two side of the same coin."

"So you're not a hero," Shego said. "You're just a good guy?"

"That's how I see myself," Ron told her. "Like when I saved you. I did it because it was the right thing to do. I wanted to be your friend not out of pity, but because everyone needs a friend and someone to watch their back."

"So you'll save everyone and doing anything as long as it's the right thing to do."

"No," Ron said. "I know the different between good, evil, right, and wrong. I'm not a fool that will help anyone with a sad story."

Shego was happy that Ron wasn't a fool with a big heart. There was a different between helping people and being used.

"Wow when did you because Mr. Deep Thinker," Shego said impressed.

"I have my moment," Ron chuckled. "I'm nowhere near as wise as my Sensei, but I can pull some deep stuff out of the Ron Brain."

"Really…Ron Brain," Shego wanted to smack him. "Seriously adding your name doesn't make it sound cool."

"Yes it do," Ron argued dumbly. "Ron Ray, Ron Bay, Ron Cave, Ron City, Ron Fair, Ron Corp. Shego, I can go on."

"I…I can honesty said that is more annoying than Dr. Drakken and Coco Moo."

"Coco what now?"

"Forget about it."

Ron shrugged and they went back to watching TV. The odd pair took turn watching TV. Ron was into action and comic theme shows and movies. Shego was into dramas and comedies. She was surprisingly into documentaries. Ron didn't mind as long as they were the good one. They hated trash TV like Jerry Springer and the like. They got a good laugh, but it was mind rotting programming and nothing more.

They may have been watching TV and talking, but they mind was elsewhere.

Shego was still thinking about what she was going to do with her life. She didn't worry about a place to stay since Ron gave her a home. From what he explained about his home it was secure and no one was going to find her unless she did something stupid. She had money in the bank under another name so money wasn't a problem. She did have to buy some new clothing tomorrow. She was sure Ron would give her a ride to the Upperton mall. Good thing it was a Saturday tomorrow.

What she was concern about was the future. She enjoyed her life as a criminal and the freedom it gave her. The down side was the she was alone. No friends or partners only contacts and employers. She was fine with that; it suited her, but now with Ron…her powers never reacted to someone like that. It felt damn good. Until she could figure out her feeling for the blond she didn't know what to do.

For now she had a place to stay and a friend to talk to if she even needed…help. It was odd asking for help, but it felt good knowing that someone had her back.

Ron looked at the screen and his mind was on similar thoughts. Ron's future was set no matter what he did. He could be an inventor. He planned on making a few things for the betterment of the world. He could be a chef that owned a restaurant. It would have grill, bar, buffet, and everything. He could join Master Sensei clan. He was already part of it, but he would fully be part of it by living in Japan. He could do his own thing while working with Kim and Global Justice. He had the skills and means to it, but was content with how he was.

Lastly he could do nothing for the rest of his life. Beside his Ron Cave, Lab, and Garage Ron was very careful and smart with his money. Not counting bills and such he only spent money on video games and his cooking and bar hobbies. That didn't even scratch a dent in his funds.

Nothing was out of reach and all he had to do was reach out and grab it. Maybe Ron moved too fast in life. Maybe he took the challenge and joy out of life. Ron had been meaning to talk to Mrs. Possible or Master Sensei about this. Was he acting like this because he was lonely or was he worried about nothing and being a brat? He hoped that he was lonely because Ron would have to hurt himself if he was being a brat.

He glanced at Shego and felt his power reacted to her like it was yearning for her. Yes, Ron was attached to Shego, but his powers were feeling something different. It was something he was going to tell his Sensei the seablue flame along with the Metal X. Something was going on with Ron and Shego and eh wanted to know.

Ron flicked through the channel when he heard the steady breathing of Shego. He looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep resting her head on his shoulder. Looking at her made him yawn realizing just how tired he was.

Ron gently picked up Shego and walked over to the bed. They got under the blankets and Ron clapped off the lights. He wrapped his arms and Shego and drifted good to sleep. Tomorrow was the Saturday and it been a while since he spent it with a friend.

* * *

**More questions and answers!**

**Are you planing to include Hana in the fic?**

_**Hana won't be appearing in this for a while, but she is in the story. I honestly can't have a Rongo story without Hana.**_

**How far in to the Kim Possible story line have you planned for this story to go?**

_**This story takes places through season two-four. Some episodes won't be added because they don't add to the story. The two movies haven't happened yet and won't used until later. If you notice this is a slight AU and take place after 'Exchange' and skip to 'Return to Wannaweep.'**_

**I'm actually having fun reading and answering questions so keep them coming. I can't promise I'll answers all of them or have a answers to some, but I'll try. I'll read suggestions (Coldblue good ass suggestions), but I can't response to them. I do take them into consideration.**

**IMPORTANT UPDATE! IMPORTANT UPDATE!**

**I have the next chapter done, but since this is easy to write I'm updating the story three chapters at a time. When each chapter is done I will post them one day at a time and start on the next three. I'm doing this because I have some very sad news.**

**Team Unstoppable might be renamed to Rongo Empire or just Ron's Empire. Also and I very sorry to say this, but it will be on Hiatus as well. I know its a shock, and you hate me, but I reread the whole thing and I made some mistakes and lost track of the story...I'm sorry, but Team Unstoppable is on pause for a while.  
**

**I'm...I'm...sorry. You'll have to make due with Team Rongo...**

**Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**

**LONG LIVE RONGO!**


	4. Chapter 4 How do you feel?

_******Disclaimers: Kim Possible and all related characters, likenesses, etc. are the property of Disney. I do not own nor will I ever own Kim Possible. There is no profit being made and this is purely for the purpose of Rongo**. _

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm sorry for the long update. I had a family crisis and had to leave for Texas for a while. I had my labtop with me, but they didn't have internet where I was going. So I had the chapters finished but I could update.**

**When I got back a few day ago I went through what I missed. So now that I'm back time to update.**

**Now Question and Answers**

**1.) Will Ron and Shego just do their own business's, BUT help each other when either are in trouble?**

**_Ron and Shego will be doing their own thing, but will majorly be working together. Most of it will be filler chapters. I hate filler, but I have a feeling this one going to have it. I'm going to try and avoid that._  
**

**2.)Will Ron use more dangerous weapons like Rifles, Bombs and Poisons?**

_**Bombs and Poisons is a yes, but Rifles...well that telling isn't. ;)**_

**3.)Will Shego and Ron powers evolve through the story?**

_**It in the next few chapter, but it a slow process.**_

**4.) Will Ron make Ninja bots/Andriods for training and missions?**

_**Ron will be using bots for mission and other thing, but not Androids, maybe one Bebes but that's about it.**_

**5.) Base on the whole Metal X part. Are you planing to create a relation between the Mystical Monkey Powers and the Comet Powers?**

**_Yes, I am. But I won't be revealing anything for a bit. I can say that Ron and Shego powers are opposite to each other._  
**

**6.) You have stated that Mrs. Possible is Ron's mother figure, ok with that. What about the twins and Mr. Possible? How do they react to the new Ron?**

_**They haven't showed up the story yet, but they like the new Ron. It will be explained more when they show up. **_

**7.) Is Kim going to get extremely jealous at Ron?**

_**At the beginning no just confused. Later on, yes. Not crazy or anything, but she want to be better then everyone so that causes trouble.**_

**8.)Unlike your other story in this one to have any sort of relationship Ron will have to tell Shego about Yamanouchi and Master Sensei, especially since he has mentioned him several times. When and how will it happen? Will they go to Japan or will he show himself in an astral projection or something?**

_**Good question. Yes they will be going to japan. It will be revealed slightly that Ron's title as the Chosen One is more of a job. I won't go into much, but Ron and Shego will have to go to japan because Shego is involved more than she knows.**_

_****__**************Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**_

* * *

_Team Rongo_

Chapter 04: How do you feel?

_Ron House_

Ron opened his brown eyes the next morning with a smiled.

Lately, Ron woke, spending his weekends alone. Kim had started to branch out. She was starting to hang out with other friends. Ron had no problem with this. Kim needed more female friends. He had no problem with talking to Kim about her dates. Chatting about who could be her potential boyfriend he was her best friend, he would listen. Honesty, he really didn't care who Kim dated. As long as he didn't hurt Kim in any way, shape, or form. Ron wouldn't have to go to jail for killing a man.

Well, if Ron wanted to kill someone it wasn't like he would get caught. Ron was too smart to get caught if he committed a crime. It was funny to think how good Ron would be as a villain.

Today, Ron was happy because of the woman that was sound asleep beside him. Shego wasn't just resting her head on his chest. She had her hands wrapped around him. Her legs were tangled with his. It felt nice. It was Shego, so of course it felt nice. Feeling her body against his, the way her powers seemed to warm Ron body. Ron could get used to this.

Ron, before he dropped his mask, always thought what woman would sharp his bed. It was mostly Kim, but that was a long time ago. He never thought it would be Shego. They didn't do anything, but she was the last person he would expect.

He didn't know how long they would share a bed, but he would enjoy it. He didn't see a downside to it. Well, there was one….

Shego's nails hurt!

Throughout the night, Ron had been woken up by a sharp pain in his side. When he looked, he found Shego's nails digging into his side. Shego was also stronger than a regular person, so when she gave Ron a squeeze, she _really_ squeezed. Ron had to reinforce his body with his powers a few times so she wouldn't break his ribs.

Ron wouldn't say she was having a nightmare. He wouldn't say she was having a good dream either. From her eye movement and her mumbles Shego was having a very intense dream. Ron patted her on the back, whispered comforting words to her. It wasn't must, but she wasn't clawing out his side anymore. She still held on to him like he was going to disappear.

Ron had no problem with sleeping with Shego. She could use him as a pillow all day long if she wanted. He just didn't want to die like that. It would be nice to die in Shego's embrace, but he was seventeen. He didn't want to die at such a young age. He had things to do and stuff to figure out. Seventeen wasn't going to be the end of his life.

Ron silently freed himself from Shego death grip and left the bed. This was easier say than done. Shego wasn't letting him go.

Ron looked at the clock on the wall. It was 1:15pm. Ron wanted to sleep in more, but it was a Saturday. Ron didn't like wasting Saturdays. He actually wanted to do something with Shego. She had been staying at his house for the past two days. His Ron Cave was nice, but even Ron went out of the house for fun. He would sleep in on Sundays, but he would never waste a Saturday.

Kim was still at cheer camp. Dr. Drakken was still out there doing whatever he does. Global Justice would call if they needed him, Kim, or both. Ron computer would alert him for any dangers that may happen. So, until he was called upon, Ron was free for the weekend. The question was. What to do on a Saturday with an international criminal?

Rufus woke at the same time and jumped on Ron shoulder.

"Good morning Rufus," Ron said.

"Good morning Ron!" Rufus greeted back.

Ron smiled at his little bro on his shoulder. Ron invented a voice adjuster for Rufus so he could talk better. The voice adjuster was a very tiny nanite pill that Rufus swallowed. Imagine how small it was compared to Rufus size. The robot attracted to Rufus vocal cords adjusting the vibration created. Ron discovered that Rufus was experimented on use human DNA. Ron didn't know the full effect of the experiment, but it gave Rufus human traits like speech.

Rufus could always talk. He had been talking since Ron met him. Why people couldn't understand him was because he talked really fast. Somehow, Ron could understand him. It sounded like gibberish, but it was actually Rufus talking _really _fast. Literally faster than his mind could keep up. His voice adjuster fixed that allowing him to talk better. Rufus would always have trouble talking because human DNA was not meant for rodents. But, no one was going say that couldn't understand Rufus now.

"I'm hungry," Rufus said.

"When are you not," Ron chuckled.

"Never," Rufus replied. "I want pancakes!"

Another human trait was Rufus could eat human food. That doesn't sound like much, but with the amount Rufus ate that would kill a normal rodent.

"That does sound good for a Saturday morning," Ron agreed.

"You never go wrong with bacon!" Rufus added. "With cheese!"

"Damn right you can't," Ron bro fisted Rufus. "But we also have a guest."

Ron and Rufus looked at the sleeping form of Shego. Again, Ron felt his powers reach out to her. It had been doing that a lot as he slept.

"What Shego want?" Rufus asked.

"I don't know," Ron said in a think pose. "I'm good with just bacon and pancakes."

"Hell yeah!" Ron cheered.

"But let's spicy things up a bit," Ron said.

Rufus grinned at Ron. "Fancy food?"

Ron was a master chef. He made hundreds of dishes using all kind of ingredients. Now that he had a guest, a gorgeous guest at that, he felt like showing off a bit.

"Yup, just with bigger portion."

"Yes!" Rufus cheered. "We gettin fancy up in this bitch!"

Ron stared at Rufus. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Rap videos," Rufus said simply.

Ron just shrugged. "Whatever, let's get cooking."

* * *

_1 hour later_

Shego opened her emerald eyes and frowned.

It was a Saturday and for the second time Shego had a somewhat peaceful night of sleep. No nightmares of her past. No being suddenly woken up by that moron Dr. Drakken. Not needing to escape because Global Justice found their lair. It was peaceful, but it wasn't prefect. Shego was used to wake up alone and spending her days alone. Now, that she didn't have to anymore, she didn't want to wake up alone.

Shego had never slept in the same bed with a man. Ron was the only male on the plant that she would share a bed with. It had only been two day and she learned that she like it. Ron felt nice to be around. His powers washed over her hot core. Shego was also sure that Ron knew she liked to cuddle.

Big surprised! Shego was a cuddlier. Shego owned one Cuddle Buddy. It was a mix between a fox, a cat, with bat wings. It had the color she was known for. Of course she never told anyone. Not that it mattered because it was destroyed when she had a nightmare. She could have had it replaced with a new one, but didn't bother.

Shego sat up in bed and looked at the empty space beside her. This was the second time that she woke up alone. This shouldn't bother Shego in the slightest. Shego was used to it, but now it saddened her. She didn't know why. She didn't understand why, but this irritated her.

Shego got out of bed to find a change of clothing. She realized her mistake and scowled at herself. She had no clothing and anything that belonged to her. Everything she had was in the bank and she couldn't wear a dress made out of money. Well, she could, but why would she. That was a waste of money and would look ugly. Yeah, it would be a green dress, but it still would be ugly.

Shego needed clothing and accessories. Make up and bathroom supplies. She needed the basic of what every grown woman needed. Ron made it clear that she had a place to stay. For how long, she didn't know. Shego wanted to leave, but Ron caught her interest. Ron was too damn interesting to just leave. Even if she did leave, she knew she would be back.

Shego left the Ron Cave and was assaulted by the most delicious of scents. She smelled the signs of bacon and eggs. There were pancakes with the hint of cinnamon and maybe vanilla. She didn't know what else there was, but it smelled heavenly. Shego stomach growled at her, demanding whatever Ron's was making. Shego wasn't much of a eating, but she knew what it was time to chow down.

Shego marched up the stairs and entered the kitchen. Shego looked at the stove and saw a very amusing sight.

Ron and Rufus were wearing matching toque hats. Their aprons read 'Kiss the Chef' with lips all over the white apron. Rufus was setting the table. Ron looked like he was finishing dressing the last of the food. Ron looked up at Shego and gave her a bright smile.

"Good Morning Shego!" Ron greeted brightly.

Rufus looked over at Shego and gave her his own buck teeth smile. "Morning, Shego!"

Shego looked at the pair of smiles and couldn't help, but smile back. It wasn't as bright as theirs, but it was gentle. How could she not smile back?

"Morning," Shego greeted back.

Before Shego could even get another word out, Rufus gestured her to the table. Shego sat down as Rufus poured her a glass of orange juice. Shego had to admit that Rufus was pretty cute with his hat and apron.

"I hope you hungry," Ron said. "I made a fancy breakfast."

"I can tell," Shego said smelling the food.

"I hope so," Ron said. "Breakfast isn't my best area of cooking, but I'm still better than everyone else."

"Someone sounds cocky," Shego pointed out.

"Of course I am," Ron said proudly. "I'm not arrogant and I don't brag. But, when it comes to cooking or making drinks I'm pretty arrogant. I can honestly say that I'm would brag and show off my cooking skill if given the chance."

"Like now?"

"Hell yes," Ron said then added. "We don't get guest a lot. I like cooking for others."

Ron placed the plate of food in front of her and stepped back to let her take in the delicious sight. Ron smirked when he almost saw a trail of drool on the side of her mouth. Of course he didn't say anything when Shego wiped her mouth. Ron pointed out what was being served to her. He didn't use his hands and just told her. Putting your hands and pointing at others food was rude.

"We have cranberry almond caramel pancakes," Ron told her. "Next are spicy potatoes and seasoned scrambled eggs, along with bacon with a hint of sugar."

Ron would admit that this wasn't his best, but it was what he had in mind. He hadn't been shopping in a while so he cooking with what he had.

Shego looked at the food. She hadn't had a breakfast like this in…ever. She didn't eat breakfast with her family when she was younger. Hell, Shego didn't eat with them at all. The last time she ate with anyone was with Dr. Drakken. He could bake, but he wasn't a great cook. He wasn't great company either.

Shego picked up her fork and took a bite of her eggs and potatoes. The egg were lightly seasoned and cooked nice and fluffy. The potatoes were perfect. They weren't too spicy, but it was enough to give a kick in flavor. The bacon was crispy and she liked that added sweetness. Shego tried the pancakes and couldn't help it when she moaned at the taste. The fluffy cake melted in her mouth, hitting her taste buds with a flavor of caramel. She even tasted the cranberry and almonds. Shego wasn't a fan of nuts, but she would make an exception with this.

"So, how's the food," Ron asked with a smug grin.

Shego noticed that his plate had a much larger proportion then hers. Well, Ron _had_ a larger proportion, the eggs and potatoes were there, and there were just gone. Shego wasn't sure she even tasted his food. Rufus…he just looked like a pink balloon.

"This is…this is… delicious," Shego praised. "This is the best breakfast I even had."

"Damn right it is," Ron said smugly.

Shego would get mad at his smugness, but not this time. Ron could back it up.

"I'm going to ignore that cocky attitude," Shego said as she ate. "If this food wasn't so good I would throw this plate at you."

"I doubted," Ron with confident. "I can call you the wicked witch and you wouldn't do a thing about."

Shego powers flared up at that insult. Ron didn't even look at her as she lifted her hands. She was about to throw a plasmaball at him. Suddenly a breeze blew throw the kitchen carrying the smell of cinnamon cooked dough. Shego melted into her seat knowing she had a sweet tooth for what Ron was baking.

Shego looked on the counter and saw a glass plate of hot cinnamon buns.

"Are…those cinnamon buns…?" Shego asked.

"Yes," Ron said finishing his food to eat another stack of pancakes.

"Why?" Shego asked returning to her food her anger far gone.

"I make them every Saturday or Sunday," Ron said. "The smell lingers in the house for days. It's perfect with a cup of coffee to start the week of school."

Shego returned to the food suddenly thinking about the man known as Ron.

Ron smirked as he finished off his pancakes. He started eating a bowl of bacon like popcorn. No one was going to hurt him while they were eating his food. Ron could call the Queen of England a slut and she wouldn't do a thing as she ate his food. He once called Kim a bitch while she ate one of his cakes. She heard him and did nothing.

Ron was that damn good as cook.

Time went on and they both finished breakfast. Ron casually drank a cup of orange juice. Shego finished hers and was handling a cup of coffee.

"Shego," Ron started. "I was wandering…"

"Yes…"

"Do you want to do something," Ron said.

"That's very vague," Shego said. "'Something' could mean a lot of things."

"Well…It's a Saturday and a sunny day," Ron said. "I don't like wasting Saturdays. So, I was wandering if you wanted to do something."

"Again 'something' could mean a lot of things so you're going to have to be specific."

Ron didn't know what he wanted to do. He only thought of breakfast and not what to do after. He wanted to something active on a Saturday. Actually, to be honest, he wanted to something with Shego. It didn't have to be anything big, but he wanted just to do something with her. Maybe he would learn more about her past. He wasn't pushy, but he was curious.

"It could be anything you want," Ron said. "I just don't want to be stuck in the house on a fine Saturday like this."

"We could rob a jewelry store," Shego joked.

"No."

"How about a bank?"

"No."

"We can blow stuff up?"

"No we-" Ron stopped and thought about it. "….I'll get back to you on that."

Shego laughed at his serious expression. Blowing something up did sound very fun at the moment. Shego also wanted to relief a lot stress. With their powers and sleeping in the same bed as Ron, Shego was starting to feel…things.

"Okay I get," Shego said. "But if you don't mind I need to pick up some things."

"Like…"

"Clothing, bathroom stuff, a new suit," Shego counted off randomly. "You know basic necessities all women need."

"Okay we can do that," Ron said. "Any places you have in mind?"

"I know a few," Shego said and then scowled. "After that we need to go to Go City."

"Go City?" Ron questioned. "What's out there when we can just go to Upperton? The Middleton Mall is a ten minute drive from here?"

Shego didn't want to go to Go City. Shego could get everything she needed at any mall or shopping center. The more pricey stuff she could get online, if she needed it. She already used Ron's computer to buy a several outfits. Those should be arriving in a few days. What Shego really needed was a new suit for her powers. She could only get that at Go City.

That meant Shego had to deal with them…

Hopefully she wouldn't.

"I need a new suit," Shego told Ron. "My old one was destroyed and unless. The only place that I can get a new one is Go City."

Ron was about to tell her he could just make a new suit for her. He already had a design in mind, but stopped himself. It was a selfish thing to do, but was wanted to learn about Shego. Why was her new suit only available at Go City? Why did her mood darken at the thought of going there? Ron felt he was thinking too much into it, but he was curious.

"We don't have to get my suit now," Shego said. "But I would like to get this out of the way as soon as possible."

"No, no, it's not a problem," Ron waved dismissively at her. "Let's get ready to go."

"Final, I'm tire of wearing the same underwear," Shego said.

"I don't care about that. I know guys don't," Ron said.

It was true. Guy had no problem wearing the same underwear. Men are reasonable about it, but a guy wouldn't care if they were in Shego's situation.

"That's gross," Shego said. "I had to wash my panties when you were out."

"No bras," Ron said bluntly.

"I didn't wear one."

Ron was too mature to be a perverted about this. He wasn't going to be blush at the mention of girl's bras and panties.

Shego shook her head and cupped her breast. "I have my girls bouncing around for two days."

Ron looked at Shego chest and cursed his jersey for hiding the goods. Shego caught him looking at her and didn't care. He was looking at her chest while she was looking at his. They were both checking it other out. It was only fair.

Ron continued to look at Shego and asked a very blunt question.

"Shego, was there a time when you were fully naked in my house?" Ron asked her with a straight face.

Shego looked at Ron and shrugged. Normally, she would start blasting Ron, now not so much. Shego felt too comfortable to feel shy around Ron. Shego also didn't care.

"Yup," Shego answered. "When I first got here and when you left for that camp thing."

"Ahh….." Ron nodded. "Are you wearing underwear now?"

"No bra…." Shego gave him a poker face. "I'm sure you're enjoying this."

Ron was very away that she was wearing a bra. He didn't say anything because why would he?

"I would be." Ron knew he would. "But my jersey is hiding all the good stuff."

Shego looked at Ron as he stared at her. She could tell that Ron wasn't a pervert. He was acting like she usually did, flirtatious. Yeah, Shego was a virgin, but looking at how she acted you could never tell. You could be stupid and ask, but was that a very smart idea?

"You don't act like this around princess, do you?" Shego asked.

"No," Ron said with a shake of his head. "It's kinda of hard since I see Kim as my sister."

"Ahh that is good to know…" Shego said staring at Ron chest. "Are you going to look me in the eyes anytime soon?"

"Are you?" Ron asked her. "You been had staring at my chest this whole time."

Continuing to stare at Ron's chest Shego replied. "You have a nice chest. Put on a shirt then and I won't. Beside I don't have a problem with you looking at me."

"It kinda of hard not to," Ron said. "I mean, there right there, and your wearing my jersey so that's kinda hot."

"Thanks," Shego nodded. "You're not half bad yourself."

"Booyah," Ron nodded. "I worked hard to get like this. I wish I could say the same thing for you, but I don't know if breasts work like that."

"There are a few excises," Shego said.

"You should tell Kim," Ron joked. "Because, you really got her beat in the boobs department."

"Hell no!" Shego snapped. "I got her beat where it counts!"

"'Got her beat,' they're just breasts…" Ron could slap himself for saying that. "I can't believe I just say that…."

"Just breasts huh?" Shego shrugged and left to take a shower. "You're lost I guess."

Ron watched her go and punched himself when he was alone. How dare he say 'they're just breasts?' What the hell was wrong with him? Ron shook his head and cried like a child. Someone, somewhere, suddenly was very disappointed in Ron. Breasts were the greatest things in the world.

* * *

_Yamanouchi Ninja School_

Master Sensei was watching his kunoichi having a sparring match from his room. He watched the young girl fight as he was reading an orange book. He was stroking his beard and giggle like a pervert when he suddenly felt something was very wrong.

He dropped his book and looked up at the sky. He had an urge to hurt the Chosen One.

"Stoppable-san…you fool…"

* * *

_Back at Ron's house_

Rufus looked at Ron in shame. Rufus was a rodent, but even he knew the great that was boobies. He never thought that Ron would be such a fool.

"You're an idiot," Rufus said.

Ron looked at his little bro and nodded. "Yes…Yes, I am."

Ron went to check on the other batch of cinnamon buns. They were bake to perfection, but that didn't help him mood at all. Ron was a genius, but sometimes he could be very stupid.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Ron stopped wearing his old jerseys. He was now wearing black shoes and black jeans. He wore a long sleeve black shirt, with a short sleeve red plaid shirt. The only kinds of bling that he had were his digital watch and glasses. It was a fancy digital watch on his right wrist. His black glasses were his HUB glasses resting on his face.

Ron was also armed. Ron liked to be ready on and off missions. He was a ninja, so he always carried around his a utility belt. He was just good at hiding it.

Shego didn't have any clothing of her own so she had to borrow some of Kim's. Kim stayed over at Ron place from time to time. Ron just told her that she could leave some stuff here if she needed to. She didn't leave much beside a few outfits. Ron could tell that Shego was very uncomfortable because Kim clothing was too small for her. Shego was not fat in the slightest. Kim's clothing was just too small for Shego's larger…assets.

"You look ridiculous," Ron chuckled.

"Shut up," Shego growled.

"You could just wear my clothes," Ron offered. "You won't look as…tight fitted."

"You're really pushing it!" Shego warned.

"I know," Ron laughed. "But when is the next time I'm going to see you like this."

As for disguising herself, Shego used Kim makeup. It wasn't her usual brand of makeup, but it got the job done. For some odd reason, once Shego add makeup, no one would recognize her as Shego the villain. A little cover up here, some coloring on her face, and she a whole new person. She was an international criminal, but no one knew who she was. It was odd; Shego could walk into stores, restaurants, spas, and was never caught. She didn't need wigs or even contact lens.

Ron didn't bother trying to understand it. Ron was on the news daily and people didn't know him. Ron was sure Shego used a special kind of makeup. He would try and make some kind of disguising device for her later.

"So, what do you need exactly," Ron asked.

"First, I'm going to buy a new wardrobe," Shego said. "I don't know how long I'm going to be staying with you, but I need clothing."

"You can stay as long as you want," Ron assured her.

"Thanks," Shego nodded. "And that nice and all, but I don't want to wear Princess discarded clothing. I also don't want to keep washing the same pair of panties every day."

"You don't have to wear underwear," Ron teased.

"I'm not."

Ron looked at Shego with a goofy grin.

"I like that," Ron nodded. "I like that a lot."

"I'm sure you do," Shego said. "Next, I need bathroom supplies like shampoo, body wash and other crap like that."

"I have that stuff."

"I don't want to smell like a guy."

"Good point," Ron said. "What else do you need?"

"Not much," Shego said. "Believe it, or not. I don't need much to live comfortable."

Ron nodded and they left the house. While he didn't plan on going to Upperton, he heard that they a better collection of electronic stores. He heard that a new robotic store was opening up and this was a good chance as any to check it out.

* * *

_Upperton Mall_

Upperton was part of the Tri-City area. As the name kinda states, Upperton was where the upper class were located. It was where the rich and wealthy made their homes. The place was filled with celebrities like the Oh Boyz, and Britina Idol. There were a few actors and directors as well.

To sum it all up Upperton was the place everyone tried to made home. Well, not everyone, some people were happy were they stayed. Ron was happy. He could easily find and live in a nice big home, but why bother. Middleton was his home and it was nice and quiet. He had a nice home with a good pot of land. He didn't use the surface, but it was for his Ron Cave underground.

"Well, here we are," Ron said.

"Thank god!" Shego yelled. "I can finally get out of these clothing!"

Shego wore clothing that belonged to Kim. It light blue Capri and a green tank top. It was the outfit Kim normally wore. The outfit looked very odd on Shego. The Capri was too tight and the tank top was too small. She had to wear a jacket because she wasn't wearing a bra. Kim's had bras, but Shego was…bigger than Kim.

"Yes, you can finally drag me around a mall," Ron complained.

"Hey! You said you wanted to do something and we're going something."

"I know," Ron said. "But now that I think about I'm just going to be your slave for the next few hours."

They started walking thought the parking a lot toward the mall.

"And?" Shego said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not seeing a problem."

"Cause you're not going to be carrying around dozens of bags."

"Of course not," Shego smirked. "I'm a helpless lady. It the guys job to carry the bags."

"Helpless my ass," Ron said, glared at her lightly. "Last time I checked helpless women couldn't shot plasmas from their hands. They also couldn't throw a guy cross a room with one hand."

Shego rolled her eye. "Stop complaining! Be happy I'm not going on a crazy shopping spree…I'm tempted though."

"You wouldn't," Ron gasped. "I let you into my home! I served you breakfast!"

"Be a good boy and we will see."

"That's cold Shego," Ron said. "You can't treat me like this. It not like I'm your boy-"

Ron stopped himself before he said something stupid. It wouldn't be stupid, but it would make this day out very awkward.

"You're my what?"

"Boyslave," Ron said quickly. "You can't treat me like slave."

"Oh grow up!" Shego smacked Ron over the head.

Ron chuckled and followed after her. He knew he was going to say boyfriend. Ron didn't know how to feel about that. Shego was gorgeous and a nice person once you get to know her. Ron shrugged and buried the thought. It was something he would think about later. For now he was happy just being her friend.

* * *

_1 hour later_

Ron was having fun, but he was also very confused. Over the past hour Ron had been dragged around Upperton Mall. Moving from store to store, buying outfit after outfit. It was fun seeing Shego in different outfits. Most, if not all, were her standard green and black. Ron learned that Shego only looked good wearing dark colors. Shego wearing anything bright that wasn't white looked ugly on her. Shego colors were obviously green and black. Now, Ron learned that dark blue, purple if used right, and even red looked good on her.

Ron got to see Shego in dresses, swimsuits, and casual clothing. It was nice because Ron got to see Shego with a smile on her face. Normally, Shego had a frown or a scowl on her face. It didn't take away from her looks. But seeing her smile was making Ron's power stir inside him. It was odd because Ron started to feel thing as they went shopping.

That was when thing started to get confusing for Ron.

When Shego smiled he was very happy. When Shego was angry at a price so was Ron for some reason. When Shego saw teenage girls shopping Ron suddenly felt a deep hatred. When Shego saw a group of guys Ron suddenly felt very violent. It was very odd. Ron didn't know what was happening. Ron was very thoughtful and observant of other's emotion. He could read people Auras fairly well, but this was different.

At the moment Ron and Shego were sitting at a café. After packing everything into Ron's car they head out for lunch. It was a nice place near the mall. They sat outside because it was nice and sunny. Shego was enjoying a chicken salad with an ice tea. Rufus was eating chicken strips with soda. Ron was having a chicken sandwich and a milk shake.

Shego was in a happier mood now that she had clothing of her own. She was wearing black heeled boot and black leather pants. Her dark green shirt showed her toned midriff. Shego also wore a long sleeve black mini vest. The outfit looked good on her, very good. It was to the point that Ron glared at any guy that approached her.

The look in Ron eyes was enough to make their blood run cold.

"It has been a while since I had fun," Shego said suddenly.

"What do you do for fun," Ron asked.

"I normal hit a spa or go to a private beach," Shego told her. "I've never really done anything with people."

"I usually hanging with Kim," Ron said.

Ron suddenly felt hatred again. He also felt something else. He couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't like the feeling.

"I've been mostly alone," Ron continued. "Kim hangs out with Monique and her friends on the cheer squad."

"What do you mean mostly?"

"Rufus."

Said mole rat looked up from is meal. He winked at Shego and bro fist Ron.

"I love Rufus like family," Ron said. "It almost to the point that if I had to pick between Kim and Rufus…."

Shego eyes widened. "You would pick your pet over Possible!"

Ron scratched the back of his head. He honestly didn't know how to answer that. Ron had been with Kim since pre-k. Ron had been with Rufus since Rufus was a baby. Kim and Ron been a lot together, but less since enter high school. Ron and Rufus did everything together.

"Rufus is more than just a pet," Ron said. "How many pets do you know that can hack into computers by tap dancing? He can outsmart human since he very clever. I'm willing to bet that Rufus is the smart animal on the plant."

Rufus also had a simple of Ron's powers. Not a powerful on his own, but enough to make you think twice about the little guy.

"As for picking Rufus over Kim," Ron shook his head. "I don't know. I love them both equally, but Rufus been with me literally through everything. It would be a tough choice I know that much."

"You really love him don't you," Shego asked.

"I do," Ron said with a smile. "I really do."

Ron suddenly felt a ping of happiness. Ron studied Shego feature as she looked around the parking lot. Ron suddenly felt deep sadness as Shego eyes locked on a family of five. There was a mother and a father, with three kids of two girls and a boy. The boy had blond hair and brown eyes. One of the girls had black hair and green eyes. The mother was holding a baby with black hair that was asleep.

Ron watched the family go by and looked at Shego. He suddenly realized that feeling was coming her. Why? That was question. Why was he feeling emotions from Shego? He didn't know, but he knew that he needed to talk to Master Sensei about this. It had to be sooner rather than later. Ron didn't know what else was going to happen.

"You're not alone, Shego," Ron told her.

Shego didn't reply as she watched the family walk through the parking lot. Ron was a good listener and advice giver. He could read a person fairly well in his opinion. He wanted Shego to talk to him, but that was her choice. Ron would be there when she needed him.

"Shego, you ready to go?" Ron asked.

Shego looked the family for a while then nodded. A lot could be said, but Ron knew when silence was needed. Without saying a word they left after Ron paid for the meal. It was good food, but Ron made better.

* * *

Ron, Rufus, and Shego were driving to Go City when Ron got a call. He looked at his phone with shock. It was Kim. The signal from her Kimmunicator showed she was calling from Go City. That didn't make sense at all. Shouldn't she be at cheer camp? Ron was sure she should be there. Did they cancel cheer camp early? The place wasn't that messed up. The only know thing that was destroy was a single power line.

"It's Kim," Ron told her Shego.

Shego looked at Ron's phone tempted to just throw it out the window. She was having a really good day until now.

"I just wanted to warn you," Ron said. "Kim's in Go City."

"What! Why?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "I'm going to find out though."

Ron linked his phone to his HUB glasses and a picture of Kim appeared on screen. The background showed that she was in a hotel room of sort.

"Hey KP," Ron greeted. "What's up?"

"Hi Ron," Kim greeted back. "Are you driving now?"

The thing about talking through his HUB glasses was that the caller saw what Ron saw. They didn't see his face, but what was in front of him. It was that or staring at Ron eyes the whole time. Ron had nice eye, but that would get creepy after a while.

"Yeah," Ron replied. "I'm heading to Go City now."

"Why?"

Ron quickly thought of a lie to tell her. "I'm going to see the grand opening of the new Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho!"

Shego smirked at Ron. Shego easily caught that Ron was lying.

Kim rolled her eyes. "I had a feeling you would want to go there."

"Why not?" Ron said. "It's Bueno Nacho!"

"Only you," Kim said with a shake of her head. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm in Go City right now."

"No shit…" Shego said.

"Who was that?" Kim asked.

"No one," Ron said glaring at Shego, while not looking at her. "It was just the radio. It was that new song called…'Oh Shit.'"

"Oh," Kim shrugged. "Well, I wanted to know if you want to hang out since you're on your way here."

"That sound nice,' Ron said. "But why are you in Go City? What happen at cheer camp?"

"They shut down the camp," Kim said with a frown. "They found more than just one polluted pool. They found one at clown camp and three at science camp. They decided to shut down the camps and quarantine the area until that place was completely clean."

"And cheer camp?"

"Canceled, of course," Kim said. "Too many people got hurt and left for treatment. The power lines went down so no power. No one trusted the water so no showers or swimming in the lake. The MCA just cancel the whole thing."

"That sucks…for you," Ron said. "But that doesn't explain why you're in Go City."

"You can thank the district of Middleton and MCA for that," Kim told him. "Since the camp was Middleton property it was their responsible for managing the place. Also we didn't sign any wavers so people were threating to sue. So they decided to send us on a paid vacation to Go City."

"How nice of them to do that," Ron drawled.

Basically the district of Middleton didn't want to get sue so that set this 'vacation' was to keep the student mouths shut. The Tri-city area was known for be very clean and going green. A camp with toxic pools would be bad if public found out about it. Since Kim Possible was there, she would bring the media and they really didn't want that.

"Anyway, I was hoping we could catch up," Kim said.

"Kim, I just saw you yesterday."

"I just want to talk is all," Kim said.

"About…?"

"Us."

"That explains a lot," Ron said. "Thanks for being vague about what you want to talk about. That's help me a lot to understand what you want."

"Are you coming to Bueno Nacho or what?"

"Sure," Ron replied. "I have to make a few stop first."

"Okay see you soon," Kim waved on the screen and hung up.

Ron sighed at having to talk to Kim. He knew what she wanted to talk about. It was written all over her face at camp. How he beat Gill and the gear he was using. Kim was curious and she very nosy. She wanted to know how he suddenly got good and fighting. Where was he getting his equipment? What had changed Ron over the last few months? What could have possibly happened to change Ron so much?

Ron didn't change at all. He had always been like the way he was now. He just dropped the mask of a goofy buffoon and showed his turn colors.

"What did Possible want?" Shego asked.

Ron could feel the wave of anger coming off her. He put off his mental barrier, but it was still affecting him slightly.

"KP is in Go City," Ron told her. "She wanted to meet up and talk for a bit."

"Talk about what?" Shego asked curious.

"Us."

"Us?" Shego repeated. "Us? As in you and I. Or us, as in Kim and you."

"Kim and me," Ron replied. "She wants to catch up."

"What is there to catch up about?"

"She is confused about me," Ron said. "She wondering what changed me to be like I am now."

"It called a back bone," Shego answered. "You know, growing a pair."

"She just not used to me being…"

"Better than her," Shego said. "I know you better than her. I just don't know why you won't reveal how much better you are."

"I don't see myself as better," Ron said. "I see no need to place myself above others. Kim wants to be the best at everything. I don't. Besides cooking I could care less about being the best at anything."

"You're better than Kim, yet you don't want her to know."

"I never claimed to be better than her," Ron said. "Like I said before I don't seek to be better than other. I like being where I'm at now."

"Why?"

"Meh," Ron shrugged. "I just don't have a need to place myself over others. I'm content with my life as it is."

Shego felt that there was more to Ron and Kim. Ron was a person that was very happy with what life gave him. If he didn't like something he would change it. He didn't like living with his parents so he move out. He didn't like not having money so he made his own. Ron sought nothing great in life for some odd reason. Shego felt that if Ron wanted to he get anything he wanted. Why he doesn't she didn't know.

Ron sought nothing, but could gain all if he wanted.

Kim on the other hand was different. Shego didn't know Kim a personal level. What she did know was that Kim and she were arch rivals. Kim wanted to be the best. Kim had to be the best since if she wasn't she wouldn't be perfect. In order to be perfect she had to be better than everyone else including Ron. Shego didn't know how Ron and Kim relationship worked, but she knew that in Kim's eyes she was better than Ron.

"It is not going to be a pleasant conversation," Shego warned him.

Ron got the highway picking up speed as he went.

"I know," Ron said.

Luckily Ron knew Kim like the back of his hand. Kim only knew what Ron allowed her to know. Kim was an open book to him. It wasn't going to be very fun talking to Kim and he wasn't going to. He was with Shego so that would take the heat off him.

Did Ron like lying and hiding things from Kim, but Kim didn't need to know everything about Ron. There are somethings that Kim just couldn't be a part of.

* * *

**Again sorry for the long update, but like I said family issues. I did promise three chapters every update and I'm sticking to that. Next chapter with be up early tomorrow. Some with the next chapter. **

**Keep the questions and suggestions coming became their good questions and ideas. It helps the story and some of these idea are pretty damn good. Will I use them maybe , but if I do I know who the credit goes to.**

**Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**

**LONG LIVE RONGO!**


	5. Chapter 5 Shego's Past

**Here is the ****next chapter of Team Rongo.**_  
_

**Question and Answers**

**1.)If Rufus was experimented on with Human DNA, then does Mystical Monkey Power mutate Rufus even more? Can he talk, grow bigger or Live way longer because of Human DNA and Mystical Monkey Power?**

_**Rufus will live long thanks to Human DNA, but as for Rufus getting more power...not really. Rufus had Ron powers just on a smaller scale. I plan on having Ron make equipment for Rufus just smaller. **_

**2.)Will Ron develop his own Spy Network of somekind to keep an eye on personal interest and certain Villains?**

_**Doesn't Ron have spy network, yes. But it isn't for villains. That more of Global Justice kind of thing. Ron spy network is different. Without giving too much away he spies on things no people.**_

**3.)What ideas of Ron and Shego powers evolving do you have? Will they have stronger/control energy attacks, Body 10 times better than the average human or what?**

**_I read your suggestion and while those are good ideas I'm going to give them all their powers right off the back. They will get some powers, but not everything. Shego doesn't even know what Ron actually does. As I said before it is a slow process._  
**

**_I mean they hasn't even started dating yet...;)_**

* * *

_Team Rongo_

Chapter: Shego's Past

_Go City, Go Bay_

"What the hell is that?"

Ron, with Rufus on his shoulder, and Shego were looking at a giant tower in Go Bay. Ron had seen many odd things in life, but this was a new one. It not like he had never seen building, but now that he looking it, it was very…well odd. There was no other way to describe it. It was just a giant tower situated on an island in Go Bay and shaped to look like giant and tall letters: GO. He knew about Team Go and this was where they lived, but how did they lived here and why?

Ron was trained in the ways of the shinobi. He was used to working in the shadows. So when he looked at the building he couldn't help but feel exposed. Being so out in the open made his skin crawl. It was like how Kim was famous. Ron didn't like because everyone, including villains, knew who she was and where to find her. That put her and everyone she knew in danger. This was that same feeling.

He could see that this was a HQ of sort, but Ron was more of a secret lair kind of guy. He liked secret lair because that what they were, a secret lair. The only people that knew of his lair were three people Master Sensei, Rufus, and Shego. He could understand the purpose of an exposed HQ. What he didn't understand was how this place was still standing.

This…GO Tower went against everything Ron was taught. The tower was exposed to anyone or thing. He could see no kind of defense system. Ron used his HUB glasses and found several weak points. He found structure flaws and different point of entry. An experienced thief could be in and out without anyone knowing. A few well-placed explosive could bring the whole tower down in seconds.

The tower was also exposed internal as well. Ron could hack into the Tower's computers in under a second. A bored hack could have the whole building under his control. The only kind of security he found was the bay itself, a lock on the door, and a virus protection program. It wasn't even a good program. It was some cheap program bought online.

"Shego, please explain to me what I'm looking at," Ron begged.

Shego sighed as he looked at the tower. The place she almost called home once. Shego hated this place now. So many things were wrong with this place that she couldn't keep count.

"This is GO Tower," Shego explained. "The place I used to live…."

Ron could already see that Shego was connected to this place. She_GO_, then this place called _GO_ Tower, lastly Team _GO._ The pieces were there, but how did they connect. Ron decided to get one question out of the way. He could guess the answer, but wanted her to confirm it.

"You were part of Team GO, weren't you?" Ron asked.

Shego looked at Ron not even surprised that Ron figured it out. It wasn't that hard.

"Pretty obvious huh," Shego said.

"I know about Team Go," Ron said. "But I never thought about how you were connected to them until now."

"It not like I tried to hide it," Shego said. "Anyone that looked up Team GO would find me in many articles and pictures."

Shego was still surprised that up until now no one looked her up. Shego had another identity, but she couldn't hide her past as Shego of Team Go.

"We never did a background check on you," Ron said. "Honestly, we hardly ever do any kind of checks on villains."

"You go into dangerous situation blind?" Shego said. "I'm not going to question it, knowing your success rate, but isn't that kinda stupid."

"We get as much information as possible," Ron said. "But remember Team Possible is run by Kim. Unless she tells us to do anything we don't do anything."

Ron hated working blind. They only information Team Possible got was a briefing of the situation. They could learn so much more, but stuck with the given information.

"It sound like Team Possible needs a change in Leadership."

No, Ron was fine where he was on the team. He would not be just the sidekick, but he wasn't going to be the leader of anything. Kim was the face and leader of Team Possible. Ron and Rufus were her partners on the field. Wade was the tech and communication genius. Ron could fill that role, but Wade was extremely good at his job. They had a good thing good why ruin it.

Well, Ron was going to break some sad news to Kim, but that was another time.

"Anyway we're getting off topic," Ron shook his head. "You and Team GO?"

"What if I don't want to talk about it," Shego asked. "You don't need to know my life story."

"You're right I don't," Ron shrugged. "Forget I asked.

Shego frowned slightly as Ron walked away. Ron wasn't being pushy. He just wanted to know about Shego, but if she didn't want to talk what could he do. He was fully able to learn anything about her. It wouldn't be hard with his super computer. He just wanted her to talk on her own. If she didn't want to there wasn't much he could.

Shego watched the back of Ron. Ron was her friend. Shego could honestly say he was her first friends. Were they best friend? No. Shego could say that Ron was her good friend. As being her good friend it was natural that Ron would want to know her more. Shego didn't have anything to hide and he knew her biggest secret.

Ron told her a lot and showed her things that even Kim Possible didn't know. That was saying something since Ron and Kim had been friend since pre-k. Shego told him, a few things, but not as much as she should have. Ron trusted her apparently Why couldn't she? Friendships weren't hard, but it needed two to make it work. Shego was just set in her ways. She would have to work on that.

Ron and company boarded a boat called the GO Boat. It was a short ride to the island of GO Tower. They came to a locked door. Shego lit her hand a place it on the pad and it lit green. The door opened and they walked right in. Ron found it odd that a Shego, villain or ex-villain Ron didn't know, was able to get inside.

Did Team GO know that Shego used to be a villain?

They walked down a hall and came to a control room. There was a round table with the world GO on it. It had several chairs around it two red chairs, a blue, a purple one, and finally a green chair. Ron looked at the controls on the table and guessed that the table was hooked up to the large monitor in the room.

"Nice place," Ron said.

"No its not," Shego said. "I know you can see the flaws in this place."

"I do," Ron said. "But I was being nice."

"Well don't!" Shego suddenly snapped.

Shego sat in the green chair. She had her usually scowl on her face. Ron could feel that she was very irritated. Shego sighed and rein in her emotion. She didn't need to snap at the one guy that she actually liked.

"Don't get mad at me," Ron said. "I'm still learning about you so don't be mad if I say something wrong."

Shego pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew Ron was right. Shego wouldn't like to be yelled at either. Especially for something she was clueless about.

"I'm sorry…" Shego said. "But I really don't like being here."

"I can clearly see that," Ron said. "Let's get your suit and whatever else you need and go. I don't mind you being mad. I'm sure you have your reason, but I'm not a fan of being wrongly snapped at."

Ron stared at Shego waiting for her to doing something. Shego started to feel Ron was understand, but irritated at her. Ron wasn't going to be yelled at for something he didn't know. He was trying to see thing from her side, but he couldn't do that if he knew nothing.

"Do you want to know about Team GO," Shego asked.

"No," Ron said.

Okay that confused Shego. "I thought you wanted to know about them?"

"I'm aware of Team GO," Ron told her. "If I wanted to learn more I can."

Then Ron said something that was very shocking. Something that Shego thought she would never hear from the blond. It was just so out of character that Shego thought she was talking to an entirely different person. It was in moment that Shego got a small glimpse at how cold and heartless Ron could be.

"I don't give a shit about Team GO," Ron said darkly. "I don't know the whole story, but after what you told me they're dead to me. They hurt you and I don't allow people to hurt the ones I care about. I hope we don't meet because if we do…I will have some word with them."

Shego was so shocked that she didn't know what to say.

Then Ron continued back into character and said something that sounded like Ron. It was something that Ron would say to Kim Possible.

"I care about you, Shego," Ron said kindly. "It hasn't been that long, but you grow on a person. You are my friend and someone I care about. I want to learn about you, Shego. You're rough around the edges, but that just how you are. You have me as a friend and you have no point how far I will go for my friends."

Shego just nodded not knowing what to say. She could do the normal thing and say thank you, but why bother. Ron seemed content with the nod so she left it as that. Shego tap the control on the table and an image of her and Team GO appeared.

"When I was younger I was part of a superhero team made up of my brothers and me," Shego explained. "As you know we called ourselves Team GO."

Ron looked at the image of a younger Shego. This was a teenaged Shego, but looking at her now it was hard to tell the different. The only different he saw was that her hair wasn't as long as it was now. Also, she wasn't as _fill out_ as she was now. Ron guessed that Shego was around his age during this time.

"Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins are your brothers," Ron repeated. "Are those names their real names because I don't think Shego is your real name either?"

"Our names are the first two letters of our first names combined with our last names Go."

"What are their names," Ron asked.

"Hego's real name is Heinrich Go," Shego said. "Mego's real name is Menz Go. The Wego twin names are Wendel and Wendell Go."

Ron noticed that each time Shego said a name she had a very slight German tone. Also each name was German. He didn't know if Shego was full German. So, he decided to find out.

"What about Shego," Ron pointed out. "_Sie hat drei Buchstaben nicht zwei_." (She has three letters not two.)

Ron and Kim spoke a few languages. Kim could speak German, Spanish, and French. Ron could speak Japanese, German, Spanish, and Russia. Kim was working on Italian now. Ron could just invent a translator and would, but wanted to learn on his own for now.

Shego smiled at Ron. She didn't know Ron spoke German. Shego hadn't spoken the language of her father in a long time.

"Beantragen Sie meinen richtigen Namen?" (Are you asking for my real name?)

"_Ja." _(Yes.), Ron said. "Ich will nicht lügen Kim und ich habe neugierig." (I won't lie Kim and I have been curious.)

Shego chuckled a bit. Ron German wasn't perfect, but it was pretty damn good.

Her real name wasn't a secret. It wasn't even guarded. If you searched for Team Go or just Shego finding her real name wouldn't be hard. Shego was sure that had a file on her at Global Justice. Of course she had a fake name for her bank accounts and other such things.

"My real name is Sheila Go," Shego said changing back to English. "_Shgo_ didn't sound as good as _Shego_."

Sheila Go…Ron would have never thought of that. It was not like he was trying to figure out her name for years. It just he was expecting something more complex or mysterious.

"The names were my idea because they couldn't think of their own," Shego continued. "Heinrich was going to call himself Blue Fist, Menz was Shrink Man, The twin just went with my idea. They were always they smartest of my brothers even if they were the youngest."

Shego hated Heinrich and Menz, but had a small soft spot for the twins. They didn't know what was going on between Shego, Hego, and Mego. She wouldn't fault them for not even knowing what was going on.

"Shego…" Ron didn't know how to say this. "Based on the little you told me during the cave you hate your brothers. Why would you team up with them?"

Shego was young and didn't have the will she had now. But when she joined she grew a back bone and her brothers didn't pressure her into anything again.

"I first I was pressured into it," Shego told him. "But…I thought that I could change how people saw me if I joined up. I didn't have a very good reputation back then."

"How did that work out?"

"Fine, at first, but things went from bad to worst" Shego said.

Shego shook her head at the memories. So many mistakes she tried to prevent. So many people he tried to save. If it wasn't for her brothers so many people could have been saved. If she wasn't left to hang she would still be a hero.

"Hego was the 'official' leader of the Team GO," Shego said. "He was the face, the one that made the plans, the one that everyone called a true hero."

"And you?"

"Everyone on Team GO knew who was really calling the shots," Shego said. "No one the team was stupid, but they knew I was and still are better than them. It was easy to pick the leader."

Hego was the face for the masses. He was the one that children wanted to be. Mego was the rebellious, self-centered, rockstar of the group. It was surprising how people approved of his attitude. It was also surprising that girls went for that kind of guy even with purple skin. The Wego Twins were the adorable twin heroes. Shego did her thing in the background. Slowly her image changed, but not by much.

"We I joined up I took over. Heinrich and Menz could do as they pleased. Wendell and Wendell were part of the team, but I made them focus on their schooling. When it was time for hero work they knew who was in charge. I made the plan, and gave out the orders. If they wanted to be heroes there they were going to do it right."

Ron was listening in rapt attention as Shego gave her tale of Team Go. He could easily see Shego in a leadership role. Ron would never tell Shego or Kim this, but they had a lot in common for people with completely different backgrounds.

"Under my leadership we became famous," Shego said with a hint of pride. "No villain could stop us. We were making our way up to elite hero status."

"And here come the bad part…" Ron guessed.

"More like my fall from grace…" Shego said. "After many victories and awards Hego and Mego let the fame go to their heads."

"I didn't care if they took the credit as long as they followed my orders. Everyone had a role on the team and stuck to it. Instead Hego started to throw in his own idiotic ideas. He started to play the role of some Comic book hero. Mego, being the arrogant ass that he is, thought he had something to prove."

"Hego threw my plans out the window in order to play hero. Mego thought that he should prove himself since his powers were the weakness. The twins and I tried their best to recover my plans, but the damage was done. People got hurt and villains got away. We recovered because no one was killed…until that day."

Shego remembered that perfectly. How could you forget a day where all your hard work came crashing down on your head? How could forget the look in eyes of the dead that you swore to protect. How could you forget all the blame was pushed on you?

"Shego if it is hard for you, you don't have to tell me," Ron said. "You told me enough."

Shego was thankful for Ron's understanding, but shook her head. She started the story and was going to finished it.

"It fine Ron," Shego said then continued.

"We had been called in by the mayor when a government body was kidnapped by ninjas."

"Wait…ninjas…?"

"Terrorist! Assassins! Mercenaries! What does it matter they were there to kill!"

Ron winched at Shego yelling at him. He nodded for her to continue.

Ron was thinking about these ninjas. Ron only knew four active shinobi clans. Ron was part of the Yamanouchi School. It was also known as the Lotus Clan. He was aware of the other schools, but never meant anyone from other clans.

What bothered Ron was that if these ninja wanted to kill these politicians they wouldn't kidnapped them. They would kill them one by one in silence. No one would know they were dead until days later. Ninjas were just that good at killing.

"When we got there and spied out who we we're dealing with I know we were in trouble. These weren't the normal villain or regular criminal we were used to dealing with. I was very confidence in my skills, but not enough to risk the lives of everyone inside the building. I gave anyone my plan and a role to play. We needed to act safe and cautious."

"I used the Wego Twins powers to try and scout out the building. We needed to know who we were dealing with."

"Their power is the ability to make duplicates or clones." Ron said.

"Yeah," Shego nodded. "Out of all our powers I like theirs the most it was the most useful in my opinion. They haven't mastered they powers yet, but one ability they had was sharing memories. If a clone dies whatever it learned the Twins learned."

(A/N: Think of the Twin powers as Shadow Clone. I'll go into more details in later chapters.)

Ron eyes widened at the usefulness of such ability. It didn't seem like much, but it was a lifesaving power. Ron didn't want to meet Team Go, but now he wanted to the Wego Twins.

"I order a clone to be sent in to open a means of negotiation, meanwhile I sent Menz to sneak through the vents so we could have an inside ear. Hego and I were the heavy hitters and sent in last if things went badly."

"Everything went smoothly we had an open means of negotiation, an inside ear, and Global Justice on standby."

"Global Justice?"

"They have been trying to recruit me for a while. I didn't because I was on Team GO at time. I called them as soon as I learned of the situation. I wanted as much help as I could get because I didn't know who we were dealing."

Shego sighed at the few mistakes she made. Shego mistakes were always few in between, but all had long reaching consequence on her. Not joining Global Justice early was one of them.

"If I knew the kind of future I would have I would have join up in a heartbeat. But that time has passed…"

Ron didn't think it was over. He didn't know how it would work, with Shego criminal record, but maybe Ron could strike a deal with Dr. Director. She was a strict leader, but fair. Ron doubted that she would say no to Shego switching sides. There would be terms, but Ron was sure he could get Betty to help Shego.

"The Twins started asking for term for the release of the hostage. They killed the clone and asked for the person in charge of Team GO. I was going to send in Hego, but Wendell said that they wanted to speak with Shego not Hego."

"They knew you were calling the shots?" Ron asked.

"I don't know how…" Shego said. "I stayed out of the spotlight. The only time I talked was to clean up Hego and Mego messes. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have this island to use or a base of operation."

"You wanted a giant GO as a base?" Ron said. "I thought you had better taste…guess I was wrong."

"I didn't want a giant GO tower!" Shego snapped. "I didn't mind the island, but I wanted something underground or hidden. I wanted a base that no one could see or get to. But Hego, that egotistical ass, sought to appease the media for tourist."

"Couldn't you stop him?"

"I did!" Shego said. "But a week later I find out that we were moving to Go Bay and construction of GO Tower had started. Hego and Mego went be behind my back and signed a contract with the mayor."

"A contract?"

"Team GO owns GO Tower and the island for as long as we allow a guided tour of the inside. We were superheroes not animal to be show off to dumbasses with cameras. Hego and Mego don't know the meaning of the term security risk!"

Shego had to calm down before she hurt blew something up. "Let me calm down for a second. Just being here pisses me off to no end."

Ron nodded because he could felt Shego's frustration. Ron would be too if he was in Shego place.

"Anyway back to my story," Shego said a lot calmer.

"I told Global Justice that they wanted me, not Hego. Whoever these guys were they were willing to let the hostages go peacefully if I go with them. I would go in giving myself up after I demanded the hostage be set free. Once the hostages were freed I would go with them while being tailed by GJ agent to capture the criminals. It was a simple switch that should have gone off without anyone getting hurt."

"Not all plans are full proof," Ron said.

"I know that," Shego growled. "The flaw in our plan was Heinrich and Menz!"

"I walked into the building and saw they the hostages were ready to be released. I started to talk to them to find out who they were and why they wanted. I got nothing beside that their leader wanted to speak with me. I waited for all the hostages to be set freed before I went anywhere. Like I said earlier, whoever they were they were reasonable and set the hostages free one by one. Everything was going as plan. No one was going to get kill and everyone would go home safe and sound….then all hell broke loose."

"I don't know what was going on through my brother's thick skulls, but they decided to rush in and play hero. Hego crashed through the door like a madman claiming he was the real leader of Team GO. Mego revealed himself and because of his superiority complex started to fight the guys. I tried to take control of the situation, but it was too late."

"Mego was easily beaten. It was like beating up a child. Hego last long because of his powers, but they beat him too. They were beaten up bad, but I'm surprised they didn't kill them. I used this moment to tried and get as many people out as I could. They didn't last long because they started to kill the hostage. It was a slaughter. The twins clone came in to save who they could. I was busy fighting them off along with Global Justice."

"They just kept coming. The GJ agents were killed leaving me and the twins. We were out number and wounded pretty badly. I was more concern with the Twins. They were the youngest out of us and weren't ready to see what they saw. Hell, I wasn't ready."

"What happened next?"

"They left," Shego said. "After everything that happened they got away. The last thing they say to me before I passed was that they'll be back. I never heard from them sense."

Shego could remember that day too well. The blood, the guts, and how they were beaten so easily. Menz was never much of a fighter, relaying on his powers. He was beaten into a mess. Hego didn't go down as fast. Heinrich was a brawler with a few years of boxing experience. He was tougher to take down because of his powers, but he was slow. All his muscle did nothing for their speed. They were merciful with Wendel and Wendell. They still got beat, but were quickly knocked out.

Shego had the better powers and was the better fighter. Unlike the other she didn't hold back her punches. Even the ninjas were wary of her. Shego may have been the last one standing, but she didn't go down without take a lot of them with her.

Shego fought, she fought her hardest. She used every move she knew and didn't hold back her powers. She killed a lot of them. Shego didn't like killing, but she wasn't going to let them get away with their crimes. Shego went down like the rest, but she made them remember the scar she dished out.

"You never learned who they were," Ron asked.

"No, I wanted to hunt them down, but I had other problems," Shego said. "A week after the incident, after we were all healed there was a press conference. It was then that I was sold out by my brothers."

"Hego and Mego couldn't handle bad press. They couldn't handle anything that put them into a negative light. When it came down to explaining what had happened that day they blamed me. They told the whole world that I was the mastermind behind Team GO. I was the one with the plan and they were just following orders. The twins tried to come to me defense, but the damage was done."

Ron felt Shego rage and hate for her brothers. Ron was angry as well. Ron family life wasn't great, but he would never do anything to hurt them. Shego brothers, Menz and Heinrich, they flat out threw Shego to the dogs. They couldn't handle the pressure so they betrayed their sister.

"I'm not going to bother with the rest," Shego said. "Global Justice gave their side of the story and it helped my case. But after see how easily I was thrown out by my brothers I was done. I left Team GO and with underground."

"You became a villain," Ron said.

"I guess you can say that," Shego said with a shrug. "I saw the benefit of a life of crime, but it wasn't during my time on Team GO. I saw it after I left."

When Shego left Team GO she did a lot of soul searching. She thought over her life as a hero. Then she looked at the life of a villain. Shego couldn't see herself taking over the world though that was the theme she went with.

"It was the freedom I loved," Shego said. "I could do whatever the hell I wanted. Taking over the world, just the theme I used. Fighting Possible, she was a challenge. I loved the freedom it gave me. I had no one else to worry about. I had money, respect, power…"

"That does sound nice…" Ron mused over the thought.

"It was," Shego said. "It still sounds nice."

"And yet villainy has betrayed you as well," Ron said. "So where does that leave you. You don't want to be a hero and being a villain is not your thing now."

"What are you getting at?" Shego asked.

"Have you ever thought about being neutral," Ron asked. "Not a hero, but not a villain either."

Ron Stoppable was neutral. Yamanouchi, The Lotus clan was neutral. Shinobi never picked side and did what was necessary. They did what was right by their morals and honor. Ron followed that logic. It was one of the best choices he ever made.

"Being neutral…" Shego said. "There isn't a neutral side. It either you're good or evil."

Ron shook his head at that statement. Good and Evil was part of everyday life. It was in the smallest thing we do to the biggest. But not everyone was made pick to a side. There was always a choice between the two. Some people just didn't make that choice.

"Good and evil are based on perceptive," Ron said. "They are two side of the same coin that is life. Everyone is born with good or evil inside them, but it up to them to pick which side. Even then we can change."

"Not everyone can change at the flip of a coin," Shego said. "Some people have no choice while others are born into it."

"But there is always a choice," Ron said firmly. "I will admit that it is harder for other to just switch sides, almost impossible…_almost. _But the choice of Good or evil can never be taken away from everyone. People believe that they are good or evil to their very core. They couldn't be one over the other. I don't believe such things…"

"So what you're saying is that people like murders, rapists, and psychopaths can be saved if they just switch side. I knew you had a big heart…"

"HELL NO!" Ron yelled. "Sheila, don't twist me words. Can people like them suddenly become good? Yes. But can they be accepted with open arms HELL NO! I've never killed a person before, and I hope I never have to. But, I know I would have no problem killing people like them for the safety of others. While I do believe that people can be saved. I'm not stupid enough to forget what they did. Someone people should just be…removed for the safety of others."

They stared at each other for a while gauging each other expression. They both had their own thoughts on the matter. Shego saw things from the outside looking in. She didn't just trust people because they're good. It was a miracle she trusted Ron as it was.

Ron tried to see life from others perspectives. He believed in right and wrong. He believed that good people were capable of great evil. He also believed that evil people are capable of great good as well. A Priest could suddenly start killing innocence in the name of god. A madman could become a doctor in order to waste away his sin.

"The reason I asked about being neutral was to help you," Ron said. "I didn't mean or want to get into a debate good and evil. I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," Shego said. "I'm a little testy after remembering the past."

"You're always pissed off for some reason," Ron joked.

"That is not true," Shego defended.

"Yes it is," Ron said. "You have a scowl on your face everything I see you."

"I didn't this morning."

"I bet you did," Ron said. "The only reason I didn't see it was because of my cooking."

"Your food isn't that good," Shego retorted.

Ron slammed his fist on the table and glared the green vixen. No one insult his food, no matter how gorgeous they are.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me my food isn't that best you ever had." Ron dared.

"It was only breakfast…"

"Look me in the eyes Sheila Go," Ron challenged.

Shego looked Ron in the eye. "Your food…isn't…that…."

Shego looked away remembering breakfast. Yeah, it was just breakfast, but that was it! It was just breakfast! She could only imagine having him cooking lunch. They didn't even have dinner yet. This was one fight she wasn't winning.

"That's what I thought," Ron said smugly. "I'll be dame if someone insults my cooking. I can change lives with my food."

"You really have a high opinion on your cooking." Shego told him.

Shego wanted to knock him down a peg or two, but couldn't. Shego had no cooking skill whatsoever. She wasn't helpless in the kitchen, but compared to Ron. Shego couldn't compare herself to Ron in the kitchen. Fighting yes, cooking, no.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand, what do you want to do Shego?"

"What do you mean?" Shego asked. "I'm kinda in between decisions right now."

"That's what I want to help you with." Ron told her.

"How?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong," Ron began. "But I see that you have four choices."

"Which are…?"

"You can go back to your life of crime," Ron said.

"What!?"

"Well, that choice may have been bad for you, but you did enjoy the freedom."

"You just let me go back to being a criminal?"

"I hope you don't, but that's your choice," Ron said. "You still have a place to stay with me, but I won't help you with your criminal activities."

"Well that sucks!" Shego pouted. "Are you sure? We would make a kickass team."

"I know we would," Ron admitted. "But remember I'm neutral."

"Fuck you neutrality," Shego said. "But whatever, what are my other choices."

"You can be a good-"

"No."

"But you didn't let me-"

"No."

"You can at least let me-"

"If it has anything to do with me being a hero, it is out of the question," Shego told him. "I'm done with that life."

"Okay," Ron nodded giving up. "You could do nothing if you want?"

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean…well, nothing," Ron said. "You've been a hero and villain. If you want you can just do nothing and just live your life. I'm positive you have enough money to support yourself."

Shego had enough money to just disappear if she wanted to. Shego wasn't super rich, but she could live a life of comfort. Dr. Drakken may have been a failure of a villain, but he paid very well.

"You're right," Shego nodded. "But I'm too young to just retire."

Ron looked at Shego closely and suddenly thought about her age. He wasn't going to ask her age because that was rude. Her age wasn't a problem because she was sure that she wasn't that old. Shego look a little older than Kim.

"Shego, off topic for a second, when is your birthday?"

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You're my friend I want to know when your birthday is."

"June 14,."

Ron blinked at the date. Shego didn't give a year, but Ron was sure she was young. Ron was guessing twenty maybe twenty-two or three. Ron didn't care for age, but was just curious.

"Yeah, you're too young to retire," Ron agreed. "I also can't see you doing nothing for the rest of your life. It is still an option."

"You got me there," Shego said. "I don't mind relaxing, but I need action and thrill in my life. I won't be doing anything until old and gray."

"I can see that," Ron chuckled. "Okay, evil is out, good is a hell no, and you're too young to retire. That leaves you being neutral in better terms joining me."

"Joining you?" Shego repeated. "Aren't you part of a Team Possible and with Global Justice? You also forget I have a criminal record."

"Yes," Ron nodded. "I'm not with Global Justice. They have me on call, but I'm not part of their organization. You're criminal record…I can help you with that."

Ron thought about Kim and his time on Team Possible. He also thought about his other duty as the chosen one. Ron couldn't and would turn his back on that.

"As for Team Possible…I'm going to quit."

Shego stared at Ron for moment. She blinked several time thinking over what he just said. The words were heard and registered in her mind, but she couldn't believe it. She did not know the full history of Team Possible, but they been around for years. Not years, _years_! They started out small making their way up.

"You're quitting Team Possible," Shego asked in stunned surprised.

"I will always be part of Team Possible," Ron said. "When Kim needs me I will be there like I always have. But there is a difference between Kim and me."

"That much is obvious."

"I know," Ron chuckled. "But the thing is Kim and I are more different then I realized. Both in the past and the present."

"How's that?"

"Kim started out shy, but she always had a loving family and friends. She was never left wanting. She has never felt pain or suffered of any kind. Just like she credited herself to be, Kim Possible life is perfect."

Shego didn't want to hear about the happy life of her rival. Kim was just another person that thought herself better than everyone else. She hid well under the mask of her hero self, but Shego new better. There was a reason she didn't like Kim Possible.

"I on the other hand was born different. Instead of hiding it I embraced it. Never be normal. My parent didn't love me, but took care of me. I never had friends other than Kim, Rufus, and now Shego." Ron smiled at her.

"Kim is the hero I the sidekick. Kim was known I was not. Kim could stop being a hero. She could live a life of an average teenaged…I cannot."

Shego looked at Ron in confusion. Ron looked burdened.

"Anyway, I will be doing my own thing. I'll be helping Kim and freelancing for Global Justice or anyone looking for my help."

"I'm not seeing a different between what you were doing before."

"I will explain that more if you join me," Ron told her. "But I help the forgotten people that aren't known about. I help people that the law can't protect. I help people that were abandoned and casted aside."

"What are you a saint or something?"

Ron thought about it for a second…"Saint…Ronald…"

"Not this again." Shego groaned.

Ron laughed thinking back to his Ron Cave.

"Sorry I'm not into the whole religious thing," Ron said. "But if I wanted to start a cult Saint Ronald would be a good name."

Shego shook her hand and laughed. Ron went from dark to light and mysterious to cheerful at a drop of a hat. Shego understood him for a moment then he hits her with a left hook. Ron would be so different at time then he could be just…Ron.

"It still sound like the same thing." Shego said.

"It's not. It really isn't," Ron assured her. "I help people she doesn't know about. I help people that the world doesn't know about. I do thing that make everything else I done look like child play. Shego, I can be as mysterious about this all day, but what I do is thrilling and terrifying."

Shego was intrigued. Ron was doing something that Kim Possible didn't know about. It was a thrilling job, something she was into. It was a terrifying job, something that she was also into. Whatever Ron job was Shego was interested.

"Mmm…your job sounds fun," Shego smirked. "Tell me more…"

Ron wouldn't be telling Shego about his other duty because she didn't need to know. It was the same reason she never told Kim. But deep down Ron had a feeling Shego would be able to help him. Ron couldn't shake the thought that Shego was involved in his world.

"I can't tell you a lot now," Ron said then chuckled. "But I can tell you this…"

Ron thought about his duties as the Chosen One. It took him a while to wrap his head around what that title actually meant. What the true duties of the shinobi clans were. The secrets of Ron's family that had been kept for generations. He never read the full prophecy. He knew he was to stop a great evil. But, it was so much more than that. Ron job was something Shego had to see to believe.

"My job is fucking crazy."

* * *

**One chapter down and another one will be up tomorrow. I have read your questions and suggestions and keep them coming. If there is more questions on this chapter ask them I'm answer them like I normally do.**

**So until tomorrow see ya!**

**Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**

**LONG LIVE RONGO!**


	6. Chapter 6 Best Friend Meet Arch Rival

**I'm terribly sorry for not posting yesterday. Something sudden came up and took my day away. I didn't have to leave California, but I wasn't home. I don't know how long this is going to last, but at least it nothing life threating.**

**I'm going to be going over my chapters checking for mistake. I posted them a rush so I'm sure there are mistakes to correct. I want a Beta, but I have mix feeling on those. Most of the Beta profile I've see come off as assholes. I mean, I just want someone to edit my work. Giving ideas is great suggestions are even better, but I just want an editor.**

**I can take criticism. I want to hear people opinions. What's the point of you reviewing if you can't give your opinion? I want people to point my mistake. I want to hear ideas and suggestions. What I don't like is unnecessarily harsh criticism. When I person is more insulting and swearing then actually helping. That would piss me the fuck off and I'll remove the review or stop using that Beta. If it is not constructive or helpful or just insults and swearing I don't want to see or hear it.**

**If you don't have anything nice, helpful, or constructive to say then…shut the fuck up.**

**Sorry...that was a rant that wasn't needed. I'm not in the best of moods now.**

**I feel like I'm over thinking this, but that's how I feel. I'm not perfect, but my work isn't so horrible that it can't be read…I hope. It could be better and I'm trying just bear with until I find another Beta.**

**Mikill: Your German sounds a lot like google translater I could give you a better translation, if you want to.**

**I'm not going to lie. It was straight from google translater. If you can give me something better I'll love you and be your best friend forever!**

**Questions and Answers:**

**1.) Will the Wegos be involved in this story/Team Unstoppable from time to time and Learn from Shego and Ron to better develop their powers?**

_**Yes, I don't know about Team Unstoppable. I'm still working on that. I do know that the twins will be part of the story. Not the main part, but involved in the story.**_

**2.) Will rival Shinobi Clans be interested in converting Ron to their side, killing Ron or having option of him as an Ally?**

_**The other clans will be interested in Ron and Shego, but I won't say how.**_

**3.) Will each Shinobi Clan have different methods of Ninjutsu or will they be able to use Mystical Monkey Power?**

**_I won't be saying anything on the other clans. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait for a bit about them._**

**4.) Will Ron develop a Custom/Uniform of some kind to hide his identity when working Mercenary/Freelance Jobs?**

_**No, I saw your ideas, but I'm sorry it's a no. The profile pic for the story is what Ron looks like just with a hood and glasses.**_

**5.) Will Ron develop Shego uniform and gear to protect her? Will Ron give Shego some Metal X to use in combat?**

_**Yes, to both questions. I saw a pic for what Shego and Kim will look like. Here is the link.**_

_** art/Comm-Kim-and-Shego-106538846**_

_**Just to spoil you a bit the twin get some toys as well. I'm just not sure about what they'll look like.**_

**Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. :)**

* * *

_Team Rongo_

Chapter 06: Best Friend Meet Arch Rival

Friendship was a relationship between two people who hold mutual affection for each other. The tendency to desire what was best for the other. Friends were when two people find enjoyment in each other's company. The ability to be oneself, express one's feelings and make mistakes without fear of judgment. Friendship was when two people had the ability to go to each other for emotional support. A friendship was a give-and-take relationship of equal understanding. Friendship was when to two people come together fill their hearts with companionship that can't be found with family.

Friendship was based on trust.

Friendship was showing sympathy for another being in a gesture of kindness.

Friendship was being empathy, to feel their pain and woes of another human being.

Friendship was forming another family that was not based on blood. The bond between two people that was strong enough to last a lifetime. Some people believed that a bond between friends last from one life to the next. The connection between people would beat the test of time. Friendships were forever and eternal.

If one looked from the outside looking in they would think this was love. They wouldn't be wrong, but they wouldn't be right either. They would right because love was a strong point in friendships. It was not uncommon for friendship to evolve into romance. They would be wrong because something friendship wasn't love of a romantic kind. Some friendships couldn't handle the test of love. Sometimes love was one sided.

The perfect example of these bonds would be the relationship of the Possible family and the Stoppable family. Two families that had stood by each other and remained allied throughout history.

The Possible were an adventurous and a heroic family. They had a strong sense for justice and a moral code to fight evil. Ever generations or so there would be a Possible that developed a hero complex. That child would take up the mental of hero and fulfill that family legacy. That child would be a hero.

The Possible were always a loving family. They cared dearly for their own. The Possible were always close to each other. Not once would you hear a Possible hating their family. They would be annoyed and frustrated, but never hate. They would be there for each other and with their abilities bringing more fame to the family.

The Possible were a perfect family.

The Stoppable weren't widely known, but were more of a down to earth family. They were shop owner and businessmen. They were a family that believed in doing what was right, but kept to themselves. They were not a fan on the spot light.

One thing to know about this family was they weren't close. They didn't hate and they didn't despise each other. They cared for one another, but love wasn't part of it. It didn't happen all the time, but it was rare when it didn't. No one knew why this happen, but it did. Children of the Stoppable family always turned out fine, but always sought love elsewhere.

It was a cruel fact about the Stoppable family. It was even worst that children knew that they were cared for, but never love like they should be. They sought love and affection elsewhere. Stoppable children found love and affection in many families. Whether it was destiny or fate was unknown. Stoppable children sought this love from the Possible family.

Why the Stoppable and Possible so close was another unknown. What was known was that with this bond heroes were born. Possible were the heroes. Stoppable were the sidekick. Possible were known. The Stoppable were unknown.

It was believed that Kim and Ron were the first to team up and fight alongside each other. This was a mistake because Team Possible was a repeat of history. Kim and Ron were not the first to team up with each other and would not be the last.

James Possible and Nickolas Stoppable were and unfortunate pair that fought in World War I. Deep in the mist of trench warfare and cannon fire James and Nick held the line. James saved Nick by running out into no man's land dragging him back to safety. Nick returned the favor by being an anchor for James sanity. Shell shock from continuous cannon was the one downfall of trench warfare.

During the attack on Pearl Harbor Allen Possible and Jacob Stoppable saved the heavy cruiser the CA-32 - USS New Orleans. The ship received light damage but with the help of Joseph Load the ship returned to service after one week. The duo sailing on the CA-32 - USS New Orleans fought in the Battle of Coral Sea, Battle of Midway, Battle of the Eastern Solomons, and the Battle of Tassafaronga.

Matthew Possible and Chris Stoppable were in the same squad and fought together during World War II. Matthew was a rifleman while Chris was the squad's medic. Matthew took a bullet for his friend while Chris saved him from losing a leg. When the war was over the two had received Medal of Honors for their selfless action that saved a town from enemies forces. Chris lost an eye while Matthew lost a hand but their effort saved hundreds of soldiers and thousands of lives.

These two families had always fought the good fight. They were always together, but an important fact to known was they never fell in love. Well, they did, but it was always one sided. The one side was always the Stoppable family. It was cruel to be so close to the person you loved, but never to get her love in return.

This could be the reason why Stoppable child weren't love as they should be. This could be reason they found love in the females of the Possible family. They found family affection from the mothers. Friendship and love from the daughters. This could explain why Stoppable children sought Possible. Could it be an urge to fix a mistake of the past? Do the Stoppable and the Possible wish to be one family instead of two?

The history and facts are there. Stoppable and Possible were always close, but never cross that line of love. Their history was mention in passing, but never truly investigated. The Possible family was an opened book. It was Stoppable family that had a mysterious past.

They had secrets that needed to be kept. They had knowledge that needed to hidden. They needed to protect people that the Possible couldn't.

Ron Stoppable never knew his true family. He had never even heard of the unknown side of the Stoppable family. Ron was only aware of a few cousins that he wasn't close to. Now he knew he had an uncle. He had a grandmother that was still alive. It wasn't until his trip to Japan that he got a glimpse of his real history.

It was then that Ron learned that title Chosen One and his family were linked.

* * *

_Go City, with Kim Possible_

Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho was an experimental Bueno Nacho restaurant. It was the first of its kind in the world. The experiment was to take Bueno Nacho to the next level. Instead a normal fast food place that want to make it into a restaurant. There was a difference between Bueno Nacho and Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho.

The building was considerably taller than a standard Bueno Nacho, and had at least three dining levels. Each level was different. The bottom was the standard Bueno Nacho. It was the come and go level. The costumer would come in order there food and leave. The second level was the actually restaurant. The menu was different and was prepared by the finest chefs of Mexican cuisine. The third and final level was kinda of a VIP room. It was reserved for special events and for people of interest.

There were no actual workers at the counter. Instead, interactive menus allowed customers to create and fully customize their own orders. The first level food was still prepared by hand and carried out. The second level had the same interactive menus, but with more options and a wine list. The food was prepared by hand and brought out by a waiter. The third level didn't have a menu, but since it was an event room. It had staff and event organizers.

Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho was a very nice restaurant, but that wasn't important. It was a person that hadn't even entered the place yet. She was still walking over to the place. She was dressed in a white top with a pink heart on the front and pink jeans. Her red hair bounced as she walked at a steady pace.

Kim Possible had a smile on her face, but her eyes showed that she was deep in thought. Of course Kim was always in deep thought. She was always thinking about school, Global Justice, or her future after high school. At this moment in time Kim was thinking about Ron. To be more accuracy she was thinking about the change he made over the last few months.

Kim Possible had been friends with Ron for all her life. She loved that he started to change himself for the better. Kim approved of this new Ron that she been hanging out with. He was starting to come into his own. Their argument before cheer camp proved that. She encouraged this change, but didn't think Ron would change so much.

When Ron came back from his exchange program he was a different person. He was still that Ron that she grew up with, yet he was not. He changed that way he dressed and talked. His mannerism have changed that he was no longer goofy. Kim took these signs as a good thing, but didn't truly understand how much Ron had changed.

Ron never picked fights at school. Bullies would walk all over him or Kim would stop them. He still never picked fights, but defended him. Kim would tell him that fighting wasn't the answer, but Ron wouldn't hear out it. They attack him and he defended himself. Ron never hurt anyone to the point of them needing to be hospitalized. Ron wasn't a violent person. But he made sure the lesson was learned.

Ron and Mr. Brakin never like each other. Mr. Brakin would assign Ron detention for the littlest of things. Ron put up with it because Kim told him he had to. Kim wouldn't say anything because Mr. Brakin was a voice of authority. Now Ron and Mr. Brakin were almost hostile with each other. They never fought, no never, but she could feel the tension in the air when they in the same room.

Kim tried to explain that Ron shouldn't act that way with Mr. Brakin. He was the vice principal of the school. Kim was taught to listen and respect authority figures. Ron would have none of that with Mr. Brakin. Ron never did anything out of line. He never caught trouble, but when Mr. Brakin blamed Ron for anything, especially without proof, all hell broke loose. Again, no fighting, but they could yell the hell out of each other.

It took Kim and few teachers to break them up, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Ron didn't listen to Kim. Ron always listened to Kim. She was glad that he had an opinion of his own, but in the end Ron listened to Kim. That wasn't the case now.

Another matter was when Ron acquired his fortune. Ron told her the truth and Kim started to list off several things he needed to do with it. Ron didn't like that one bit. There was no yelling or fight, but Ron made his point. Kim didn't have a say with it came to his money. He valued her opinions, but that was it. Kim tried to talk Ron out of moving out of his parent house. Yeah, he had the money, but that wasn't the point. Ron was too young and was still in school.

What shocked her most was Kim's mother agreed with Ron. Ron loved Kim mother like a real mother. Mrs. Possible saw Ron as a third son. What reason could Ron have that he needed to move out of his house? He had a good home and a loving family. Why would he want to leave all that. Of course, he had to when he was older, but this was too early.

Kim opinion was valued, but at the end of the day it was Ron that had the final say.

There were so many other things that Kim could think of. There was Ron's position on the team and also the gadgets he use. Wade knew about his equipment, but didn't know where he got it from. Betty Director had an idea, but didn't say. She told Kim that it wasn't her place to tell.

Kim sighed as she made her way to Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho. The only way she was getting answers was to talk to Ron herself.

* * *

_Go City, Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho_

"Tell why I'm here?" Shego growled.

After Ron and Shego gathered her stuff from GO Tower they came to Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho. Shego complained that she didn't want to be here to see Kim Possible. That was reasonable, but Ron was using her. Ron really didn't want to talk to Kim.

"Kim told me to meet me here," Ron said. "So…we're here."

"She told_ you_ to come here not me," Shego reminded. "I can wait in the car."

"That wouldn't matter because I'm sure I'm going to drop her off somewhere."

"You could have taken me home," Shego said.

"I could have," Ron agreed. "But that a waste of fuel and with my car fuel isn't cheap."

Ron's car was more than just a car. It could fly and work underwater. It had other features, but it took a lot of gas. Ron was working on a way to power his car with his powers. It was coming along great Ron was just waiting for the parts.

"Also I don't want to talk with Kim," Ron said. "With you here I won't have to."

"So you're just using me," Shego snapped.

"I wouldn't say it like that," Ron said. "It's more like avoiding an unnecessary conversation."

"By using me."

Shego didn't want to meet to meet Kim Possible. She wanted to spent the rest of her day with Ron, go home, and drink the night away. It was a Saturday the day she usually went to a bar. But princess had to have her way and ruin it.

"It won't be that bad," Ron assured her. "I told you I got your back."

"We're going to fight," Shego said. "Kim doesn't like me and I don't like her."

"No you won't," Ron said. "I'll stop both of you."

"Kim might call the police."

"What the police going to do against you," Ron said. "Beside I got Betty Director on speed dial. Director of Global Justice beats Go City Police."

Shego listened to Ron explained how Betty could help her. Ron explained that if Shego worked for him she could get her a pardon for her crimes. She would still face punishment, but it wouldn't be jail time. That was all nice, but Shego could shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Kim entered the Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho and found Ron stand at the side talking to someone. Ron looked like he was very happy which surprised her. It wasn't that he was happy, but he was talking to a woman. Ron was more confidence talking to girl, but paid them no mind and ignored them.

"Ron!" Kim called out.

Ron looked at Kim and smiled at her. Kim walked over and the woman slowly turned to face her. Kim world slowed downed at the woman with black hair and green eyes looked at her.

"Shego!" Kim snarled.

"Princess," Shego said neutrally.

Ron watched at Kim and Shego stared at each other. Kim was glaring while Shego just held her gaze with a neutral frown. Ron was very happy about this because this got him out of talking to Kim. Yeah, he was using Shego, but….she owned him.

"Well, there is no need for introduction," Ron said. "But there is also no need for violent. We'll all here so let's be friends."

Shego and Kim glared at the blond. Ron simply looked back at them with a smiled. That didn't help his case.

"Shego is not a friend," Kim snapped. "She is the enemy! A villain!"

"I would rather punch a nun," Shego said. "Also Kim is a bitch."

Ron believed that Shego would punch a nun. He didn't approve of it, but wouldn't put it pass her. A funny a thought though.

"Shego, don't call Kim a bitch," Ron scolded.

"What if it's true?"

"That's not the point."

"Hey!" Kim yelled.

"Shego thinks you're a bitch I don't," Ron told her. "And Kim, Shego is not the enemy or a villain."

"What!" Kim yelled. "Ron its Shego! Of course she is a villain!"

"Shego is not a villain," Ron assured her.

"Yeah Princess," Shego smirked. "Listen to someone that's smarter than you. Who knows you might learn something."

Ron scowled at Shego. Ron hid his intelligence enough as it was. He didn't need Shego planting ideas into Kim head.

"What are you up to Shego?!" Kim demanded.

"Me?" Shego pointed at herself. "Nothing. I was on a date with Ronnie and having a very nice time until you ruined it."

"What!?" Kim yelled. "No way Ron would go after someone like…like you!"

"What's wrong with me," Shego glared at the redhead.

This got Ron out of talking with Kim, but this was just complicating things. Ron made sure he was standing between them. He would stop them if they really started fighting.

"I could name a dozen things," Kim said. "You're evil, a criminal, and a violent bitch!"

"Takes one to know one," Shego said. "But instead of violent you're an arrogant, prideful, egotistical bitch!"

Kim glared at Shego wondering what the hell was going on. What was Ron doing with Shego? This couldn't be a real date? Ron wouldn't bring himself down to Shego level. Who knew where Shego had been or…been with?

"This had got to be one of Dr. Drakken's schemes," Kim said. "Ron wouldn't lowest himself to slut like you!"

"Watch Possible!" Shego snapped then slowly grinned. "Rou must just be bored hanging out with the same little girl all the time."

"Ron and I have been best friends forever!"

"Friends…" Shego said. "That's it. I'm sure Ronnie must be tire of you stringing him along for all these years."

Shego stepped behind Ron and wrapped her arms around his chest. Shego pressed her breast on his back resting her head on his right shoulder. Ron was happy that was happening, but even happier that the store was empty still. This would cause a scene.

"What if he wanted something more," Shego said rubbing his chest. "Ron is a very handsome young _man._"

Shego was a somewhat heavy sleeper, but she woke up a few times to see Ron morning wood. Shego was not a pervert, but it was kind of hard not to notice especially when they slept in the same bed.

"He could get almost any girl he wants," Shego said. "But maybe he wants a woman."

Shego was a virgin, but she didn't act like one. She acted like this to get up Kim skin and it worked. Even now she watched the anger on Kim face. It was fun strewing with her.

But this wasn't an act.

"I'm sure we can make a nice couple," Shego said. "I'm positive that it is very _possible_ to for us to make some new memories and for both of us to _experience_ something new."

Kim was seething with rage and her glare showed it. Ron caught the couple part and didn't see that as a bad thing. What surprised him more was the 'new experience' part. Shego couldn't mean what Ron was thinking? Surely this was just Shego trying to get under Kim's skin like normal.

"Okay that's enough," Ron said releasing himself.

Ron stood in between Shego and Kim. It was like being between a dragon and a tiger.

"KP I have a lot to explain," Ron said. "But Shego isn't a villain anymore."

"And you believe that!" Kim said.

"Yes I do," Ron said. "I will be talking to Dr. Director and strike a deal."

"Ron you can't trust Shego!" Kim snapped. "Shego is evil and a monster!"

Shego was about to snap at the redhead bitch, but Ron cut her off. Ron was defending Shego from his best friend Kim Possible.

"Watch it Kim…" Ron warned in a cold voice. "Shego is not evil and is not a monster. Shego is what society made her to be. You don't know the first thing about her so I'd like you to keep you horrid opinion of her to yourself."

"I can't believe you Ron," Kim said in shock. "You can't defend her!"

"I just did," Ron said. "Now are you going to keep complaining like a child that I know you're not, or are you going to let me explain?"

Kim eyes widened. Ron was actually defending her. Shego was Kim's arch rival and evil to her core. She tried to kill Ron and her every mission. There was no way Ron would take her side. There was no way…no way…?

This had to be a trick. Ron changed and now Shego. There had to be a connection. It would explain Ron's new attitude. This could be another Dr. Drakken's evil plan. He was going to use Ron against her.

"No this is some kick of trick," Kim said guardedly. "Shego did something to you."

Shego rolled her eyes. "The bitch lost her mind."

"Shit it you old whore!"

"Cantankerous bitch!"

"Quarrelsome slut!"

'_Did they just call each other the same thing…?'_ Ron thought.

"Arrogant pig!"

"You green cow!" Kim insulted. "Keep your dirty tits away from Ron!"

"At least I can use my!" Shego said. "You can block traffic with those things. How about you just go and do that. You'll finally have a purpose for your small traffic cones."

'_Damn! Shego with there,' _Ron thought.

It took all of Ron's ninja training to not crack a smile. If he did, he knew he would start laughing. This was not the time to start laughing! He really wanted to, but couldn't. He would laugh about this later.

"What is going on here!?"

Ron and Kim looked to see a tall man with black hair and striking blue eyes. He was wearing a Bueno Nacho uniform.

Suddenly Ron started choking as sweat ran down his face. He felt raw hate and rage. Ron fell to his knees coughing at the sneer anger he felt. He looked at Shego and paled. Ron had seen Shego glare at Kim before, but this was different. Ron saw pure hate to the fullest. Ron started to shake under Shego's rage. He never felt so weak in his life!

"Ron!"

Kim came to his side as he got up. Ron looked at Shego then the manger. How could Shego hate a complete stranger so much? Ron looked at the manger closely and realized the truth…Heinrich.

"Shego…stop…"

Ron stepped away from Kim and stood in front of Shego blocking her view of her brother. Ron didn't know what to because he didn't think this would happen. He was aware Team Go was in Go City. But what were the odds of meeting one at a Bueno Nacho!

Ron didn't know what to do so he just with his power and instinct take over.

Shego glared at her glared remembering the pain he caused her. She could deal with Menz because he was just a follower. He never hated the twins. Heinrich, on the other hand was different. He was the cause of her pain. Her early childhood, school, and on Team Go. He was selfish, egoistical, bossy asshole.

Shego wanted nothing than to take out her anger on her brother. He ruined her life and she had just cause to destroy his. Why shouldn't she? It was only fair that Shego got some pay back. It not like she would regret it.

Shego took a step toward him and was stopped by a hug. Shego glared at the blond and was about to snap when she felt Ron powers course through her. It was like splashing cold water on her raging flame. Her anger suddenly just melted away. It was still there, but it didn't bother her. Ron started rubbing her back gently.

"None of that Sheila," Ron whispered. "I know that Heinrich."

"My brother…"

"I know," Ron said. "But I can't let you do what you were going to do."

"Why not he deserves it?"

"I know," Ron agreed. "I'm with you not against you."

"There let me go," Shelia demanded.

"I can't do that," Ron said. "Remember this is your new life and attack a hero isn't a great start."

"So I just let him go," Shego snarled

"My sensei gave me advice for fight an enemy that knows you."

"I don't care for your fortune cookie crap I want-"

"Never fight a familiar foe up front for he will guard," Ron said cutting her off. "Attack him from where he will least expected and he was surely fall."

Shego eyes widened slightly. Ron was basically telling Shego to strike from the shadows. He wasn't stopping her, but making sure she didn't do anything stupid. She had plenty of time to strike against her brothers, but now was not the time.

"Fine Stoppable," Shego gave up. "But don't stop me next time."

"I can't promise that," Ron said. "If you're going to do something make sure you don't get caught."

"Whatever…"

Ron smiled at her and let her go. He turned to face and confused Heinrich and a pale looking Kim. Ron shook his head. Ron was starting to believe that he was better off just talking things out with Kim. It was too late for that now.

"Ron…please tell me what is going on," Kim asked.

Ron was about too when senses went off and looked toward the door. Shego felt Ron was on guard and looked towards the door as well. They both stared at the door and Ron sighed.

"I will," Ron said. "But now is not the time."

"Ron!" Kim snapped. "I want an explanation right now. Why are you with Shego? Why were you just hugging that monster?"

Ron and surprisingly Shego ignored Kim. They would deal with this later because right now was a time to fight.

Shego reached into her jacket and took out a pair of her black and green gloves. She put them on and flared up her powers. It shocked Shego that her green flame had lost most of the black spots. Her flame was still green, but she noticed a hit of blue. She also noticed that she was more powerful to the point that her flame was almost eating through her gloves.

Ron put on his HUB glasses and linked them to his super computer at home. He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his utility belt. He reached into belt and put on a pair of his black gloves. Ron started to channel his powers into his gloves and was shocked to felt heat. A blue flame didn't appear, but he still felt heat. Ron powers felt like a gentle breeze not a hot a flame.

This would need to be investigated.

"Ron, what's going on?" Kim asked looked at his gloves and glasses.

Ron looked through the wall and scanned for five hostiles head their way. One was human and the other four were robotic. He couldn't get a full scan for identification because something was interfering with his glasses. The interference must be coming from the man or he had something blocking his glasses.

"We got five hostile heading our way," Ron informed them. "One is a man and five flying robots."

"Did you say flying robots," Shego asked.

"Why you know this guy?"

"Yes," Shego said. "One of our villains."

"Who is he," Ron asked.

"He- get down!"

The five hostile arrived by crashing through the front door. Rubble of stones and wires scattered over the store. Shego grabbed Ron arm and pulled his down. Ron reacted quickly and dragged Kim down with him. Heinrich jumped over the desk. Ron noticed a blue flash, but would worry about that later.

"Behold you wingless fools," The man shouted. "I have returned for my revenge!"

Ron looked forward to see four large birds, condor to be exact. Condors were very large birds, but these were bigger than normal. The man with the staff and bird suit was riding on one.

"Who are you?" Kim asked. "I've never heard or met you before."

The man glared at the no wing redhead for speaking to her better.

"Silent you wingless wench!" The man snapped. "You dare to speak to the Dark Master of the Winged World! The King of Fowls! Aviarius!"

"Who?" Kim looked at Ron.

"Never heard of the guy," Ron said then looked at Shego.

"Some annoying birdbrain," Shego said. "Using robotic birds and wants to rule Go City under his iron…wing."

"Go City?" Ron repeated. "Not the world."

"He wants Go City to be his nest of fowlish evil…"

Ron shook his head. Villains just get stranger and weirder. Ron and company stood up to engage the enemy when a man in a blue suit much like Shego appeared.

"Hold villainess scum!" Hego said. "You're winged days of evil are at an end!"

"Hego!" Aviarius sneered. "My wingless foe. I have come to show you the power of the fowls!"

"Not if I have anything to say-"

Shego had enough to the crappy banter. Shego grabbed her brother, lifted him up, and threw him at Aviarius. Hego flew passed Aviarius and crashed outside the building. Ron thought it was hilarious and his smile showed it. Kim didn't see anything was funny about.

"Shego what the hell are you doing!" Kim snapped.

"I was trying to hit Aviarius, but apparently Hego couldn't do anything right and missed him."

"Good throw though," Ron praised.

"Thanks," Shego smirked. "I had a lot of practice."

Kim was losing her patience with Ron and Shego. They were on a date together and acting all friendly like they were never enemies before. She was about to snap at them, but Aviarius beat her to the punch.

"Shego! You will pay for that! Condors attack!"

The robotic bird flew pass then and engage them from above. Ron, Shego, and Kim leaped into action taking on a bird on their own.

Kim flipped on the counter and jumped up to grab the condor by the legs. Kim flipped herself up and landed on the bird's back. Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out her laser lipstick. Kim set the laser on high and cut the bird wings off. Kim flipped off the wingless bird as it crashed into the salsa stand. Kim finished it off by cutting the robot's head off.

A condor flew pass Shego. Shego jumped to the second level and jump over the bird. Shego charged and blasted the robot's left wing off and it crashed into the counter. The condor got on its feet and lunged at Shego. The condors started to peak at Shego, but couldn't get a hit in. Shego dodged, grabbed the bird neck, and twisted it. Making sure it wouldn't get up Shego punched a hole in the bird chest. Shego let out a plasma blast destroying the inside,

Ron flipped over the bird and threw a Ron Disk at it. The condor dodged it and came at Ron for the kill. Ron rolled under the robotic claws and shot a grapple hook from his right glove. The hook wrapped around the condors leg and Ron pull it down to earth. Ron pressed a button on sleeve of his glove. Electricity surged from his glove toward the downed bird. The robot let out a bird like cry as it system was overload with power. It was destroyed from the inside out and it head blew off.

Ron retracted the rope as Kim and Shego regrouped. Shego nodded at Ron for a job well done. Kim was happy no one got hurt, but was looking at Ron glove.

"That's all of them," Ron said. "Where is Aviarius?"

"Outside fighting Hego," Shego answered. "Mostly like fighting with words not fist."

"Then let go."

Ron and Shego headed for the door. Kim lingered behind them with a scowled on her face. When were Ron and Shego so close? How come Shego wasn't hostile toward Ron? She would learn later, but they needed to deal with Aviarius.

"Feel the wrath of Aviarius!"

Ron, Shego, and Kim came outside to see Aviarius charging a beam from his power staff. Ron scanned the power staff to reveal that it was of cosmic origin. The staff was just made of gold, but it was the gemstone that caught Ron attention. It was causing interference with his HUB glasses from a distance, but up closes it giving off a cosmic signature.

Aviarius fire a beam from his staff at Hego hitting him in the chest. It wasn't hurting him, but it was weakling him. No, his scan showed that Hego powers were being drained. Ron didn't know what that staff was, but it was dangerous. Ron threw a Ron Disk disarming Aviarius. Shego hit him with a plasma blast knocking off his feet.

"Kim the staff!"

Kim jumped into the street and grabbed the staff. Suddenly another robotic condor tackled her and they crashed into the Bueno Nacho building. There was a flash and the condor came out carrying the staff. Ron had an urged to take the staff, but need to get to Kim. She could be hurt or worst.

Ron ran over to Kim as she walked out of the building. Ron gave her a once over and saw that she wasn't hurt. But what was that flash? Why was Kim giving off a cosmic signature?

"Fool! Aviarius won't be beat so easily!"

Aviarius grabbed his staff and jumped on the condor.

"I shall return and victory will be my!"

Aviarius and his condor took to the sky head off to where ever they go. Ron watched them go, but he had other concerns.

"Kim, are you okay?" Ron asked concerned.

Kim shook her head and blinked. "Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine, but what was that?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "But we should get you check up."

"No, Ron I'm fine," Kim assured. "Where is Aviarius?"

"He got away."

Kim scowled, but nodded. Aviarius would be back and she would be ready.

"Go see if Hego is okay," Ron asked. "I'm going to check on Shego."

Ron walked away, but Kim grabbed Ron's arm. "Ron you can't trust her…"

"But I really do," Ron said.

"You can't," Kim insisted. "It Shego we're talking about!"

"I know."

"Then why are you with her," Kim asked. "Why are you so friendly with her? What did she do to you?"

"Shego didn't do anything to me," Ron released himself from Kim's grip. "I trust her because Shego is my…friend. I will explain more after we get home."

Ron walked over to Shego standing by herself. Shego didn't look happy, but she didn't look sad either. It was a neutral expression, but Ron had a feeling she was upset about something.

"Shego, you okay," Ron asked.

"I'm fine," Shego told him.

"Are you sure," Ron asked. "Because you don't feel fine."

"How would you know what I feel?"

"I guessed."

"You're lying."

"I know."

Shego stared at Ron then looked at Kim and Hego. It was clear to Ron that Shego didn't want to be near Kim. It was also very clear that Shego was more likely to attack her brother than be near him.

"It's Heinrich isn't it?"

"No shit," Shego said. "It's also Princess, Go City and everything else. I don't want to be here Ron."

"We'll be leaving so," Ron told her. "Kim was hit with that beam and I don't know what it did to her."

"She not dead so what does it matter."

"I want to make sure Kim is really okay."

Shego rolled her eye. "I don't care what happens to your Princess. I'll be in the car."

Shego walked always, but Ron grabbed her hands. Shego looked at Ron as he gave her a look of concern. Ron didn't want Shego getting the wrong idea. He also didn't want her to be mad and bottle it all up.

"Shelia, if you want to talk I'm here for you," Ron assure her. "But don't bottle everything up it not good for you. As for Kim being my princess…"

Ron gave Shego a bright smile and squeezed her hands.

"She not my princess," Ron said. "But you could be…"

Ron left a blushing Shelia and went to get Kim.

Ron loved Kim, but like a sister. Ron was very aware of other girls, but didn't like them. Shelia needed a friend and that was what Ron was. But deep down Ron knew that he had feeling for Shego. Did he have strong feeling, not at the moment; no. But he had feeling for her. He wouldn't lie to himself about it.

Ron Stoppable was attracted and had feeling for Sheila Go.

Putting feelings aside Ron had things to think about. There were too many questions and not enough answers and that was annoying Ron. There was Ron and Shego power and emotional link. What did it mean? After all the times they interacted with each other in the past why act now? Aviarius's power staff. Why did it give off a cosmic signature? How could it drain Hego's powers? Why did Kim suddenly have a cosmic signature?

Ron was going to have to speak to Master Sensei about this because this was all coming down to his duty as the Chosen One.

* * *

**The next three chapters will be out as soon as I can. I got a busy schedule, but I shouldn't be that busy this week. I make no promise this time.**

**A Beta just offered to help like right after I posted this. I'm so happy right now.**

**Please read and review but most of all enjoy reading my story. ;)**

**LONG LIVE RONGO!**


End file.
